Give Me Your Love
by Plutoz
Summary: Seorang Istri yang selalu berharap dicintai suaminya.. bahkan jika harus merelakan kehidupannya .. itulah kisah dari Oh (Xi) Luhan dan Oh Sehun... /HUNHAN/KRISHAN/HUNSOO/GS/ANGST/FAMILY/ROMANCE. My First FF with HUNHAN Cast.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

Rated T

Warning : GS, Typos

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Other :

Oh Yunho

Oh Jaejoong

Xi Hanggeng

Xi Heecul

Xi Minho

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi kedua perusahaan yang merajai perbisnisan dikorea Oh Corporation dan Xi Entertaint. Kedua keluarga terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pertunangan anak-anak mereka, yaa.. Pria tampan dengan wajah tegas dan menawan itu adalah Oh Sehun, putra semata wayang dari Pasangan Oh Yunho dan Oh Jaejoong. Sedangkan gadis manis yang sangat imut nan cantik itu bernama Xi Luhan putri bungsu dari pasangan Xi Hangeng dan Xi Heecul.

"Baiklah acara selanjutnya adalah pertukaran cincin, silahkan Sehun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi" titah sang MC kepada kedua pasangan yang bertunangan itu.

Sehun dengan perlahan memakaikan cincin berlian yang kecil tapi elegan itu dijemari lentik Luhan, setelah Sehun selesai Luhanpun melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama mereka mendapatkan tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu yang hadir diacara itu. Mereka yang menyaksikan acara pertunangan sungguh iri dengan pasangan ini yang begitu serasi, Pria yang tampan dan gadis yang cantik. Semua tamu mengucapkan doa dan selamat pada kedua keluarga. Sudah pasti jika mereka menikah kedua perusahaan akan menjadi perusahaan paling besar dikorea karena bersatu. Akan sulit bagi saingan-saingan bisnisnya untuk menjatuhkan keluarga ini.

Meskipun gadis yang bertunangan itu dan kedua keluarga juga para tamu terlihat sangat bahagia, tetapi tidak dengan mempelai prianya. Wajahnya menyiratkan amarah, kesedihan dan berbagai perasaan lain yang berkecamuk dihatinya, tingkahnya yang kaku dan raut wajahnya yang tidak dapat diartikan. Meski berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya tapi tetap tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan hari ini, hari yang mungkin akan menjadi hari yang paling dibencinya.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

"Sehun cepatlah sedikit!" teriak sang ibunda yang lagi-lagi menggema dikamarnya.

"Ne eomma tunggu sebentar aku sedang memakai bajuku" jawab Sehun

"Pakailah pakaian yang tadi eomma pilihkan arra?"

"Ne eomma, tapi kenapa resmi sekali eomma? Kita kan hanya makan malam disana" selidik Sehun terhadap eomma nya Oh Jaejoong.

"Kau akan tahu nanti chagi, cepat eomma tunggu dimobil!" ucap Jaejoong seraya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran.

Tak lama Sehun turun dengan kemeja putih yang digulung sesiku dan celana jeans hitam yang pas dikakinya, rambut yang berwarna coklat gelap wajah yang menawan dan tubuh yang tinggi dengan kulit yang putih bersih disertai mata elang yang tajam memberikan kesan manly dan sexy.

"Aigoo.. anak appa tampan sekali malam ini" Puji Oh Yunho pada putra kesayangannya.

"Tentu, aku kan anak appa kekeke" Sehun memuji diri sendiri.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali kekeke. Kka.. kita sudah terlambat" ajak Yunho yang kini mulai memasuki audi hitam milik keluarganya. Tak lama mobil itu melesat meninggalkan mansion Oh yang megah itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya wanita yang berparas cantik kepada para maid yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk menjamu tamu spesial mereka malam ini.

"Ne nyonya semuanya sudah siap" jawab Bibi Kim kepala maid di mansion Xi.

"Bagus !" Tak lama terdengar suara mobil yang masuk kearah parkiran di mansion Xi itu, Nyonya Xi Heecul yang tahu bahwa tamunya sampai segera memanggil suaminya yang berdarah China itu Xi Hanggeng bersiap menyambut calon besannya.

"Yeobo cepat kemari mereka sudah sampai!" teriaknya pada pendamping hidupnya selama 25 tahun ini.

" Bibi Kim cepat panggil Luhan dan periksa riasannya, dia harus terlihat cantik dan sempurna arra?" titah Nyonya Xi.

"Baik Nyonya" Sesegera mungkin Bibi Kim bergegas meninggalkan majikannya dan beranjak kelantai dua kamar Nona muda dirumah itu.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ketukan pintu itu mengagetkan Luhan yang sedang melamun, sungguh dia sangat tegang, bagaimana jika Sehun menolaknya bagaimana jika Sehun tidak menyukainya.. pikiran-pikiran itu terus bergelut difikiran Luhan.

"Ne.. masuk" ucap Luhan mempersilahkan seseorang diluar sana memasuki kamarnya.

"Nona muda, anda sudah ditunggu" ucap Bibi Kim itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ne sebentar lagi aku akan turun bi, dan lagi.. sudah kubilang untuk tidak seformal itu padaku bi" titah Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut membuat Bibi Kim gemas dan mencubit pipinya membuat Luhan merintih kesakitan.

"Bagaimanapun kau adalah majikanku sayang" ucap sang Bibi mengelus surai lembut Luhan.

"Tapi kita hanya berdua bii" keluh Luhan lagi.

"Ne .. Ne . sudah jangan dibahas, biar bibi lihat? Heumm gaun sudah pas, riasan cukup dan ahh ada yang kurang!" wajah bibi tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Jeongmal? Apa bi? Apa yang kurang? Cepat katakan, aku tidak mau Sehun tidak menyukaiku kalau ada yang kurang bi" panik Luhan, namun sang bibi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu majikannya ini. Meski dia hanya maid tapi dia sangat menyayangi Luhan, karena semanjak bayi Luhan sudah diasuh oleh Bibi Kim.

"Senyum" jawab bibi Kim.

"Nde?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Nona Lu hanya kurang senyum, karna saat nona tersenyum nona terlihat semakin cantik" jujur bibi Kim. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ayo kita turun nona, Tuan dan Nyonya beserta keluarga Oh sudah menunggu" Bibi Kim segera meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

"kau pasti bisa Lu ! semangat !" Luhan menyemangati dirinya yang sangat terlihat gugup. Lalu dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya diruang makan itu kedua keluarga sudah menanti kedatangannya. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menutupi kegugupannya, ketika menuruni tangga semua orang menoleh pada Luhan, kedua orang tua Oh sangat senang melihat calon menantunya yang sangat manis. Oh Sehun sendiri terpesona dengan penampilan simple Luhan dengan Dress putih gading selutut yang membentuk tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada dan atasan dress itu terbuat dari Brukat yang membungkus bagian bahu sampai ke siku Luhan, rambut coklat ikalnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan hiasan jepit bunga yang menyampirkan rambut sebelah kirinya terlihat Simple tapi elegan. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana terpesona dengan kecantikannya termasuk Sehun.

"Sayang kemarilah" ajak Heechul sang eomma Luhan.

Lalu Luhan menempatkan dirinya disebelah Heechul yang kebetulan kursinya berhadapan dengan Sehun membuat kadar kegugupannya semakin bertambah.

"Kau cantik sekali Luhannie" Puji Jaejoong kepada Luhan membuat pipi Luhan merona.

"Ghamsahamidha nyonya" ucap Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu, membuat semua yang berada disana terkekeh.

"Aigoo lucu sekali dia Chagi" puji Yunho.

"Ne chagi" jawab Jaejoong.

"Jja.. Lebih baik kita mulai acara makan malamnya" sahut Hanggeng sang Tuan rumah.

Makan malam itupun berjalan dengan baik, seiringan dengan canda tawa ditengah-tengah keluarga mereka, membicarakan masa lalu dari kedua keluarga. Sungguh sangat hangat. Setelah acara makan malam itu selesai mereka menuju Ruang tengah dan berkumpul disana.

"Baiklah kita mulai keacara inti" ujar Yunho. Sebenarnya yang harus menyampaikan itu Hanggeng sang tuan rumah, namun karena putrinya sudah mengetahui rencana perjodohan anak mereka jadi Hanggeng mempersilahkan Yunho untuk membukanya.

"Sehun.." panggil Yunho kepada sang putra yang kini langsung enoleh kearahnya.

"Ne appa?" tanya Sehunn dengan wajah bingung.

"minggu depan kau akan bertunangan dengan Luhann" kata Yunho dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan, begitupula dengan yang lainnya.

Namun tidak bagi Sehun, bagai petir yang menyambarnya sungguh berita ini membuat Sehun sangat Shock. Luhan yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun mulai memudarkan senyumannya. Dia tahu Sehun menolaknya walau hanya melihat ekspressinya. Luhan menyukai Sehun sejak dia bertemu dengan tidak sengaja dijalanan kota setelah sebelumnya menyelamatkannya dari beberapa orang yang hampir saja memperkosanya. Kejadian itu sudah 2 tahun lamanya, perasaan cinta seorang Xi Luhan makin bertambah, Luhan tidak berharap lebih, dengan mencintai Sehun saja sudah membuatnya cukup bahagia, tapi mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sampai tanpa diduga orang tua Luhan dan orang tua Sehun ingin menjodohkan mereka, membuatnya sangat bahagia. Namun melihat Sehun didepannya mungkin akan melenyapkan mimpi-mimpi indah yang selama ini dibangunnya.

"Ta..tapi appa? Kenapa appa tidak bertanya kepadaku terlebih dahulu?!" tanya Sehun tegas, emosinya mulai itersulut oleh perkataan appanya.

"Appa tidak menerima penolakkan Sehun" geram Yunho menahan amarahnya karena dia merasa Sehun sudah tidak sopan. Pasalnya Sehun memberikan jawaban yang mengartikan penolakan didepan calon besannya. Sungguh itu membuat Yunho malu.

Sehun yang sudah melihat appa nya mulai marah berusaha mengiyakan perjodohan itu dengan terpaksa, baginya ini waktu yang tidak pas untuk berdebat dengan appanya. Ya.. dia harus menunggu sampai dirumah lalu membicarakannya dengan appanya.

.

.

Tak lama Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya turun dari mobil, selama perjalanan sama sekali tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sampai di ruang tamu Sehun meminta bicara dengan Yunho.

"Appa, aku ingin bicara" panggil Sehun.

"Jika kau hanya ingin menolak perjodohan ini kau tidak akan mendapatknnya Sehun" tegas Yunho.

"Tapi appa ! aku sudah mempunyai kekasih ! dan aku sangat mencintainya !" teriak Sehun kepada appanya.

"Cihh.. cinta? Kau akan mencintai Luhan Sehun. Dia gadis yang sangat baik dan lembut" ujar Yunho.

"Appa tidak berhak mengatur hidupku ! aku yang akan menentukan dengan siapa aku menikah ! aku tidak mau bertunangan atau menikah dengannya !" murka Sehun lagi kepada appanya, tidak peduli jika Yunho akan membalas bentakannya.

Namun seketika pikiran Sehun hilang begitu saja ketika Yunho duduk bersama istrinya disebelahnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan, Yunho menjawab bentakan Sehun dengan halus sarat akan permohonan.

"Nak.. bisakah kali ini saja? Kali ini saja kau menuruti keinginan kami?" tanya Yunho kepada Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah sendunya. Namun Sehunn masih terdiam, sebenarnya dia sangat terkejut.

"Appa dan Eomma selalu menuruti keinginanmu selama ini, apapun yang kau mau selalu kami berikan. Kami tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, tapi kali ini bisakah kau menerima permohonan kami? Sekali saja Sehun" ujar Yunho panjang lebar membuat Sehun semakin terpaku. Ya dia tahu selama ini apapun keinginannya selalu terpenuhi, bahkan kedua orang tuanya memberikannya banyak kasih sayang, tapi sungguh pemintaan ini sangat berat baginya. Bagaimanapun dia memiliki kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi dia juga tak mungkin menolak permintaan appanya.

Melihat Sehun tak memberikan reaksi membuat Yunho menekukkan kedua kakinya dihadapan Sehun membuat anak dan istrinya membelalakan matanya melihat Yunho berlutut pada Sehun.

"APPA / YEOBO !" teriak dua orang itu pada Yunho.

"Appa mohon Sehun, tolong turuti kemauan appa" mohon Yunho pada anaknya dengan derai air mata. Membuat sang istri juga ikut menangis.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya melakukan hal ini sungguh membuatnya sangat sakit, durhaka kah dia? Berdosakah dia? Sesegera mungkin dia membantu Yunho duduk kembali dari tempatnya, namun Yunho masih tidak bergeming sebelum Sehun memberikan jawabannya.

"Ba..Baik Appa aku mau dijodohkan dengan Luhan, jadi kumohon appa jangan seperti ini ne.. ini membuatku sakit appa" Sehun ikut berlutut, mata Sehun sudah berkaca-kaca namun jemarinya malah mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi appa nya secara halus.

"Kumohon appa eomma kalian adalah hidupku, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian sedih. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi.. Hiks" tangisan Sehun pecah. Beberapa saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihat Sehun menangis langsung memeluknya. Beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu membuat keheningan menyelimuti mereka yang masih berpelukan dan terduduk dilantai. Merasakan rasa saling mengasihi kepada keluarga kecil ini. Tak lama setelah itu mereka kembali duduk di sofa dan mencoba menenangkan kembali hati masing-masing untuk memulai percakapan.

"Sehun" ucap Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Ne appa.."

"Kau berjanji kan akan menerima perjodohan ini?" Yunho hanya memastikan. Sehun terdiam, dia sungguh sangat bingung. Tapi dia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya melakukan hal yang seperti tadi. Mungkin setelah keluarganya tenang dia akan membicarakan ini kembali.

"Ne appa.. akan kulakukan apapun jika itu membuat kalian bahagia" lirih Sehun.

"Gomawo Ne Adheul.. jeongmal Gomawo" girang Yunho seraya memeluk erat putra kesayangannya, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

Perjodohan paksa kedua orang tuanya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menolak, meski ia ingin sekali memberontak tapi mengingat selama ini orang tuanya membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang yang tak terhingga membuatnya tidak berdaya untuk membangkang pada orang tuanya.

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

Siang itu setelah malam pertunangannya dengan Luhan, Sehunn bergegas pergi ke kafe tempat dia dan kekasihnya selalu menghabiskan waktu disana. Hari ini mungkin dia akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, setelah upaya membujuk kembali orang tuanya tidak berhasil Sehun terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini.

"Oppa .. apakah sudah menunggu lama?" tanya gadis imut bermata bulat yang kini duduk disebelah Sehun dan bergelayut manja.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." panggil Sehun pada gadis disebelahnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ne Oppa?"

"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita" ujar Sehun membuat nafas gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Op..Oppa jangan bercanda, aku tidak suka" sangkal Kyungsoo berusaha mempercayai bahwa kekasihnya ini hanya bergurau.

"Aku sudah dijodohkan Kyung, dan kau lihat ini? Ini cincin pertunanganku" ujar Sehun sambil memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang sudah dihiasi dengan benda ring itu.

"Oppa ! kenapa Oppa melakukan ini padaku? Bahkan Oppa tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku !" teriak gadis itu membuat semua orang yang ada dikafe itu menoleh pada mereka.

"Kumohon mengertilah.. Aku .. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuaku" lirih Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Sungguh perkataan Sehun membuat hati Kyungsoo teriris. Sangat sakit.. hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertanya lebih banyak karena lidahnya begitu kelu.

"Baiklah .. aku mengerti" jawab Kyungsoo, hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berkecamuk dengan fikirannya. Sungguh Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo, Sehun bahkan berencana untuk melamar Kyungsoo, namun semuanya sirna begitu saja ketika dia dijodohkan. Sehun hanya menatap sendu punggung mantan kekasihnya itu, dia adalah gadis yang melengkapi hidupnya selama ini, gadis yang manja namun berhati lembut, baik dan pengertian.

.

.

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah berhasil melangkah keluar dari cafe yang dia datangi untuk menemui Sehun.

"Kau jahat Oppa ! kau Jahat ! Hikss .. Hiksss"

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja ! aku akan membuat siapapun yang dijodohkan denganmu itu menderita ! aku akan menggagalan perjodohan kalian ! Hikss Hikss"

Kyungsoo terus menangis tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah menyebrang saat lampu jalan masih berwarna merah, Kyungsoo baru tersadar saat orang-orang disekitarnya berteriak-teriak padanya. Sampai dia menoleh kesamping dan dilihatnya sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat kearahnya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak berkutik dia pasrah dengan keadaan, pandangannya seketika kosong karena kesakitan didalam hatinya, untuk menghindarpun sepertinya tidak bisa kakinya seolah membeku.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya saat mobil itu sudah didepan matanya, namun seketika dia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik seseorang, semua orang disana semakin berteriak dan ..

BRUGGHHH..

BRAKKK...

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, dia merintih kesakitan melihat tangannya mengeluarkan darah karena terluka, orang-orang mulai mengerumuni mereka, namun kebanyakan mengerumini seseorang didepannya. Kyungsoo sadar jika itu orang yang menolong dirinya. Seketika wajahnya panik lalu dihampirinya sosok itu meski dia menahan kesakitan atas lukanya.

Disana, tergeletak seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya dengan bersimbah darah. Matanya terpejam dan mukanya pucat, Kyungsoo sangat panik, dia mencoba membangunkan yeoja itu agar kembali dengan kesadarannya. Kyungsoo berteriak histeris meminta orang-orang disana untuk menelpon ambulance.

Tak lama ambulance datang menghampiri tempat itu, gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri itu kini dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat. Langung memasuki UGD dan mendapatkan perawatan. Sementara Kyungsoo terus mondar mandir khawatir dengan keadaan yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Dia sangat takut dan panik, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya terlebih karena dia berusaha menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kalut berusaha tenang, lalu dihubunginya orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Oppa.. Hiks" isak Kyungsoo setelah seseorang disana mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Kyungsoo? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun bertubi._

"Oppa aku.. aku kecelakaan Hiks.."

 _"Apa?! Kau dimana sekarang? Oppa akan kesana !" tanya Sehun khawatir._

"Aku Hiks.. aku dirumah sakit Miracle Oppa, cepatlah kemari aku sangat takut Hikss" masih dengan isakannya.

 _"ne Oppa akan segera kesana, tunggu ne.. kau harus tenang arra?" ujar Sehun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo._

"Ne.. Hiks.. Ne Oppa Hiks.. Cep..Cepatlah Oppa.. Hiks"

Setelah menutup teleponnya Kyungsoo terduduk kembali dengan luka yang belum diobati, seorang perawat yang melihat lukanya membawanya untuk mengobati luka Kyungsoo.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam Sehun berlari kesana kemari mencari pujaan hatinya. Tidak lama dia menemukan sesosok gadis yang tengah meniupi luka ditangannya disalah satu ranjang. Sehun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO !" pekik Sehun.

"OPPA!" teriak Kyungsoo lalu menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan sang mantan kekasih dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau kenapa Kyung? Apa kau terluka parah heum? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini ?" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"Aniyo Oppa aku baik-baik saja, tadi aku hampir tertabrak namun seseorang menyelamatkanku, tapi sekarang orang itu masih belum kuketahui keadaannya Oppa Hikss.. aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya Oppa Hikss.." Ujar Kyungsoo kembali terisak.

"dimana dia sekarang? Kita akan mengeceknya ne, kau jangan menangis lagi arra?" berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo lagi mengusap kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terus mengeluarkan air mata, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan. Lalu dilangkahkannya keruangan tempat yeoja yang menyelamatkan Kyungoo itu dirawat.

Seorang dokter terlihat keluar dari ruangan itu, Sehun dan Kyungsoo menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Uisa-nim bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan panik.

"Ouhh.. tenang saja Nona dia baik-baik saja. Untung lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Namun dia harus dirawat beberapa hari" ujar sang dokter membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun mendesah lega.

"Ne uisa-nim ghamsahamidha" ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah tuan mungkin anda harus membereskan dulu administrasi rawatnya" saran dokter itu.

"Ne Uisa saya akan segera mengurusnya" Dokter itu mengangguk lalu pamit meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Kyung.. kau jaga dia ya, aku akan kebagian administrasi dulu" Kyungsoo mengangguk, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya, sementara Kyungsoo langsung melesatkan dirinya kekamar rawat yeoja yang menolongnya. Beberapa saat kemudian 2 orang perawat memindahkan blankar yeoja itu ke kamar rawat biasa. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dan menemani yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo kebingungan untuk menghubungi keluarga dari yeoja yang sedang berbaring ini. Dia tidak menemukan ponsel atau identitas pada tubuh wanita ini. Setelah melamun menatap segala pikiran yang hinggap difikiran Kyungsoo terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah kekasihya. Namun seketika ..

PRANNGG..

Suara keras itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun, ternyata makanan yang dibawa Sehun terjatuh berhamburan dilantai.

"Oppa ! ada apa?!" pekik Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang tercengang menatap sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Lu...Luhan..."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Ahh akhirnya beres juga, pegel juga ya ngedit hahaha.. aku tunggu responnya dari HunHanShipper yaa... well aku belum tahu banyak mengenai Hunhan untuk itu aku belum bisa bikin ff mereka sendiri, so mengalir aja yaa ..

Oh yaa bagi para WonkyuShipper yang udah menunggu aku update mianhae.. untuk sekarang2 aku gabisa update soalnya tugas kuliah ku sedang menumpuk.. jadi aku nyicil2 dikit buat menulis. dan bakal slow update .. tapi aku ga akan menelantarkan ff2 ku ko.. hehehe

So Vote And Coment Please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku walau untuk sehari?

Tak bisakah kau memelukku walau untuk semenit?

Tak bisakah kau menciumku walau untuk sekali?

Bahkan jika nyawaku yang harus ku tukar dengan semua itu akan aku lakukan.. setidaknya sekali saja dalam hidupku aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan bersamamu, Oh Sehun

.

.

Meski aku sudah berusaha mencintainya tapi sangat sukar, maaf jika selama bersamaku aku hanya memberikanmu kesakitan. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bahagia dengan perikahan kita, hingga jika aku menyesal nanti aku akan menerimanya, Xi Luhan

.

.

.

.

 _ **PRANNGG..**_

 _ **Suara keras itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun, ternyata makanan yang dibawa Sehun terjatuh berhamburan dilantai.**_

 _ **"Oppa ! ada apa?!" pekik Kyungsoo menghampiri Ssehun yang tercengang menatap sosok dihadapannya itu.**_

 _ **"Lu...Luhan"**_

.

.

.

"Oppa .. kenapa? Apa Oppa mengenalnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung karena Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya, masih dengan pemikirannya yang entah berada dimana. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo memanggil namun Sehun masih bergeming membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"OPPA !" teriak Kyungsoo lagi kesal dengan Sehun.

"Ahhh. Ne Kyung ada apa?" Tanya Sehun yang kesadarannya sudah kembali.

"Aku tanya apa Oppa mengenalnya? Jika iya apa hubungan Oppa dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo seduktif.

"Ne Kyungsoo.. dia adalah tunanganku" lirih Sehun menatap sendu wajah Kyungsoo.

"M..Mwo? jadi tunangan Oppa adalah dia?" Kyungsoo terkejut, ternyata dia adalah tunangan kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah dunia sesempit ini? Seketika wajah Kyungsoo memerah menahan tangisan yang sebentar lagi akan turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ne.. Mianhae.." Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Lalu dilangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan yeoja yang berbaring itu, menuju taman rumah sakit. Entah Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan Sehun. Disatu sisi dia sangat berterimakasih dengan yeoja itu, disisi lain dia juga tidak menyukai yeoja yang sudah merebut kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah orang yang menjadi tunanganmu Oppa? Bagaimana aku bisa menghancurkan hubungan kalian? Jika dia saja mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dikenalnya" Kyungsoo bermonolog dan menangis ditaman rumah sakit. mungkin dia harus merelakan Sehun, bagaimanapun gadis itu sepertinya orang yang baik. Mungkin dia akan belajar melupakan Sehun mulai saat ini.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar rawat Luhan, Sehun mulai mendekati ranjang Luhan. Dilihatnya wajah yang pucat itu, kepalanya diperban dan jarum infus tertancap di tangan kirinya. Melihatnya membuat Sehun dilema.

"Kenapa Lu? Kenapa kau rela menolong Kyungsoo? Bahkan kau tak mengenalnya? Kau tahu kau membuatku sangat sulit Luhan" Lirih Sehun tanpa menyentuh Luhan, hanya terduduk di kursi sebelahnya, memandangnya lekat.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan Luhan terbuka menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang sudah bengkak. Membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Tapi apa yang harus diperbuat? Ini sudah takdir, takdir yang mempertemukan mereka semua dengan keadaan yang bahkan tidak terduga. Tidak ada yang disalahkan disini, tidak Sehun tidak Luhann ataupu Kyungsoo. Semuanya sudah tertulis, bahkan jika mereka tidak menginginkannya mereka akan tetap berada dalam keadaan yang sama. Kini hanya menunggu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan takdir yang sudah ditentukan, apakah mereka akan menerima? Atau menolak.. apa mereka akan mencintainya? Atau membencinya.. semua itu tergantung pilihan yang menjalani takdir ini.

"Oppa.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Ne Kyung?"

"Aku.. Aku menerima kita putus Oppa" ucap Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahya, tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Oppa tahu.. kau hanya merasa bersalah padanya Kyungsoo, kalau kecelakaan ini tidak terjadi mungkin kau tidak akan dengan mudahnya melepaskan Oppa ya kan?" tanya Sehun sedikit tidak terima karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memperjuangkannya, jika saat ini Kyungsoo memperjuangkan hubungannya mungkin sekali lagi Sehun juga mencoba mempertahankannya.

"Apa maksud Oppa?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan jawaban Sehun, pasalnya tadi siang Sehun yang meminta putus tapi kenapa sekarang malah Sehun juga yang tidak menerima keputusannya.

"Oppa tidak ingin kita putus Kyungsoo, Oppa akan berbicara dengan Luhan dan Appa, kumohon Kyungsoo jangan tinggalkan Oppa" Sehun memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo. Sungguh saat ini Sehun begitu egois. Jawaban Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mendapatkan secercah harapan untuk bertahan dengan Sehun, ya Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun begitu saja. Dia akan memperjuangkan Sehun, wallau jika harus bersama orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Oppa... Hiks.." isak Kyungsoo, menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Sehn. Mereka berpelukkan dan berciuman dengan dengan mesra, menyalurkan segala rasa inta yang ada dihati masing-masing pada pasangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang dari tadi terbaring sebenarnya sudah sadar dan dia mendengarkan percakapan mereka, walau dia masih menutup matanya tapi dia tahu apa yang terjadi, dia mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Sungguhh hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui Sehun tunangannya selingkuh. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sehun ternyata memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu pada Kyungsoo? Seharusnya Sehun melepasnya, seharusnya Sehun meninggalkannya. Tapi kenapa Sehun malah mempertahankannya? Dan apa? Mereka berciuman dengan mesra ! bahkan Ciumannya sudah menjalar menjadi panas ! Didepan Luhan ! Tak sanggup melihat kemesraan keduanya membuat Luhan membuka matanya.

"Enngghh..."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman panas terlonjak mendengar lirihan Luhan, mereka melepaskan tautan mereka. Lalu menghampiri Luhan yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Ahh Luhan-ssi? Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Sehun masih dengan formal.

"Ahh kenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo Luhan-ssi, aku yeoja yang kau selamatkan.. aku sungguh berterima kasih kau telah menolongku.. aku sungguh tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu bagaimana?" ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"bisakah jika aku memintamu meninggalkan Sehun Kyungsoo-ssi?" batin Luhan dalam hati, Sungguh Luhan ingin sekali berkata begitu kepada Kyungsoo. Namun itu tidak mungkin, Sehun akan membencinya dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ahh ne cheonma Kyungsoo-ssi. Sehun kenapa kau ada disinii? Dan bisakah kita tidak berbicara terlalu formal Sehun Oppa?" tanya Luhan pura-pura tidak tahu hubungan mereka. Saat ini Luhan sungguh sangat ingin mendengar kebohongan dari mulut Sehun agar hatinya tidak berdenyut lagi.

"Ahh.. mianhae Lu"

"sudahlah, tapi Oppa belum menjawab pertanyaaku" kesal Luhan.

"Emm i..itu..." jawab Sehun ragu, dia belum siap jika harus berbicara dengan Luhan. Sekilas pandangannya menoleh kepada Kyungsoo, mereka saling menatap seakan mngisyaratkan 'saat ini waktunya'.

"kenapa Oppa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku menemani kekasihku Kyungsoo Lu..." ucap Sehun jujur membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, dia memang akan mencoba bicara dengan Luhan, jika saat ini dia tidak jujur maka Luhan tidak akan mengerti nantinya.

"Ke..kekasih?" tanya Luhan ragu. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar penuturan Sehun, bahkan Sehun tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun membawa kekasihnya aniyo.. membawa selingkuhannya kedepan Luhan, kerena bagaimanapun Luhan berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Ne Lu.. Mianhae aku tidak pernah memberitahumu bahwa aku mempunyai kekasih sebelum kita bertunangan" Luhan hanya terdiam, entah dia harus menjawab apa.

"Luhan.. bisakah kita batalkan pertunangan kita ? Sungguh aku tidak bisa jika tidak dengan Kyungsoo Lu"

"Ma.. maksud Oppa?"tanya Luhan ragu.

"aku.. aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu Luhan. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo.. jika hanya aku yang menolak mungkin tidak akan diterima, tapi jika kita berdua yang menolak orang tua kita mungkin akan menyerah" tutur Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun hatinya senang karena Sehun berusaha mempertahankannya.

"ahh itu.." melihat Sehun yang memohon padanya membuat Luhan tidak bisa menolak. Jika berpisah memang membuat Sehun bahagia Luhan akan melakukannya. Karna bagi Luhan kebahagiaan Sehun adalah yang utama.

"Emm baiklah Oppa.. aku akan membicarakannya dengan kedua orang tuaku"

Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus senang. Luhan mungkin memang tidak mencintai Sehun, makanya dia setuju dengan permintaan Sehun begitu yang ada difikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Sehun. Mereka berpelukan tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang menatap sendu lagi-lagi melihat kemesraan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Luhan, Sehun menghubungi kedua orang tua Luhan, mengabarkan keberadaan dan keadaan Luhan, membuat orang tua Luhan khawatir dan langsung melesat menyusul ke Miracle Hospital.

Cklek.. pintu ruangan rawat luhan terbuka, menampilkan kedua orang tuanya juga kakaknya yang khawatir.

"Yakk ! anak nakal !" teriak Heechul. Namun tetap mendekati anak bungsunya dan memeluknya erat. "beraninya kau membuat eommamu khawatir huh?"

"Mianhae eomma.." lirih Luhan.

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini Lu? Tanya Minho sang kakak Luhan yang tampan.

"i.. itu.. aku.. aku menyebrang dan tidak melihat lampu jalan, tapi tenang saja Lulu tidak apa-apa Gege" jawab Luhan bohong, tidak mungkin dia bilang jika dia menyelamatkan kekasih Sehun, yang ada keluarga nya akan marah besar pada Sehun.

"Syukurlah.. lain kali kau harus hati-hati sayang..." ujar sang appa mengelus surai Luhan lembut.

"Oh ya dimana Sehun Lu?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Sehun oppa dia.. emm .. pergi mengganti pakaiannya karena sudah kotor Gege" jawab Luhan bohong lagi, dan tidak mungkin juga Luhan bilang jika Sehun mengantarkan Kyungsoo makan siang dan pulang kerumah Kyungsoo kekasihnya.

"emm" Minho hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"eomma, appa, gege..." panggil Luhan membuat semuanya menoleh.

"ne chagi ada apa?" jawab sang eomma.

"Bisakah kita membatalkan pertunangan ini?" tanya Luhan membuat semuanya terkejut apalagi appanya.

"Lulu sayang.. jangan bercanda, appa tidak suka" jawab sang appa.

"kenapa sayang? Bukannya kau senang saat eomma dan appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sehun? Heum?" Heechul masih mengelus surai Luhan lembut, tidak ingin membuat putrinya semakin sakit.

"ne eomma.. aku sangat senang dan bahagia.. aku sangat mencintai Sehun Oppa, tapi aku tidak mau memaksanya untuk menikah denganku.. aku ingin melihat Sehun Oppa bahagia meski bukan denganku eomma, appa kumohon ne?" Luhan memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya membuat semua yang berada disana tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Lu.. apa kau yakin? Tapi appa Sehun mungkin akan menolaknya.." jawab Minho.

"aku tahu.. tapi appa pasti bisa memberikan pengertian padanya.. kumohon appa ne?" lagi-lagi Luhan memohon kepada appa nya. Bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi putri bungsunya itu, memarahi saja tidak bisa apalagi menolak keinginannya, Hanggeng hanya pasrah jika putrinya sudah meminta. Dia akan berusaha berbicara dengan Yunho sahabatnya.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Luhan dirawat akhirnya dia bisa keluar didampingi keluarganya, yaa hanya keluarganya. Sehun? Dia mengantar Kyungsoo ke Busan untuk melakukan pekerjaan disana. Lagi-lagi Luhan harus menutupi keberadaan Sehun pada keluarganya, sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berjanji pada Sehun, dia tidak bisa melarang Sehun.

Setelah mengantarkan Luhan pulang, Hanggeng kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju perusahaan sahabatnya untuk bertemu dengan Yunho guna membicarakan pembatalan perjodohan mereka, namun saat diperjalanan dia mendapatkan telepon.

"Yeobseo?"

 _"Oppa.. Yunho Oppa masuk rumah sakit, Hikss" terdengar jelas isakan dari seseorang yang menelponya._

"Jae, sekarang Yunho dimana? Aku akan menyusul" sungguh Hanggeng sangat khawatir, sahabatnya itu mempunyai penyakit jantung yang bisa kambuh kapan saja.

 _"Miracle Hospital Oppa, cepat kemari aku takut Hikss"_

"Ne tunggu disana ne..." Hanggeng menutup teleponnya dan segera melajukan mobil nya menuju rumah sakit tempat Luhan baru dirawat.

.

.

.

 _Miracle Hospital_

Tap.. Tap..

"Jaejoong !" seru Hanggeng menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di depan UGD.

"Oppa !" sahutnya.

"bagaimana Yunho?" tanya Hanggeng khawatir. Namun Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, mengisyaratkan bahwa diapun belum mengetahui keadaan suaminya.

"Sabarlah .. dia akan baik-baik saja Jae" ujar Hanggeng menenangkan istri sahabatnya yang sudah dekat itu.

"Luhan apakah sudah dirumah Oppa? Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne Jae.. dia sudah membaik". Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Yunho membuat Jaejoong dan Hanggeng menoleh.

"Bagaimana keadaan suami saya dok?"

"Pasien hanya terlalu banyak fikiran dan kelelahan, membuat tubuhnya drop. Tapi untuk saat ini jangan membuatnya terkejut, itu bisa berakibat fatal jika jantungnya kembali kambuh" ujar dokter itu membuat Hanggeng dan Jaejoong bernafas lega.

"Ghamsahamidha uisa-nim" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ne Cheonmanayo, kalo begitu saya permisi" dokter itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang langsung masuk ke ruang rawat Yunho, disana Yunho sudah terbangun.

Melihat keadaan Yunho saat ini Hanggeng berniat mengulur waktu untuk bicara dengannya mengenai perjodohan anak-anak mereka, dia tidak ingin membuat Yunhoterkejut.

"Yeobo gwaenchana?" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disebelah ranjang suaminya.

"Ne yeobo,, aku baik-baik saja.. jangan khawatir ne" Yunho menenangkan sang istri yang masih terlihat khawatir.

"Ohh Hyung ada disini?" tanya Yunho baru menyadari kedatangan Hanggeng.

"Ne Yunho-ah. Tadi Jaejoong menelponku, kau itu jangan terlalu banyak berfikir ! jangan mengabaikan kesehatanmu ! kasihan anak dan istrimu" cerocos Hanggeng yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Yunho.

"Hyung.. aku hanya terlalu memikirkan hubungan Luhan dan Sehun, aku ingin segera menikahkan mereka" Senyuman pria paruh baya itu sangat tulus membuat Hanggeng sungguh tidak tega mengatakan sebenarnya, mungkin mereka harus membicarakannya setelah sahabatnya ini sudah sembuh.

"jangan dulu membicarakan mereka, kau harus sehat dulu arra?"

"Ne Hyung.. oh ya Chagi dimana Sehun?" tanya Yunho bingung tidak melihat putra semata wayangnya.

"Sehun sedang ada urusan yeobo, nanti akan menyusul kemari" jawab Jaejoong.

\- Skip time –

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie.. kapan kau akan memutuskan pertunangan kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah Sehun. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Seoul setelah mendapat kabar bahwa appa nya masuk rumah sakit.

"Kyungsoo, kita akan membicarakannya nanti ne.. sekarang aku harus menemui appa" jawab Sehun.

"Ne Oppa.. aku akan menunggumu, Saranghae Sehunnie" manja Kyungsoo memeluk tangan kekar Sehun.

"Nado Saranghae Kyungsoo-ah, kau adalah hidupku.. aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" Sehun mengecup tangan Kyungsoo lama, membuat gadis itu berbunga-bunga.

.

.

"Appa ! appa kenapa?" Sehun yang sudah sampai langsung menghampiri Yunho sang ayah setelah mangantarkan Kyungsoo keapartement nya.

"Appa baik-baik saja Sehun" jawab Yunho lemah. "Sehun.. appa ingin kau dan Luhan secepatnya menikah, appa takut waktu appa tidak akan lama lagi"

"APPA ! apa bicara apa sih? Aku tidak suka appa bicara seperti itu, dan lagi aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Luhan appa !" Sungguh jawaban Sehun membuat dada Luhan terasa sakit, Yunho meremas dadanya membuat Sehun panik.

"A..APPA ! apa kenapa jangan membuatku khawatir appa" Sehun gelagapan melihat ayahnya yang semakit kesakitan, segera kakinya berlari memanggil dokter.

-Skip time-

.

.

.

.

"Appa maafkan Sehun appa, kumohon jangan seperti ini appa Hikss" Sehun menangis melihat appa nya terbaring lemah, keadaanya memburuk sungguh Sehun sangat menyesal telah berbicara kasar seperti tadi, kadang emosinya tidak terkendali dan tidak melihat situasi.

Tak lama Yunho membuka matanya membuat Sehun senang. "Appa, appa sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Sehun.. appa mohon.. menikahlah dengan Luhan" hanya itu kata yang terlontar setelah Yunho membuka matanya. Sehun terdiam, dia tidak ingin membuat appa nya seperti tadi. Mungkin saatnya ia menyerah untuk menolak.

"Baiklah appa, aku akan menikah dengan Luhan"

"Terima kasih nak.. kau membuat appa bahagia" Pria paruh baya itu menggenggam erat tangan anaknya.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu Yunho diperbolehkan pulang, keluarga Luhan ikut menyambut Yunho dikediamannya tentunya bersama Luhan. Setelah semuanya berkumpul diruang tengah mereka mulai membicarakan pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Luhan dan Sehun hanya menerima saja, meski Luhan merasa tidak enak tapi dia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan keluarganya dan keluarga Sehun, Sehun juga tidak pernah berbicara lagi soal perpisahan pada Luhan. Sehun masih bergelut dengan fikirannya tentang Kyungsoo, baru saja dia akan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada keduanya setelah resmi berpisah dengan Luhan namun sirna begitu saja, bagaimana tanggapan Kyungsoo jika nanti Kyungsoo tahu bahwa bukannya batal bertunangan mereka malah menikah. Luhan melihat Sehun sedang melamun dibalkon sendirian, merasa perlu bicara Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sehun.

"Mianhae Oppa, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Luhan menundukan kepalanya, setelah berada disamping Sehun merasa bersalah dengan keadaan ini.

"Aniyo Luhan.. bukan salahmu, ini memang sudah takdirku" jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Oppa .. jika Oppa kecewa dengan keadaan ini Oppa bisa meminta apapun padaku selama itu bisa membuat oppa bahagia" lirih Luhan, tidak tahu jika ucapannya barusan membuat Sehun merasa diberi kesempatan.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu bisakah aku meminta sesuatu Lu" tanya Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan dalam.

"Ne.. apa yang Oppa minta? Aku akan melakukannya" jawab Luhan seraya senyuman manisnya tanpa tahu apa yang ada difikiran Sehun saat ini.

"Kalau begitu.. Bisakah setelah kita menikah aku tetap berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo Lu? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"

JDERRRR...

Sungguh saat itu seperti petir menyambar hati Luhan, hatinya teriris-iris mendengar permintaan Sehun yang bahkan tidak terlintas dikepalanya, katakan Luhan untuk menyesal dengan ucapannya tadi. Tapi meskipun Luhan memberikannya jalan untuk bahagia, kenapa? Kenapa Sehun begitu tega dengannya? Kenapa Sehun meminta berselingkuh bahkan sebelum pernikahan mereka? Apa Sehun tidak memikirkan perasaan Luhan? Apa kata orang tuanya jika nanti mereka tahu. Tapi jika Luhan tidak menerimanya Sehun mungkin akan membencinya. TIDAK ! Luhan tidak mau Sehun membencinya, Luhan tidak akan sanggup kehilangan Sehun lagi, jika ini yang Sehun mau agar tak meninggalkannya Luhan terima, jika memang Luhan harus merelakan kehidupannya demi kebahagiaan Sehun dia akan memberikannya.

Mungkin terlihat bodoh, tapi Luhan menerima semua permintaan Sehun walau hatinya sangat sakit, walau hatinya terluka dan menangis. Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum ceria didepan Sehun.

"Jika itu yang Oppa inginkan aku tak apa" lirih Luhan.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Luhannie, aku sangat bahagia.. aku tahu kau juga tidak mencintaiku kan? Makanya kau mau berbuat seperti ini?" tanya Sehun.

 _"TIDAK SEHUN ! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU SAMPAI RASANYA AKU INGIN MATI KARNA KAU TAK MEMBALASNYA" batin Luhan._

"Ne Oppa, Oppa tenang saja.. aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun saat ini oppa, aku juga ingin oppa bahagia" jawab Luhan masih dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Gomawo jeongmal gomawo Luhannie.. ohh ya dan kurasa Kyungsoo tidak usah tahu tentang hubungan kita Lu. Aku takut dia terluka" ucap Sehun. Mungkin Sehun harus menundanya, Sehun tidak akan membicarakan ini dengan Kyungsoo sampai semuanya tenang. Dan Kyungsoo mungkin tidak harus tahu pernikahannya dengan Luhan, pria itu masih tetap bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo selama mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan.

 _"ya kekasihmu memang tidak akan terluka tapi bagaimana denganku oppa? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Hatiku? Bagaimana seorang calon suami bahkan meminta berhubungan dengan kekasihnya disaat mereka akan menikah?" batin Luhan miris._

"Ne Oppa..." lirih Luhan pelan. Hatinya begitu sakit saat ini, manahan tangisan yang mungkin akan meledak jika tidak segera meninggalkan Sehun. Dia mengatur nafasnya berusaha setenang mungkin agar Sehun tidak mendengar deru nafasnya yang cepat.

"Luhan.. kau benar-benar wanita yang baik" Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan. Meski bukan pelukan cinta namun Luhan sangat senang, membuat Luhan sedikit tenang. Jika dia harus selalu tersakiti dulu untuk mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Sehun dia akan menerimanya. Pertama kalinya Luhan merasakan dekapan hangat seorang Oh Sehun, membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit dihatinya sejenak. Luhan berharap waktu akan berhenti saat itu, karena Luhan sangat menikmati moment ini.

.

.

.

 **HunHan Wedding**

 **Luhan POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Sehun oppa, meski cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi tidak apa-apa, dengan dia disampingku sudah cukup bagiku. Aku memasuki altar pernikahan, memakai gaun bermodel sabrina dengan punggung yang terekspos dan ditutupi dengan brukat yang membalut tanganku, aku akui saat ini aku memang sangat cantik dan sexy itu yang eommaku katakan. Meski sudah mulai banyak bicara dengan Sehun oppa aku tetap merasa canggung, karna kami belum terlalu dekat.

Kulihat Sehun oppa memakai jas hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, sungguh sangat membuatnya terlihat tampan, tak sedikitpun aku bisa berpaling darinya. Aku semakin gugup kala mendekatinya, namun setelah menerima senyumannya membuatku sedikit lega. Kamipun mengucapkan janji pernikahan yang mungkin akan kami ingkari, mengingat pernikahan ini hanya seperti perjanjian bagiku dan bagi Sehun Oppa. Sungguh aku sangat ingin menangis, rasa haru dan bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa bersatu dan hidup dengan kekasih hatiku yang selama ini kupuja bercampur dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa jika teringat bahwa aku bukanlah wanita yang diinginkannya dihatinya maupun dihidupnya.

Kami begitu sibuk hari ini melayani semua tamu yang hadir diacara pernikahan kami. Sampai malampun menjelang, aku dan Sehun Oppa langsung melesatkan diri kerumah pemberian keluarga Sehun Oppa sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami. Kulihat Sehun Oppa yang kelelahan dengan hari ini. Akupun bergegas membuatkannya jus jeruk agar dia lebih rileks.

Aku senang Sehun Oppa menerimanya dengan senyuman, walau aku masih melihat guratan kesedihan dimatanya. Aku langsung menuju kamar setelah Oppa menerima jusku, aku membersihkan tubuhku dan mengganti pakaianku dengan baju tidurku. Kupejamkan mata sampai kudengar langkah kaki Sehun Oppa memasuki kamar istimewa kami, melesatkan diri menuju kamar mandi. Aku sungguh bahagia bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Sungguh bahagia bisa berbagi tempat tidur dengannya, berbagi kamar mandi dan semuanya meski tidak hatinya.

Tak lama kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, aku menutup mataku merasakan degup jantungku yang begitu kencang. Ini mungkin sedikit mesum namun aku berharap Sehun Oppa menyentuhku mengingat ini malam pertama kami. Sehun oppa sepertinya merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, dia tidak berbicara apapun sepertinya benar-benar lelah, sampai kudengar ponselnya berdering.

 **Luhan POV End**

Sehun melihat nama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu diponselnya.

"Ne Kyungsoo-ya chagi"

"..."

"aku sedang dikantor sayang, aku lembur" jawab Sehun bohong, melihat Luhan yang tidur membelakanginya mengira Luhan sudah tidur. Namun salah, Luhan yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka menahan isakannya. Luhan tidak mau Sehun mendengarnya.

"..."

"aku juga merindukanmu Kyung.."

"..."

"Menemanimu? Diapartement?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"..."

"Tapi..." jawab Sehun ragu.

"..."

"baiklah tunggu ne Oppa akan menyusul ke apartement mu, dandan yang cantik arra.. Oppa ingin melihat wajah cantikmu saat kita tidur" jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh lalu menutup telponnya.

Dilepasnya baju tidur yang melekat ditubuh Sehun dan dipakainya T-Shirt abu-abu beserta Siknny jeans hitam. Melihat Luhan yang tidak bergeming membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pamit, karena melihat deru nafas Luhan yang tenang.

"Mungkin Luhan terlalu lelah, sampai terlihat pulas seperti itu" gumam Sehun.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan menyalakan mobilnya yang ada digarasi, lalu melesatkan menuju apartement Kyungsoo dengan riang, bisa menemani Kyungsoo malam ini. Yahh Sehun merindukan Kyungsoo, merindukan sentuhannya, belaiannya dan desahannya.

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Kulihat mobil Sehun Oppa sudah meninggalkan halaman rumah. Air mataku sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Ini sangat sakit lebih sakit dari saat dia meminta berselingkuh. Kutatap kamar kami dalam, Sehun Oppa bahkan meninggalkanku dimalam pertama pernikahan kami, dan yang lebih menyakitkan Sehun Oppa lebih memilih tidur dengan wanita lain. AARRRGGHHH aku ingin mati sangat ini juga.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikanku cobaan yang seperti ini, aku sakit.. sangat sakit karena aku tidak bisa melepaskannya bahkan saat aku merasa sangat terluka, aku kecewa.. kecewa saat dia meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih selingkuhannya, aku takut.. takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka malam ini, meski sebenarnya dimalam sebelum pernikahanku Sehun Oppa tidur dirumah Kyungsoo dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan denganku. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku tak sengaja membaca pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim pada Sehun Oppa saat kami sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan kami.

Aku menagis meraung-raung, air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengalir dipipiku. Apa lebih baik aku mati? Tidak aku tidak ingin mati konyol karena cinta. Aku harus tegar, aku harus percaya Sehun Oppa akan mencintaiku nanti. Tapi berapa lama aku akan bertahan? Bahkan baru sehari saja rasanya aku ingin mati.. tidak aku akan mempertahankan Sehun Oppa, aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Aku hanya harus lebih kuat, ya lebih kuat lagi.

Karena terlalu lama menangis aku sampai ketiduran. Kulihat sekelilingku Sehun Oppa masih belum pulang, padahal ini sudah pukul 8 pagi. Aku melihat diriku dicermin, mataku bengkak aku panik.. bagaimana jika Sehun Oppa curiga? Bagaimana jika dia bertanya macam-macam? Aku mengambil air hangat lalu mengompres mataku berharap bengkaknya sedikit menggempes.

Namun mengingat kejadian semalam membuat hatiku kembali berdenyut, air mataku kembali mengalir.. begitu miris suamiku bermalam dengan wanita lain.

"Kau kuat Luhan .. kau harus kuat"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Haii.. aku update untuk HHS nihh .. yaa aku berharap ff ini juga akan bagus responnya seperti versi WonKyu yang aku Update di Wattpad. Kalo ada yang berminat berkunjung ke Profil aku bisa cari dengan nama yang sama astrimustika29 dengan nick WonkyuLovers. Disana ada beberapa karya aku tapi cast Wonkyu (Siwon & Kyuhyun) untuk yang berminat jangan lupa sapa aku yaa ^_^ tapi maaf karena kebanyakan aku privat soalnya di Wattpad lagi heboh pembajakan dan pembullyan karya. Dan aku juga minta maaf kalo tulisannya kurang baik, well aku baru terjun kedunia ini sekita 5-6 bulan terakhir, jadi harap maklum yaa ^_^ Oh yaa salam kenal aku penikmat baru Hunhan.. dan maaf jika ff nya kurang memuaskan, dan aku cukup seneng sama respon ffn yang bikin aku semangat lanjutinnya..

Jangan lupa Review yaa ^_^

Regards,

Mustika Choi

.

.

.

 **:** makasih cghingku buat dukungannya terus ikuti kisahnya yaa ^_^

 **Hunhan794 :** hehe ini juga baru pertama kali aku nulis Hunhan jadi maaf kalo kurang puas yaa, jangan lupa review lagi yaa ^_^

 **LSaber :** ini udah di next chingu, jangan lupa review yaa ^_^

 **hunhantime :** kebetulan aku udah buat 3 chap jadi mungkin akan fast up chingu.. jangan lupa reviewnya yaa ^_^

 **hannie080 :** ini udah di next chingu, jangan lupa review yaa.. dan ikuti terus kisahnya hehehe

 **seluhundeer :** emm gimana yaa aku sebenernya ga terlalu bisa bikin yang manis2, kurang menghayati gtu kekeke, aku senengnya bikin yang angst, hurt gitu chingu tapi nanti aku taburin nuansa romance nya dehh hehehe . jangan lupa review yaa ^_^

 **Ersaheizza07 :** nihh udah ga keppo lagi kan, aku udah lanjutin ko.. jangan lupa review yaa

 **Seravin509 :** ini udah dilanjut ko chingu.. jangan lupa review dan terus ikuti kisahnya yaa ^_^

 **HunHania94 :** jangan benci Kyungsoo dong kasian chingu hehehe tapi maaf aku buat Kyung menyebalkan disini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa

 **LisnaOhLu120 :** ini udah dilanjut chingu, jangan lupa review yaa..

 **ryshaaa :** ini udah lanjut koo.. jangan lupa review yaa

 **selynLH7 :** ini aku udah next kelanjutannya chingu, jangan lupa review yaa…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Karena terlalu lama menangis aku sampai ketiduran. Kulihat sekelilingku Sehun Oppa masih belum pulang, padahal ini sudah pukul 8 pagi. Aku melihat diriku dicermin, mataku bengkak aku panik.. bagaimana jika Sehun Oppa curiga? Bagaimana jika dia bertanya macam-macam? Aku mengambil air hangat lalu mengompres mataku berharap bengkaknya sedikit menggempes.**_

 _ **Namun mengingat kejadian semalam membuat hatiku kembali berdenyut, air mataku kembali mengalir.. begitu miris suamiku bermalam dengan wanita lain.**_

 _ **"Kau kuat Luhan .. kau harus kuat"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang bengkak Luhan menuju ke arah dapur mulai berkutat dengan masakan-masakannya, walau dia yakin bahwa Sehun tidak akan pulang kerumah dengan cepat mengingat terakhir kali Sehun akan tidur dengan Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi air matanya kembali mengalir ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya menyiapkan pancake untuk sang suami. 

**Bisakah Sehun? Bisakah aku memelukmu? Ingin rasanya aku merasakan kehangatanmu.. penantianku 2 tahun ini... apakah sesakit ini? Sesakit inikah untuk mencintaimu? Tak adakah ruang untukku walau hanya sedikit? Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan Sehun? Sanggupkah aku? Melalui lika-liku untuk mendapatkan hatimu? Mampukah aku meluluhkan hati bekumu? Dapatkah aku menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu? Jika kesempatan itu ada maka aku akan mencobanya...**

 **4 January 2016**

 **~ Oh Luhan ~**

"Luhan..." panggil seseorang yang sejak tadi sudah berada dibelakang Luhan, memperhatikan Luhan yang melamun menatap sarapan yang sudah tersaji didepan meja.

"Lu..." panggilnya lagi karena Luhan belum bergeming. Merasa percuma Sehun beranjak mendekati Luhan memegang bahunya membuat Luhan memekik kaget karena seseorang yang menyentuhnya tiba-tiba membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Ahh.. Sehun Oppa ... kau mengejutkanku" pekiknya lalu memajukan bibirnya membuatnya bertambah manis. Sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh geli mendapati istri barunya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau melamun sepagi ini Lu.. apa ada yang kau fikirkan?" tanyanya seraya mendudukan pantatnya dikursi seberang Luhan.

"Ti..Tidak oppa, hanya aku merasa lelah karena kemarin" jawabnya lalu mengambilkan beberapa pancake yang disiram coklat bersama esspresso yang langsung disambut lahap oleh Sehun.

"eumm.. kalau begitu istirahatlah Lu jika kau memang lelah. Oh ya.. maafkan aku karena semalam aku pergi tanpa pamit, melihatmu tertidur sangat pulas membuatku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu Lu.. Kyungsoo membutuhkanku semalam" ujar Sehun tanpa melihat kearah Luhan karena masih menih menikmati sarapannya.

Sementara Luhan hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar dibawah meja. Berusaha menahan sakit yang dirasanya saat ini mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Ne.. Oppa Gwenchana" lirih Luhan. Berusaha tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"Luhan.. aku harus segera kekantor, terimakasih untuk sarapannya.. masakanmu enak.. Bye.." ujar Sehun singkat lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah mereka.

"Ta..Tapi oppa belum bersiap bukan?" teriaknya membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah.. aku sudah bersiap di apartement Kyungsoo, bajuku banyak disana.. jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir ne, yasudah aku pergi .. daahh"

Luhan melihat punggung Sehun memasuki mobil mewahnya didepan rumah, pandangannya kembali sendu mengingat perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Haahh bahkan Kyungsoo sudah seperti istri keduamu Sehunnie..." lirihnya.

.

.

.

 **Mencoba memahaminya, mencoba mengerti dirinya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.. melihat senyumnya membuatku sangat bahagia, walau kutahu ku hanya sekedar teman baginya. Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap? Berharap akan tiba keajaiban dimana kau melihatku? Entahlah.. akupun tak yakin dengan hal itu.. namun satu yang kuyakini .. Hatiku.. hatiku padamu yang kuyakini akan selamanya menjadi milikmu.. tulusku ... mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku.. suamiku.. kekasihku.. bolehkah aku memelukmu? Kehangatan itu ingin sekali kurasakan..**

 **30 January 2016**

 **~ Oh Luhan ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari 1 bulan sejak pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Hari demi hari dilalui pasangan baru ini, meskipun Sehun jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan namun hubungan mereka semakin membaik, terlihat dari Luhan yang benar-benar mengurus semua kebutuhan Sehun, mulai dari pakaian yang disiapkannya setiap akan berangkat kerja bahkan sepulang kerja, makanan yang selalu tersedia diatas meja dan dengan rajinnya Luhan selalu mengingatkan Sehun untuk tidak lupa makan siang, memijat tubuhnya jikala Sehun kelelahan dan yang lainnya. Luhan benar-benar melayani Sehun sepenuh hatinya tulus, karena itu Sehun begitu nyaman dengannya. Meski sampai ini Sehun hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai sahabatnya saja namun hal itu tidak menurunkan semangat Luhan untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun.

Malam itu Sehun pulang dengan keadaan mabuk.. Kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat Sehun terjatuh saat membuka pintupun segera memapahnya menuju sofa tengah rumahnya. Diciumnya bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulut suaminya. 

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Sehun terus bergetar, dengan sigap Luhan mengambil benda pipih itu didalam jas Sehun. Ragu.. iya Luhan ragu untuk membuka pesan yang tertera pada layarnya itu. 'tenang Luhan kau hanya membuka karena takut jika pesan itu penting untuk Sehun.. Mianhae Hunnie aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan padamu' batin Luhan. Segera Luhan membuka pesan itu, melihat siapa pengirimnya membuat hatinya mencelos, tapi rasa penasarannya jauh mendominasi. Pada akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya.

"Lagi.. sampai kapan Sehun? Sampai kapan kau akan berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo? Aku mencintaimu Sehun.. sangat hiks... kenapa kau begitu tega melakukan ini padaku? Hiks..."

Dengan suasana hati yang kacau Luhan tetap membersihkan tubuh Sehun dengan telaten, dibukanya sepatu Sehun, dilepaskannya kaos kaki dan pakaian yang sudah lusuh itu dari tubuh Sehun dan mengelap tubuh suaminya dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai diselimutinya tubuh Sehun dan dikecupnya kening Sehun lembut dan sedikit lama menyalurkan semua rasa cinta dan sakit bersamaan yang berada dihatinya saat ini.

"Jalja nae sarang..."

"Kyungso-ya... aku mencintaimu..." gumamnya dalam tidurnya. Segera Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang mengigau. Tak tahan dengan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. 

**Lagi.. kurasakan sakit kembali... sekali lagi hatiku hancur melihat foto Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berfoto telanjang dengan pose yang sangat intim "moment yang membahagiakan bersamamu malam itu My Love" bahkan sebagai istrinya pun aku tidak pernah disentuh, tidur seranjangpun seperti ada dinding diantara kami.. sakit... sakit... terlalu dalam... dan semakin dalam... namun aku ingin tetap bertahan, ku yakin semua akan indah pada waktunya.. Tuhan baik bukan? Jika setelah sakit akan ada kebahagiaan.. setidaknya itu yang aku tahu dan kupercaya...**

 **30 January 2017**

 **~ Oh Luhan ~**

.

.

.

.

.

BRUGGHH ..

Luhan terjatuh disofa empuk milik atasannya ya.. itu Wu Yifan atau biasa disapa Kris.. pemilik tempat dimana dirinya bekerja.

"Sa..Sajangnim" lirih Luhan mendapati atasannya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau... ! kenapa?! Kenapa kau menikah tanpa memberitahuku Luhan !" teriak Kris yang sudah melemparkan vas bunga dimejanya kesembarang lantai, untung saja ruangannya kedap suara.

"Mi-mianhae sajangnim.." Luhan menundukan dirinya saat ini tidak berani menatap Kris yang sedang murka.

"Arrghh" Luhan meringis saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh Kris dan tubuhnya dihimpit oleh tubuh Kris.

"Apa aku tidak cukup baik untukmu?! Apa aku sangat tidak berarti bagimu Lu? Kau menyakitiku" suara yang tadi penuh dengan tekanan dan kemarahan kini sarat akan kesedihan.

Yaa.. Kris adalah atasan Luhan.. sudah lama Kris mencintai gadis didepannya ini.. sedikit terobsesi memang mengingat Kris pernah berusaha memperkosa dan pernah menculiknya, namun Luhan masih tidak menjauhkan dirinya dari atasannya, tidak menghindarinya dan tidak takut akan amukannya.. dengan kelembutan hatinya dan kesabarannya Luhan dapat meluluhkan hati pria ini .. dengan telaten dia merawat Kris yang sempat dilanda stress berat akibat perceraian orang tuanya, belum lagi traumanya tentang masa lalu yang tidak diinginkan oleh keluarganya termasuk orang tuanya hingga beberapa bulan setelah bercerai ibu dan ayahnya ditemukan tewas dengan mengenaskan dengan jangka waktu yang cukup dekat, namun karena ia hanya anak miskin yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa selain otaknya polisi menutup kasus ini, dan Kris berpendapat bahwa ini adalah ulah dari para mafia yang kerap kali datang untuk menagih hutang kerumah mereka yang terkadang menjadikan Kris pelampiasan untuk memuaskan hasrat ayahnya yang suka menyiksa, dan itulah yang menyebabkan Kris membenci masa lalunya, ada rasa senang melihat orang-orang yang menyakitinya kini telah tiada namun ada juga rasa sakit mengingat bahwa mereka juga orang tua kandungnya. Walau Kris begitu menyeramkan dan kasar namun Luhan tahu Kris adalah orang yang hangat dan penyayang. Dan karna itu Luhan tetap menemaninya, tidak seperti orang lain yang meninggalkannya dan memilih menjaga jarak dengan Kris, namun tidak dengan Luhan.. gadis itu menarik Kris dari keterpurukannya, berbeda itulah yang berada dibenak Kris. Sekasar apapun Kris padanya, Luhan hanya akan tersenyum lembut, membuat hatinya selalu luluh dan lagi terus terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

Luhan mendudukan kembali dirinya setelah tadi sempat telentang karena ulah Kris yang sedang emosi. Tangannya menyentuh lembut surai Kris.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mencintaiku selama ini, aku tidak marah dengan perlakuanmu padaku.. heyy kau sangat berarti bagiku.. aku sangat menyayangimu Kris, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu.. kau tahu bukan kau sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri"

"kau menyakitiku .. kau milikku Luhan" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Kris, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan menciumnya berkali-kali. Sungguh sangat tersiksa melihat Luhan bersanding dengan orang lain. Namun Kris tidak mau menyakiti Luhan, tidak lagi setelah hampir membuatnya ternodai saat dirinya berusaha memperkosa Luhan dia bertekad untuk tidak lagi menyakiti Luhan, bagaimanapun gadis didepannya ini sangat berharga baginya. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan gadis ini. Meski dengan melihatnya bersama dengan pria lain.

"Kris..." panggil Luhan lembut.

"Ne.. mianhae aku selalu kasar padamu.. aku mencintaimu Luhan sangat.." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"..."

"jika kau bahagia bersamanya aku bisa apa? Aku tidak mau mengulangi kebodohanku dulu" lirih Kris.

"gwenchana Kris.. kau tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi heumm" ujar Luhan lembut masih membelai rambut pria itu..

"Aniyo.. aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi, tapi jika lelaki itu berani menyakitimu aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya.." tegas Kris membuat usakan dikepalanya terhenti.

"Kris..." jujur saja Luhan takut saat ini, Luhan tahu bagaimana perangai Kris. Jika sampai Kris tahu bagaimana Sehun memperlakukanya mungkin dia tidak akan segan-segan dengan perkataanya berusan.

"Lu..." panggil Kris .

"Ahh nee..."

"terima kasih.. untuk semuanya .. kebahagiaan yang kau beri padaku.. membuat akal sehatku kembali" ujarnya membuat Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"aku akan selalu disisimu.. jika kau membutuhkanku aku ada untukmu Kris"

"Gomawo Lu.. bolehkah aku memelukmu? Kumohon"

"hanya memeluk.. kau tahu aku sudah menjadi istri orang" yaa.. Luhan selalu mengalah, bukan karena Luhan murahan, namun ini adalah cara untuk membuat ketegangan Kris berkurang. Ya Luhan tahu Kris menderita kecemasan berlebih yang memungkinkan akal sehat nya terganggu dan melakukan tindakan diluar batas setidaknya itu kata dokter. Untuk itu Luhan tidak pernah menolak dan selalu lembut terhadap Kris.

"Arra.." Kris memeluk Luhan erat mencium pucuk kepala Luhan menyalurkan segala rasa cintanya terhadap gadisnya.

 _'Berbahagialah Luhan.. Luhanku yang manis.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu' batin Kris._

.

.

.

.

Piip.. Luhan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja kerjanya. Terkejut.. karena kekasih hatinya yang menghubunginya ternyata kekasih hatinya. Luhan tersenyum melihat isi pesan itu. Hatinya yang semula kacau kini menghangat.

 **From : Sehun Oppa**

Luhan.. bisakah kita makan siang bersama hari ini?

 **To : Sehun Oppa**

Ne Oppa.. kita makan di Star Restaurant saja.

Setelah beberapa kali berkirim pesan Luhan bergegas meninggalkan perusahaannya saat jam istirahat dan menuju tempat dimana dia dan Sehun akan bertemu. Senyum tercetak jelas dari wajah cantiknya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaannya saat ini, pertama kalinya Sehun mengajaknya makan diluar.

"Sehun Oppa" panggilnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum melihat istrinya sudah duduk manis ditempatnya.

CUP..

DEG.. Luhan terkejut merasakan benda kenyal itu mendarat tepat dikeningnya. Ini ciuman pertama Sehun untuknya. Bahagia .. sangat bahagia itulah yang kini dirasakannya saat ini. 'apakah aku bermimpi?' bagaimana tidak? Ditempat umum seperti ini suami tercintanya mencium tanpa alasan. 'ahh pabbo Oh Luhan apakan perlu alasan saat suamimu menciummu? Tentu saja tidak' tapi bagaimanapun ini tempat umum dan aku bahagia karenanya. Masih dengan segala pemikirannya Luhan tidak menyadari Sehun memanggilnya, hingga guncangan dibahunya membuat Luhan kembali tersadar.

"Ahh.. Mianhae Oppa aku melamun" cicitnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Luhan melihat seseorang dibelakang Sehun.

"Oppa itu siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ahh hampir saja aku lupa Lu. Kenalkan ini rekanku Park Chanyeol" Luhan segera bersalaman dengan Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park ini istriku Oh Luhan" Luhan kembali merona dengan ucapan Sehun barusan yang mengganti marganya. Makan siang itu sungguh dangat menyenangkan dan sangat mengesankan bagi Luhan. Kenapa? Yaa karena sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat romantis pada Luhan, Luhan juga baru tahu jika Sehun sangat suka bergurau terlihat dari canda tawa di antara mereka, orang yang melihat sungguh sangat senang melihat kecocokan mereka. Tak terkecuali rekan Sehun.

"Ahh kalian memang sangat serasi" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja Tuan Park. Dia adalah istri yang sempurna" Sehun lagi-lagi memuji Luhan.

Tak berselang lama Tuan Park Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu karena ada meeting penting yang harus dihadirinya. Namun tak berselang lama...

"Lu..."

"Ne Oppa?"

"Mianhae atas sikapku tadi. Dia rekan rekan penting. Aku tidak mau dia menganggap kita pasangan yang tidak harmonis. Jadi aku harus berpura-pura didepannya.. aku tahu kau keberatan dengan sikapku, tapi sungguh Lu aku tidak bermaksud meyinggungmu.. kuharap kau memaafkanku Luhan". 

**Luhan POV**

DEG

Setelah perlakuan manisnya yang membuatku bahagia tadi ternyata itu hanya kepura-puraanmu Sehun ? Astaga.. kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Harusnya aku tahu jika itu tidak mungkin terjadi pada kita.. lagi-lagi aku harus menelan kekecewaan ini.. apakah begitu sulit Sehun? Sulitkah menerima kehadiranku? Ini sudah lebih dari 1 bulan sudah pernikahan kita, bahkan sampai saat ini kau belum menyentuhku.. aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan segala perlakuanmu. Yaaa hanya itu...

 **Luhan POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit kecewa memang, tapi tak mengapa asalkan Sehun tetap seperti ini. Bersikap baik layaknya seorang sahabat dan menerima semua perhatian Luhan. Hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo juga semakin baik, bahkan yang lebih baik lagi bagi Sehun adalah Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Yaa sangat melegakan...

Tapi keberuntungan tidak selalu datang setiap saat bukan? Seperti hari ini, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka seorang wanita tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, wanita yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya tampak sangat marah. Jelas saja dia mengenal kedua orang itu..

"Oh Sehun.. Xi Luhan.. apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku" yaa .. mereka adalah kekasih dan mantan tunangan kekasihnya yang Kyungsoo tau.

.

.

.

"Luhannie" panggil namja berkulit gelap yang merupakan sahabat Luhan dikantor.

"Apa Jonginnie?" jawab Luhan acuh masih berkutat dengan segala laporan yang dia kerjakan tanpa melihat kearah sahabatnya.

"apa Sajangnim melukaimu lagi? Kulihat kemarin terlihat sangat marah.. apa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"huh? Kau bersikap terlalu serius Jongin.. Sajangnim hanya memberikan ucapan selamat pada pernikahanku" jawab Luhan santai.

"benarkah? Tapi dia itu sangat terobsesi padamu Lu.. aku khawatir dia menyakitimu.. dan lagi aku heran kenapa kau tidak menjauhinya saja setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu dulu"

"Jongin.. Kris itu sangat baik, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku menyayanginya.. dan lagi dia tidak terobsesi padaku, dia hanya terlalu menyayangiku. Aku juga sudah melupakan kesalahannya dulu.. dia sudah berubah. Jadi kau jangan berfikir buruk lagi tentangnya okke"

"Haahh baiklah selalu seperti itu jika sudah menyangkut Kris. Kau selalu membelanya, padahal dia sering menyakitimu.. oh yaa bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" tanya Jongin antusias.

Seketika tangan Luhan yang sedang mengetik berhenti. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat ini. Namun kembali dia meneruskan laporannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Yakk! Xi Luhan aku bertanya padamu!" teriak Jongin karena merasa diabaikan sahabatnya itu.

"kau berisik Jong~ dan asal kau tahu kau salah menyebutkan margaku" jawabnya acuh.

"Ahh aku lupa, maksudku Oh Luhan. Apa terjadi sesuatu Lu?"

"Aniyo.. hanya saja aku .. aku.. aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi menghadapinya, berbagai cara sudah kulakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Namun tetap saja dia tidak melihatku Jong~" lirih Luhan. Kini raut wajahnya berubah sendu, menahan segala sakit yang dideritanya selama ini. Jongin yang melihat itu segela menggenggam tangan Luhan erat mendongakan wajah Luhan yang tertunduk dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Hei gadis cantik... aku tahu kau kuat. Kau hanya harus bertahan lebih lama heumm? Aku yakin tak lama lagi dia akan terjatuh dalam pesonamu Lu. Tak pernah ada yang bisa menolakmu. Kau lihat saja Kris Sajangnim dia sampai tergila-gila padamu Luhan kekeke"

"Jongin kau-"

"Kim Jongin-ssi .. setahuku ini masih jam kerja, sampai kapan kau akan bergosip disana layaknya ibu-ibu arisan?" suara baritone itu mengintrupsi keduanya. Tentu saja membuat Jongin berdiri seketika membuat Luhan terkekeh geli karena melihat sahabatnya itu ketakutan.

"Sa..sajangnim.. jeosonghamnida" Jongin menundukkan wajahya menahan malu dihadapan atasannya.

"kembali ketempatmu Jongin-ssi" titah Kris lagi.

"Ah yee... kalau begitu saya permisi Sajangnim" belum sempat kaki Jongin melangkah lagi-lagi suara Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau benar Jongin-ssi.. aku memang tergila-gila pada sahabat manismu"

"Ahh.. ne .. sekali lagi saya minta maaf Sajangnim.. permisi"

Setelah Jongin meninggalkan mereka Kris menatap Luhan dan tersenyum lembut, beda sekali saat ada Jongin tadi. Senyum itu tidak pernah dia tunjukan dihadapan orang lain. Senyum itu hanya ia tunjukkan didepan Luhan.. cintanya.

"Kau membuat sahabatku takut Kris" interupsi Luhan.

"karena aku tidak suka dia dekat-dekat denganmu" jawab Kris acuh.

Gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sikap posessive Kris yang tidak pernah berubah kadang membuatnya jengkel. Saat semua karyawannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sajangnim namun Kris malah menyuruh Luhan untuk memanggil namanya diluar saat-saat yang formal tentunya. Dan terkadang itulah yang membuat orang lain tidak menyukai Luhan. Karena gadis itu seperti aset perusahaan yang sangat berharga dilihat dari perlakuan Kris yang membedakannya. Namun gadis itu bisa apa? jika tidak mengikuti kemauan pria itu yang ada Kris memarahinya lalu mendiamkannya.

"sayang.. kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kris lembut.

"berhenti memanggilku sayang Kris.. kau tahu aku sudah menikah, dan aku tidak mau orang-orang bergosip tentang kita" jawab Luhan ketus tanpa melihat Kris yang mendengus dan sedang memajukan bibirnya sungguh tidak imut.

"cihh.. menyebalkan" decih Kris lalu meletakan beberapa snack kesukaan Luhan dimejanya.

"gomawo oppa" girang Luhan lalu membuka kantong plastik itu dan mulai memakannya. Membuat Kris terkekeh geli dengan tingkahnya dan langsung mengacak surai Luhan gemas. Sedewasa apapun gadis ini tetaplah kekanakkan dimatanya.

"jangan terlalu lelah, aku tidak mau kau sakit Luhan"

"hmm"

"aku pergi.."

"ne .. "

"ckk dasar.. jika sudah dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan dan snack dia pasti melupakan sekitarnya, katakan aku menyesal untuk membelikannya snack huhh... ahh aniyo.. sampai kapanpun aku akan senang membuat Luhanku senang" monolognya seraya meninggalkan ruangan Luhan dengan senyuman cerianya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sehun tidak pulang kerumahnya dengan Luhan, tapi ke apartement Kyungsoo. Hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya karena seharian ini jadwalnya sangat padat dan berpindah-pindah tempat. Namun dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Sebelum memasuki apartemen Kyungsoo, Sehun mengirimkan Luhan pesan teks agar Luhan tidak menunggunya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement Kyungsoo, tapi saat dirinya masuk kegelapan menghinggapi penglihatannya. Dicarinya saklar lampu didinding dekat tembok, namun tetap hening hanya beberapa barang yang terlihat sedikit berantakan membuat Sehun bingung karena biasanya Kyungsoo tidak pernah membiarkan apartementnya kotor dan berantakan sedikitpun.

"Kyung.." lirihnya namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban darinya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar satu-satunya diapartement itu.

"Kyungsoo... apa kau di..." belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "astaga KYUNGSOO !" teriaknya saat memasuki kamar Kyungsoo ternyata wanita itu sedang tergeletak dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dilantai kamarnya.

Sehun yang panik luar biasa segera menggendongnya dan berlari menuju parkiran menuju rumah sakit. "Kumohon Kyungsoo.. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.. jangan pernah.."

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan membabi buta, dihiraukannya klakson-klakson kendaraan lain yang sangat memekikkan telinga. Pikirannya kacau seketika melihat kekasihnya tergeletak tak berdaya di jok belakang mobilnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Setelah sampai dirumah sakit segera Kyungsoo dibawa keruang UGD. Sehun menunggu dengan cemas bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa selain Sehun.

.

.

"Wali Do Kyungsoo.." teriak seorang perawat, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sesegera mungkin Sehun memasuki ruangan dokter yang tadi memeriksa Kyungsoo, disana gadis itu sudah sadarkan diri dan sedang terbaring diranjang.

"Kyungsoo..." lirih Sehun.

"Op..Oppa.."

"Uisa bagaimana keadaannya" tanya Sehun masih dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang masih lemas, namun tetap membuka kedua matanya mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaan dokter.

"Selamat.. istri anda sedang hamil tuang dan usia kandungannya sudah 2 minggu " jawab dokter itu semangat. Namun tidak dengan kedua insan ini. Sehun terkejut sangat terkejut. Sementara Kyungsoo? Entah apa yang difikirkannya, namun dia menyeringai tanpa Sehun ketahui.

"Ha..hamil?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat respon yang baik juga di Versi Hunhan ini.. dan disini aku juga meremake beberapa kata-kata dan kalimat. Karena pas aku baca lagi ternyata kurang pas hehehe.. dan untuk yang bertanya kapan Luhan bahagia aku fikir nanti yaa.. aku ga ahli dalam membuat kisah yang manis khekhekhe .. Tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ^_^ oh ya dan aku harap sebagai pembaca yang baik biasakan memberi ulasan yaa.. kritik dan sarn juga gpp ko..

Review Please... ^_^

.

.

.

 **seluhundeer :** sekalian aja tabok pake coet chingu wkwkwk

 **hannie080 :** maaf yaa.. tapi aku seneng kalo luhan nya menderita hahaha

 **seravin509 :** kita lihat chap depannya kaya gimana ya hehehe, aku seneng bikin luhan menderita sooalnya ..

 **cici fu :** ini udah dilanjut chingu

 **Guest :** ini udah dilanjut chingu

 **ryshaaa :** pasti.. tapi ga dalam beberapa chapter dari sekarang hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Selamat.. istri anda sedang hamil tuan dan usia kandungannya sudah 2 minggu " jawab dokter itu semangat. Namun tidak dengan kedua insan ini. Sehun terkejut sangat terkejut. Sementara Kyungsoo? Entah apa yang difikirkannya, namun dia menyeringai tanpa Sehun ketahui.**_

 _ **"Ha..hamil?"**_

.

.

.

"Ne tuan.. lebih baik istri anda jangan terlalu stress, istri anda hanya mengalami kelelahan, untuk itu saya minta agar anda lebih memperhatikan istri anda tuan"

"Ahh ne .." jawab Sehun ragu.

"kalau begitu saya akan beri resep obat untuk memperkuat janin dan yang lainnya untuk membantu menjaga nutrisi ibu dan anak selama masa kehamilan..Tuan bisa menebusnya di apotik rumah sakit"

"Ne.. ghamsahamidha Uisa.. kalau begitu kami permisi"

"Ne Cheonmaneyo"

Sehun memapah tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan takut bila wanita itu kembali ambruk. Setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit Sehun sama sekali tidak bereaksi, entah apa yang difikirkannya saat ini, bahagia yaa Sehun sangat bahagia karena kekasihnya sedang mengandung darah dagingnya tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan dan juga keluarganya? Pasti mereka akan sangat kecewa padanya. Tapi Sehun tidak mungkin juga tidak menikahi Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun Sehun tidak mau anaknya dicap anak haram.

Melihat kegusaran diwajah Sehun sejak tadi membuat Kyungsoo kesal. 'apa Oppa tidak senang? Apa Oppa tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Kalau memang iya aku akan tetap membuat Oppa menikahiku bagaimanapun caranya' batin Kyungsoo.

"Oppa.. apa Oppa kecewa?" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Ahh.. aniyo Oppa sangat bahagia Baby" jawab Sehun tersenyum getir.

"Tapi kenapa Oppa dari tadi diam saja?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

 _'Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku bicara pada Kyungsoo tentang keadanku dengan Luhan sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan anakku? Mungkin aku memang harus jujur pada Kyungsoo mengenai hubunganku dengan Luhan'_

"Kyungsoo-ya.. sbenarnya ada yang ingin Oppa beritahu padamu"

"Apakah itu Oppa?"

"Emm.. sebenarnya... Oppa.. Op-"

"Oekk... Oppa berhenti sebentar.. Oekkk.. aku ingin muntah" belum sempat Sehun bicara ternyata Kyungsoo merasakan mual membuat Sehun khawatir dan langsung meminggirkan mobilnya.

 _'Haahh mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya' batin Sehun._

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan terlihat sangat lesu, kenapa? Karena semalaman dia menunggu Sehun tapi suaminya itu tidak kunjung datang, bodohnya Luhan meninggalkan poselnya dikantor. Alhasil gadis itu tertidur sangat malam membuat badannya sedikit sakit hari ini. Bahkan saat pagi hari Sehun tidak berkunjung kerumah mereka tumben sekali, biasanya meskipun dia menginap diapartement Kyungsoo paginya selalu berkunjung kerumah mereka untuk sekedar menyapanya atau sarapan bersama Luhan.

"Lu... kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi sahabatnya. Namun Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"kau terlihat pucat Lu, apa kau sakit? Badanmu sedikit hangat"

"Gwenchana Jongin, bisakah kau membelikanku susu hangat?"

"Hmm baiklah tunggu sebentar ne.." Jongin segera pergi untuk membeli pesanan Luhan. Gadis itu lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya dimeja kantor. Sungguh saat ini tubuhnya sangat tidak sehat, tapi ia tidak mau terus memikirkan Sehun jika berada dirumah.

.

.

.

Setelah meminum susu dari Jongin Luhan mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. Setidaknya itu mengalihkan fikiran dan hatinya saat ini, tak peduli jika kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Merasa tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi bekerja sama Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju apotik yang berada didepan kantornya. Sebelum benar-benar sampai telinganya mendengar seseorang yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Luhan-ssi"

Luhan menoleh dan dia terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo a.k.a kekasih suaminya datang kekantornya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi? ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan Luhan-ssi, emm bisakah aku meminta waktumu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Emm baiklah.. tapi aku tidak bisa lama Kyungsoo-ssi masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan" tutur Luhann sejujurnya gadis itu saat ini gugup dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah.. lebih baik kita ke kantin kantor ini saja" mereka berjalan menuju kantin diperusahaan itu. Suasana kantin masih terlihat sepi mengingat bahwa ini masih jam kantor.

"Kau lucu sekali Luhan-ssi.. orang tuamu adalah pemilik perusahaan yang terbilang besar, tapi kenapa kau bekerja ditempat orang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"ah.. itu karena aku ingin belajar mandiri Kyungsoo-ssi, aku tidak mau mengandalkan harta orang tuaku lagipula aku menyukai bidang ini" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh begitu.. ohh ya karena waktumu tidak banyak kita langsung ke intinya saja.."

"..."

"emm sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Sehun Oppa Luhan-ssi"

Deg..

Luhan tertegun dengan ucapan wanita dihadapannya ini barusan, dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa didepan Kyungsoo. Apakah dia harus terlihat senang karena akhirnya Kyungsoo mengetahuinya? dan sedikit berharap bahwa wanita itu akan mengerti dan meninggalkan suaminya. Tapi hatinya juga tidak tenang.. apakah Sehun yang memberitahunya? Atau dia mengetahuinya dengan orang lain? Jika memang benar apa Sehun akan memarahinya. Ahhh sungguh Luhan khawatir jika Sehun akan kembali mengabaikannya seperti saat pertama kali.

"Ma..Maksudmu Kyungsoo-ssi?" Luhan tergugup.

"Maksudku.. aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau dan Sehun Oppa sudah menikah Luhan-ssi, kau pasti bertanya bagaimana aku mengetahuinya bukan? Sebenarnya.. aku sudah curiga dengan Sehun Oppa akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa sikapnya sedikit berubah, dan tanpa sengaja saat itu aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan Sehun Oppa di restaurant. Lalu aku mencari tahu tentang hubungan kalian dan Well hasilnya sangat mengejutkan bagiku.." ujar Kyungsoo sinis. Luhan hanya tertunduk, perasaannya sungguh tidak bisa diartikan saat ini.

"Mi.. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu" lirih Luhan.

"gwenchana Luhan-ssi.. aku sudah melupakannya, sebenarnya setelah aku mengetahuinya aku berniat meninggalkan Sehun Oppa untukmu karena aku tidak ingin merusak pernikahan kalian. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak bisa Luhan-ssi.. bagaimanapun Sehun Oppa adalah ayah dari anak yang ada diperutku.." lirih Kyungsoo.

DEG

Belum sempat Luhan berteriak bahagia karena Kyungsoo akan melepaskan suaminya namun hatinya kembali diremukkan dengan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Hancur sudah harapan Luhan.

"K-kau hamil?" Luhan menatap tidak percaya.

"Ne.. dan Sehun Oppa ayah dari anakku saat ini Luhan-ssi.. Mianhae.."

"..."

"kumohon Luhan-ssi biarkan Sehun Oppa bertanggung jawab dengan bayiku. Aku tidak ingin anakku lahir tanpa ayah.. hiks.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana hiks.." isak Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, hatinya sangat sakit.. lidahnya kelu.. cukup untuk mendengar semua kepahitan ini, dia tidak mau mendengar yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi aku harus pergi.."

"Luhan-ssi..."

"Mianhae.." Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dikantin, wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

Seringai tercetak jelas diwajah Kyungsoo melihat kepergian Luhan dan melihat ekspresinya.. ekspresi yang benar-benar diharapkannya 'kau fikir aku akan melepaskan Sehun Oppa? Jangan bermimpi Luhan' batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Hiks... Sehun.. Hiks kenapa kau Hiks.. tega padaku, aku sudah berbesar hati membiarkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.. Hiks tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini.. hiks padaku.."

Luhan menuju bilik salah satu toilet dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Meremas dadanya menahan rasa sakit yang didera nya saat ini. Bahkan ia sudah berjongkok karena tak kuat menahannya.

"AARRGGHHH ... Tuhan.. tolong aku hiks.. sa-sakit Tuhan.. ak-aku sampai tidak merasakan hatiku karna ini terlalu sakit hiks.. kumohon Tuhan .. hiks .. kuatkan ak-aku.. hiks.."

.

.

.

 **Terkadang aku bertanya apakah artinya aku bila berada diantara kalian? Apa aku hanyalah tempat bersinggah untuk semua kelelahanmu? Apakah aku hanya potret yang kau pajang untuk bertemu dengan setiap rekanmu? Sudah kulakukan semuanya untukmu.. tapi itu tidak akan merubah apapun.. sakit.. siapa dia? Kenapa dia bahkan mendapatkan posisi pertama dihatimu? Aku...**

 **Juga ingin...**

 **~Oh Luhan~**

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu beberapa hari ini Luhan terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat, bahkan beberapa hari ini juga Sehun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sekali saja waktu itu saat dia mengambil beberapa pakaian dan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya, membuat Luhan semakin hancur. Sehun juga tidak bicara apa-apa mengenai Kyungsoo, dan mungkin dia mengira bahwa istrinya itu belum mengetahui keadaan mereka sebenarnya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan, fikirannya sungguh sangat kacau saat ini belum lagi kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang sehat beberapa hari terakhir. Langkah Luhan mulai memberat, penglihatannya mulai buram sebelum semuanya gelap... tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai. Yang terdengar adalah suara teriakan dari seseorang.

"Luhan !" Kris berlari menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak dilantai, direngkuhnya tubuh itu segera.

"Astaga Lu.. kau kenapa.. sadarlah" dengan hati-hati Kris mengangkat tubuh Luhan didadanya dan membawanya ke ruangannya. Setelah menidurkan Luhan disofa ruangannya Kris membalurkan minyak angin disekitar leher dan hidung dan menepuk pipi Luhan pelan "Lu.. sayang.. hei bagunlah"

Perlahan Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Kris yang melihat itu segera mengambil air putih dan membantunya untuk duduk. Luhan meminum air yang disodorkan Kris sebelum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Keringat terlihat membasahi keningnya.

"kau kenapa Lu? Kenapa kau sampai pingsan? Untung ada aku, jika tidak mungkin tidak akan ada yang menemukanmu karena disana sangat sepi tadi"

"..."

"Hei.. kau tidak mau bercerita padaku? Heum?"

"Mianhae.. tapi aku hanya sedikit kelelahan Kris, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku ne" Kris tidak mau memaksa Luhan untuk berbicara tentang masalahnya, dia tidak ingin gadisnya tertekan dan kembali drop lebih baik dia membiarkannya. Yang pasti jika Luhan membutuhkannya dia akan selalu siap.

"Hemm baiklah, tapi bisakah kau pulang saja? Kau terlihat sangat pucat Luhan, setidaknya jangan membuatku khawatir ne" ujar Kris lembut dan membelai kepala Luhan lembut.

"baiklah aku pulang.." Luhan hanya menuruti perkataan Kris karna memang dia sudah tidak kuat untuk bekerja.

"mau kuantar?" tawar Kris.

"Aniyo kau masih banyak pekerjaan, lihatlah file-file dimejamu yang menumpuk itu" tolaknya.

"aku bisa menundanya untukmu sayang"

"Kris..." lirih Luhan yang kini terpejam dengan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ne ne.. aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang arra? Asal kau pulang, biar aku meminta Jongin untuk mengantarmu okke"

"Hmm.." Luhan hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan menganggukan kepalanya. Tak lama Kris menghubungi sekretarisnya dan memintanya memanggil Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jongin.."

"hemm?" Jongin hanya bergumam dan masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"aku ingin bertanya"

"tanya saja"

"jika kau mengetahui kekasihmu menghamili orang lain apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan mempertahankannya disisimu atau mengorbankan perasaanmu?" pemuda itu sontak menoleh, dia menatap heran dengan pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Lu? Apakah Sehun menghamili orang lain?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan tergugup, bagaimanapun Jongin tidak mengetahui hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, jika sampai tau mungkin dia akan melaporkannya pada keluarganya. Bagaimanapun Jongin adalah sahabat Luhan sejak SMP dan keluarganya sudah menganggapnya anak mereka sendiri.

"A-Aniyo.. aku hanya ingin tahu.. jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Jongin kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan "hemm.. jika memang itu benar anak dari kekasihku mungkin aku akan merelakannya, bagaimanapun aku masih punya hati nurani tidak menginginkan anak itu lahir tanpa ayah.. yaah anggap saja jika kekasihku itu bukan orang yang tepat untukku.. bukankah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan selalu punya rencana bagi hambanya? Jika garis dari Tuhan sudah seperti itu kita hanya harus bertabah dan bersabar bukan? Seperti yang selalu kau ucapkan semua akan indah pada waktunya"

Luhan termenung memikirkan perkataan Jongin. Apakah dia harus seperti itu, bahkan saat ini Luhan masih tidak rela jika harus melepaskan Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup buku harian berwarna Babyblue itu kelaci yang selalu dia kunci rapat. Terdengar suara pintu rumahnya yang terbuka menandakan jika Sehunnya sudah pulang. Luhan bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri suaminya. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit lebih baik dari tadi siang.

"Oppa.. kau terlihat sangat lelah.." dengan sigap Luhan mengambil tas dan jas Sehun lalu menyimpannya di sofa. Namun Sehun hanya bergeming, dia malah menatap intens Luhan. Luhan terheran dengan sikap Sehun yang diam saja sedari tadi, dia terlihat salah tingkah karena suaminya terus memperhatikannya.

"Oppa.. apa ada yang salah denganku?" namun Sehun tetap terdiam. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan.

CUP..

Sehun mengecup bibirLuhan membuat matanya membulat namun mereka tetap membiarkannya menempel selama beberapa saat, melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Luhan Sehun mulai berani melumat bibirnya merekapun memejamkan mata. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Bahkan saat ini Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mengarahkan tangan Luhan untuk melingkar dilehernya. Mereka semakin terbuai dengan ciuman mereka, bahkan saat lidah Sehun mengetuk bibirLuhan dengan senang hati dia membukanya dan membiarkan mereka beradu lidah.

"Ahh.. sshhh" desahnya saat merasakan tangan Sehun meremas pantatnya dibalik piyamanya. Mendengar desahan Luhan Sehun semakin berani menjelajahi tubuh Luhan bahkan saat ini dia tengah mencumbu lehernya dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Shh.. Se-Sehun Oppa..." desah Luhan semakin menjadi. Sehun mulai membuka kancing piyama Luhan. Bahkan mereka masih diruang tamu dan posisi mereka masih berdiri. Belum selesai baju Luhan terbuka..

KRIINNG... KRIING...

Bunyi ponsel yang begitu nyaring itu membuat mereka terkejut dan melepaskan tautan masing-masing. Beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam karena canggung sampai ponsel Sehun kembali berdering dan menyadarkan mereka dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap Sehun mengengkatnya, Sehun berjalan menjauhi Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan mengancingkan piyamanya yang terbuka lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun.

Setengah jam berlalu, Sehun turun sudah memakai piyama tidurnya dan rambutnya masih basah. Luhan kembali terpesona dengan pria didepannya ini, bagaimanapun keadaanya dia tetap terlihat sangat tampan. Mereka masih dengan suasana hening akibat kejadian panas tadi. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan malu. Namun tak mengusik kebahagiaannya karena baru kali ini Sehun benar-benar menyentuhnya. Tapi apa tadi Sehun benar-benar menginginkannya? Ahh entahlah yang pasti saat ini dia sangat bahagia karena itu kemajuan positif dari hubungan mereka. Dan bolehkah saat ini Luhan berharap lagi?

"Luhan.." Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Ahh ne Oppa..."

"Emm mianhae soal tadi.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku"

Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Sehun menyesal "Gwenchana Oppa.."

Mereka kembali dengan keheningan, sampai membaringkan tubuh diranjangpun mereka masih tetap membisu. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan, semuanya terasa canggung. Sampai mereka terubuai dalam gelapnya malam dan menggapai mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun namun tidak menemukan Sehun disisinya. Kembali dia mendesah karena Sehun tak membangunkannya. Kakinya hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi sebelum mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini.. haahh" saat membuka pintu Luhan dikejutkan dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu.

"masuklah.. maaf aku baru saja bangun.. kau mau minum apa Kyungsoo-ssi?" Luhan menoleh namun wanita itu hanya tertunduk.

"Astaga Kyungsoo-ssi bangunlah apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang kini berlutut dihadapannya dengan menangis.

"Hiks.. kumohon.. Luhan-ssi Hiks.. bantu aku.. aku harus bagaimana dengan anak yang kukandung Hiks.. aku tidak punya siapa-siapa Hiks.."

"Kumohon bangunlah Kyungsoo-ssi.. jangan seperti ini"

"Tidak.. aku bersalah padamu Hiks.. maafkan aku.. Hiks jika aku tahu lebih awal mungkin aku tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun Oppa Hiks.. apa aku harus menggugurkannya? Hiks"

"Andwae ! jangan pernah kau lakukan itu Kyungsoo-ssi.. kau akan berdosa jika membunuh anak yang tidak bersalah.. kau tenanglah aku akan membantumu mencari solusinya"

"Hiks.. tapi aku tidak mau menanggung malu karena hamil tapi punya suami Hiks.. ba-bagaimana jika ini terjadi padamu? Hiks .." isaknya.

Luhan terdiam, sungguh sakit hatinya melihat Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini. Apakah Luhan tega? Tentu saja tidak.. bagaimanapun mereka sama-sama wanita. Luhan tidak sampai hati untuk menyakiti wanita lain. Biarlah dia merasakan sakit hati karena Sehun tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang yang tidak bersalah.. Luhanlah yang salah, jika sejak awal dia menolak permintaan Sehun mungkin tidak akan serumit ini.

.

.

.

 **Tuhan.. inikah rencana indahmu yang lain? Jalan untukku menuju kebahagiaanku? Tapi bolehkah kali ini aku mengeluh? Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku Tuhan.. tak bisakah kau memberi cara yang lebih baik dari ini? Aku ingin menggapainya tapi dia semakin jauh.. semakin sulit kugapai.. apakah aku harus melepasnya saja? Tapi aku tidak ingin Tuhan.. aku terlalu mencintainya.. Tuhan.. apa kau marah jika aku memilih berbagi dari pada melepasnya? Setidaknya biarkan aku disisinya Tuhan.. yaa.. kumohon.. ini sudah menjadi keputusanku.. aku harap kau merestui keinginanku..**

 **~Oh Luhan~**

.

.

.

Luhan termenung mengingat kejadian kemarin pagi. Bahkan ia terasa malas jika harus pulang kerumahnya dan menghadapi suaminya. Dia masih butuh waktu untuk berfikir, bagaimana solusi dari masalah yang dihadapi rumah tangganya saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia akan meminta cerai saat pernikahannya baru berjalan 2 bulan kurang. Bahkan dia akan mengecewakan keluarganya juga mertuanya jika memutuskan berpisah.

Luhan tidak sadar jika sekarang dia sudah ada didepan rumahnya. Terlihat mobil Sehun sudah terparkir digarasinya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suaminya sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa tumben sekali suaminya pulang secepat ini. Dia melihat makan malam yang sudah tersaji dimeja dengan Sehun yang menundukan wajahnya dimeja bahkan dia tak menyadari bahwa istrinya berada disampingya.

"Oppa..."

"Ahh kau sudah pulang Lu? Kajja kita makan.." ajak Sehun.

Luhan mendudukan diri disebrang Sehun, dia mengambil beberapa lauk untuk disimpan dinasinya dan suaminya. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, hanya dentingan sendok yang terdengar.

"Luhan..." Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Ne Oppa"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.. mengenai Kyungsoo"

Luhan terdiam, belum selesai dia menikmati moment bahagianya dengan Sehun kemarin kini ia dihadapkan lagi dengan permasalahan Kyungsoo. Dia ingat akan keputusannya yang sudah diambilnya dengan matang. Sebelum mendengarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan dari bibir Sehun tentang kehamilan Kyungsoo lebih baik Luhan yang memulai pembicaraannya.

"Oppa.. ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan juga denganmu" sergah Luhan.

"Ne.. kau dulu yang bicara"

"Emm.. Oppa.. sebenarnya...

"Hmm?"

"..."

"kau ingin bicara apa Lu?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Menikahlah dengan Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo again .. aku lanjut sama chapter 4, adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? aku harap masih.. ya aku tau HHS lagi pada berkabung termasuk aku, sebagai WKS aku berkabung karena kasusnya Siwon Oppa dan untuk sementara ga ikut promosi juga kegiatan Super Junior lainnya sedih .. pake banget, dan sekarang sebagai HHS aku berkabung sama beritanya Luhan yang katanya mau married, huwaaa... Sehunnie gimana? T.T pengen nangis berasa lengkap banget deh semuanya, padahal aku suka sama mereka baru banget sekarang tuh lagi kasmaran2nya sama mereka :'( semoga aja kabar2 itu hanya HOAX doang.. semangat ya para HHS .. aku harap kalian akan tetap mencintai mereka..

Disini juga aku mau menyampaikan beberapa hal.. untuk kedepannya ff ini juga akan aku PRIVAT seperti yang lainnya, demi kenyamanan aku juga.. kecewa juga sih pengunjungnya banyak tapi hanya sedikit yang memberi respon, hargailah karya orang lain walau hanya dengan memberi review.. karena aku juga selalu memberi dukungan saat membaca karya orang lain.. Dan disini aku mau tegaskan kalo FF ini murni milik saya, maksud remake disini adalah saya mengubah Castnya menjadi HunHan karena sebelumnya saya membuat FF ini dengan Cast Wonkyu..

Juga aku mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Guest yang katanya FF ini cast HUNSOO bukan HUNHAN, maaf sebelumnya.. jawaban itu dilihat dari bagaimana kamu memandang FF ini, setiap penulis mempunyai cara menulisnya sendiri.. kecuali kalo dia plagiat, setiap alur pasti membutuhkan cerita utuh agar lebih terasa feelnya, tidak hanya 1 cast yang memenuhi semua adegan, dan tulisan aku termasuk tulisan yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai akhir, aku gamau terlalu terburu2 aku pengen menghayati setiap adegannya. Karna FF ini aku ambil dari kisah nyata (REAL) hanya disini aku mengubah adegan, kejadian, cast, latar belakang dan juga hal lainnya tapi TIDAK MENGUBAH inti dari kisah ini (Seorang perempuan yang rela dimadu). Dan kalo memang kalian tidak suka silahkan meninggalkan page ini, tapi aku yakin para HHS adalah orang2 yang bisa menghargai dan menghormati karya orang lain..

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya.. ^_^

Review Please ^_^

 **Thanks To :**

 **/hannie080/xiaolia/seluhundeer/Hunhan794/Ersaheizza07/cici fu/Seravin509/LisnaOhLu120/hunhania/hunhantime/LSaber/**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Luhan terdiam, belum selesai dia menikmati moment bahagianya dengan Sehun kemarin kini ia dihadapkan lagi dengan permasalahan Kyungsoo. Dia ingat akan keputusannya yang sudah diambilnya dengan matang. Sebelum mendengarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan dari bibir Sehun tentang kehamilan Kyungsoo lebih baik Luhan yang memulai pembicaraannya.**_

 _ **"Oppa.. ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan juga denganmu" sergah Luhan.**_

 _ **"Ne.. kau dulu yang bicara"**_

 _ **"Emm.. Oppa.. sebenarnya...**_

 _ **"Hmm?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"kau ingin bicara apa Lu?" tanya Sehun lembut.**_

 _ **"Menikahlah dengan Kyungsoo"**_

.

.

"Ma-maksudmu Lu?"

Luhan menutup matanya sekejap, menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan kemudian kembali menatap Sehun dalam, matanya sarat akan kesedihan.. kesakitan dan cinta. Meski begitu dia tetap bertekad dengan keputusan yang sudah diambilnya. Bahkan dia sudah memikirkan ini selama berhari-hari.

"Maksudku.. aku bersedia dimadu Oppa" lirih Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Isakannya tertahan dan mungkin sebentar lagi air matanya akan mengalir karena matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Jelas saja wanita mana yang rela dan tidak sakit hati jika suami yang dicintainya harus ia bagi dengan wanita lain. Sungguh bermimpipun Luhan tidak akan sudi. Tapi memikirkan janin yang ada ditubuh wanita itu membuatnya melakukan ini semua, sebagai seorang wanita dia tidak akan tega melihat seorang anak yang tidak bersalah mendapat cacian dari dunia karena tidak memiliki ayah. Luhan tidak sekejam itu.

"A-APA?!" Sehun tersentak dengan penuturan Luhan. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak berfikir sejauh itu, dia hanya akan meminta bantuan Luhan untuk permasalahannya dengan Kyungsoo, tapi bukan jawaban ini yang Sehun harapkan.

"Apa kau gila Lu?! Ma-maksudku kenapa kau sampai berfikir sejauh itu?!" bentak Sehun emosi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Oppa?! Kau telah menghamili seorang wanita dan aku harus diam saja? Begitu? Kau fikir aku tidak sakit dengan keadaan ini? Hiks.. aku sangat sakit Oppa ! sangat sa-sakit Hiks .. bagaimanapun kau adalah suamiku ! aku tidak akan rela membagi dirimu dengan wanita lain ! tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan anak yang ada didalam kandungannya !"

"..."

"aku...aku mencintaimu Oppa .. sangat ! selama ini aku bertahan karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu membenciku Hiks... aku berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja agar kau tidak meninggalkanku. Saat ini aku benar-benar lelah untuk bersembunyi lagi. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa lagi berbohong dengan perasaanku Oppa Hiks.." Luhan segera berlari kekamarnya dengan wajah yang berderai air mata. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Bagaimanapun tidak pernah terbesit dalam benak Sehun untuk membuat Luhan menangis seperti ini.

Sehun hanya melihat iba Luhan, hatinya berkecamuk dengan keadaan rumit yang sudah ia ciptakan. Bahkan Luhan tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu, yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah pernyataan cinta Luhan yang benar-benar membuatnya tak percaya. Selama ini Sehun kira Luhan benar-benar bersikap sebagai teman, tapi ternyata dia memiliki perasaan lebih. 'apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?' fikirnya. Yang pasti untuk saat ini tujuannya hanya ingin menenangkan Luhan.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka menampilkan Luhan yang sedang meringkuk diatas ranjang mereka. Masih terdengar isakan-isakan dari mulut manis yang pernah ia cicipi itu. Rasa bersalah semakin menyeruak kedalam hatinya. Entahlah apa ini karena itu atau karena hal lain. Yang pasti hatinya kini ikut sakit melihat Luhan terluka. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, tubuhya bergetar dilihatnya wajahnya yang terpejam namun masih mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dihatinya. Tidak.. tidak bisa lagi Sehun tidak bisa melihat Luhan seperti ini. Diraihya tubuh Luhan kedalam dekapannya dan ia sandarkan di dada bidangnya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh rapuh itu, tangisnya pecah kala mengingat ia telah menghancurkan hati Luhan... wanita yang sangat baik.

"Mianhae.. Hiks .. Mianhae Lu.. Hiks" Sehun terisak membuat Luhan kaget karena perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun dan menangis? Sehun menangis karenanya? Bukannya mereda mendengar isakan Sehun tangisan Luhan justru semakin kuat dia menumpahkan segala kepahitan dan kesakitan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Bahkan ia sampai meraung-raung dan membuatnya sesegukan disela tangisnya. Satu hal yang Sehun sadar, dia telah membuat luka yang sangat dalam dihati Luhan.

"Se-...Hiks hunh.. Sa-sakit.. Hiks.. sa-sakit se-sekali Hiks hatiku, a-aku serasa Hiks ingin mati Se-Sehunh Hiks.."

"Mianhae.. Hiks .. jebal.. jangan Hiks bicara seperti itu.. Hiks"

"To-tolong Hiks... tolong aku Se-Sehun.. Hiks aku tidak tahan Hiks.."

"Mianhae Lu.. Mianhae... Hiks .. aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu.. Hiks.. jebal jangan seperti ini.. kau membuatku takut... Hiks"

"ARRGGHH Oppa Hiks Oppa...ssakit Hiks"

"Lu... jebal Hiks"

.

.

.

Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu selama satu jam lebih. Semua kepahitan akan keadaan sebelumnya akhirnya bisa tersampaikan. Setidaknya hati mereka sedikit lega walau mereka masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kedepannya. Kini mereka berbaring diranjang dengan Sehun yang mendekap erat Luhan dan tak henti-hentinya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan yang terlelap. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan yang memerah dan sembab, jejak air mata masih terlihat dipipi mulusnya, dielusnya pipi itu dengan halus tak ingin membuat wanita itu terbangun dan kembali menangis, mengingat Luhan yang seperti tadi membuatnya kembali menitikan air matanya. Pria itu menahan isakannya tak ingin melihat Luhan membuka matanya lagi. Tak peduli jika matanya kini juga terlihat membengkak karena aksi menangis bersama sang istri. "Mianhae... hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu Lu.. Hiks maafkan aku yang menyakitimu hingga sedalam ini.. Hiks, aku berjanji aku akan membahagiakanmu setelah ini Hiks.. mianhae.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi.. Hiks kumohon bertahanlah untukku, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan padamu tapi aku sangat menyayangimu Lu.. sangat.. Hiks tidurlah aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu besok" Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan dalam.. sangat dalam... menyalurkan perasaan sayang dan bersalah lalu beralih pada keningnya. Dengan mata terpejam masih dengan bibir yang menempel didahi Luhan Sehun kembali meneteskan air matanya. 'Jalja Baby...' bisiknya. Iapun ikut terlelap bersama Luhan karena sudah kelelahan menangis.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar yang kini tengah terbaring sepasang insan yang masih terlelap. Obsidian hitam itu perlahan terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah cantik istrinya yang kini masih berada dialam mimpinya, mungkin Luhan benar-benar kelelahan. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman, beberapa kali ia terbangun takut Luhan meninggalkannya. Entahlah mungkin karena ia merasa bersalah jadi ia takut akan tindakan Luhan yang mungkin tak terduga. Melihat wajah polos istrinya ia merasa damai. Terbesit dibenaknya rasa yang tercipta saat ia menyentuh bibir plum istrinya 'manis' fikirnya. Namun Sehun segera menepis fikiran itu 'Ohh ayolah Sehun kau bahkan baru bisa menciumnya jangan meminta hal lebih pada Luhan, hilangkan fikiran mesummu ini masih pagi.. keadaan yang tidak tepat jika harus meminta ekhem sesuatu pada Luhan'. Saat sedang menatap Luhan tiba-tiba kedua mata rusa itu terbuka. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu saling menatap dalam, tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan pandangan itu. Keduanya seolah tersedot kedalam mata masing-masing. Baru saja Sehun akan mengalihkan pandangannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan halus menulusuri wajahnya.

Cup..

"Morning Kiss nae nampyeon" ujar Luhan tersenyum lembut, entah kenapa rasa malunya tiba-tiba hilang setelah kejadian kemarin. Yaa Luhan masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian semalam bagaimana Sehun yang berkali-kali menciumnya untuk meredakan tangisan Luhan.

"Mian..." lirih Sehun, kembali ia mendekap Luhan dan mengelus rambut hingga punggung Luhan membuat si empunya merasa nyaman seolah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

"kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aniyo.. aku sedang ingin bersamamu" wajah Luhan bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Terbesit rasa bahagia dihatinya karena Sehun yang merelakan pekerjaannya untuk dirinya.

"ingin bersamaku atau kau malu jika kekantor dengan wajah bengkak seperti itu?" ejeknya.

"kekeke mungkin itu salah satunya" jawab Sehun membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan didadanya.

"Menyebalkan !"

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka, bahkan matahari sudah terbit 1 jam yang lalu namun kedua insan ini masih enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur hangat mereka.

"Sehun.."

"Hmmm?" gumam Sehun.

"soal Kyungsoo..."

"bisakah kita membicarakan ini nanti sayang?" potong Sehun. Sebenarnya ia hanya tak ingin melihat Luhan menangis lagi seperti semalam.

"Sayang?" Luhan terperangah dengan panggilan Sehun padanya, benarkah panggilan itu untuknya?

"Ne.. panggilan sayangku untukmu.. kau akan memanggilku apa sayang? Hem?" tanya Sehun masih mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Sehunnie? Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan saat wajahnya mendongak untuk melihat Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah manis Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya seperti anak anjing yang memohon. Inikah sisi manja Luhan? Bahkan baru kali ini ia melihatnya 'sungguh manis' batinnya.

"Tentu.. apapun untuku Baby.."

"Hunnie..."

"Hmm sayang?"

"Kyungsoo..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan membicarakan hal itu !" sentak Sehun membuat Luhan menegang. Kembali rasa bersalah menghampiri Sehun, entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat sensitif mendengar nama itu. Melihat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya kosong kembali ia memeluk Luhan erat.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae... aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu Lu, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu kembali menangis, maafkan kesalahanku maaf" ujar Sehun.

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat "Hei.. lihat aku" panggilnya. Perlahan Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. "aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sehun.. aku lebih tenang sekarang, terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku saat ini. tapi kita tidak bisa terus menundanya, bagaimanapun perut Kyungsoo akan semakin membesar bukan?"

"..."

"Sehun.. menikahlah dengan Kyungsoo"

"tidak ! kita akan mencari cara lain Lu.. aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku" lirihnya.

"Hei... suamiku yang tampan, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berada disampingmu dan menemanimu"

"Ta-tapi Lu..."

"aku tidak ingin suamiku menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Jangan pernah kau menggugurkan bayi itu, dia tidak bersalah. Nikahilah Kyungsoo.. aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya"

"aku memang mencintainya dan ingin bersamanya Lu,, tapi tidak dengan menyakitimu seperti ini" ujar Sehun membuat Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut.

"aku tahu.. dan jika kau memang tidak ingin menyakitiku menikahlah dengannya.. hanya itu yang bisa membuatku tenang saat ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sehun, dan bagaimanapun anak itu adalah anakmu dan anakku juga. Aku ingin menganggapnya sebagai anakku.. aku tidak bisa menelantarkannya. Karena itu.. madulah aku.." meski ia berucap seperti itu namun ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia merasakan sakit masih menjalar dihatinya.

"Lu..."

"Shhh... kumohon Sehun~"

"tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua kita? Mereka pasti tidak akan menerimanya"

"biar aku yang bicara dengan mereka" jawab Luhan tenang. Kembali ia memeluk erat tubuh suaminya.

"Mianhae... telah mengecewakanmu Lu..." .

.

.

 **Keputusanku.. ya mungkin memang ini yang harus ku ambil demi mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tanggaku. Walau rasa cemburu itu selalu ada namun kurasa ini yang terbaik. Hatiku sudah terbuka untuk membagi suamiku dengan Kyungsoo.. dia adalah wanita yang dicintai Sehun, umurnya jauh lebih muda dariku beberapa bulan. Aku tidak ingin melihat kebelakang lagi. Aku tetap akan melihat kedepan, melihat keluargaku bersatu dan bahagia meski cinta kami harus terbagi, namun aku yakin Sehunku cukup bijak dalam membagi hati dan waktunya bagi kami nanti. aku percaya Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang baik dan tepat. Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri dan akan menyayanginya karena aku tidak mempunyai adik yang bisa kumanjakan. Aku cukup bahagia saat ini.. kuharap ini adalah langkah yang baik bagi kami...**

 **~ Oh Luhan ~**

.

.

.

Hari itu Luhan dan Sehun tidak bekerja, saat ini mereka tengah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga mereka. Sebenarnya mereka ingin membicarakan rencana Luhan dan Sehun untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo istri kedua Sehun pada orang tua mereka. Sejatinya Sehun sangat berat dengan keputusan Luhan, namun jika memang itu yang Luhan inginkan dia akan melakukannya. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya karena sedari tadi Luhan terlihat antusias. Sehun sangat heran baru saja Luhan menyatakan cintanya dan menumpahkan segala rasa sakitnya semalam, sekarang dia malah terlihat sangat bersemangat bahkan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sikapnya yang seperti itu justru membuat Sehun sangat khawatir. Didekatinya Luhan yang sedang menata makanan dipeluknya tubuh itu membuat Luhan terkejut.

 **Sehun POV**

Kulihat dia sedang asyik berkutat dengan masakannya diatas meja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Sebenarnya beberapa minggu ini aku sering memperhatikannya, aku sangat nyaman saat bersamanya. Hatiku juga senang kala dia mengurus diriku setiap saat, tersenyum padaku, dan berbaring disebelahku setiap malam. Aku sempat berfikir untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Luhan saat itu, aku akan berusaha membuka hatiku untuknya walau aku masih belum yakin karena aku masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar akan berniat meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk Luhan.

Di restaurant hari itu aku sangat senang karena bisa menciumnya 'lagi'... ohh aku belum bilang jika sebenarnya aku sering mencium bibir Luhan saat ia tertidur. Bibirnya seolah candu bagiku semenjak hari pernikahanku dengannya. Aku benar-benar ketagihan sampai saat ini. Aku sangat senang karena hari itu aku menciumnya saat ia tersadar. Aku takut dia akan marah karena perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba, maka dari itu aku bicara padanya bahwa itu adalah akting semata demi rekan bisnisku. Yaa karena dia hanya menganggapku seorang teman aku takut dia marah dan meninggalkanku. Malam harinya aku berniat datang ke apartement Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan memulai dengan Luhan, namun yang terjadi adalah aku melihat Kyungsoo yang tergeletak dilantai kamarnya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Aku sangat khawatir pdanya segera aku segera membawanya kerumah sakit bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan well hasilnya membuatku benar-benar tercengang. Entahlah aku harus merasakan apa, ada bahagia dan kesedihan hadir direlung hatiku secara bersamaan.

Aku menyesal... sangat menyesal karena berbuat hal itu pada mereka, 2 orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai. Mereka pasti terluka karenaku.. aku terlalu bodoh dan pengecut. aku merasa berdosa pada Luhan hingga aku beberapa hari tidak pulang dan aku tahu sikapku itu hanya akan membuat Luhan semakin kecewa tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, dan saat itu Kyungsoo membutuhkanku karena keadaannya yang kurang sehat.

Aku hanya mengambil dokumen penting untuk bertemu dengan Luhan, itupun sesaat. Dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengandung anakku tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya, tapi aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Luhan orang yang saat ini selalu menjadi perhatianku. Dan beberapa hari ini aku pulang kerumah karena aku merindukannya. Tapi semalam adalah malam yang buruk bagiku karena melihat Luhan yang seperti itu sungguh .. membuatku sangat sakit. Luhan benar-benar menangis dengan kerasnya membuatku merasakan kesedihannya walau dia tidak banyak bicara hingga membuatku ikut menangis karena aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku saat meihatnya terluka.

Sedalam itukah aku menyakitinya? Sedalam itukah luka yang kutorehkan padanya? TIDAK ! Aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, dia adalah wanita yang baik dan lembut, kurasa dia cukup baik untuk menjadi istri dan ibu bagi anak-anakkku kelak.

Sungguh dia membuatku sangat kagum, mulianya ia karena rela membagi suaminya dengan wanita lain, Luhan melihat keadaan itu dari sisi wanita dan seorang ibu, dia rela untuk kumadu mengenyampingkan rasa sakit hatinya demi janin yang ada ditubuh Kyungsoo. Tuhan... aku telah salah menyia-nyiakan malaikat sepertinya.

Aku ingin memeluknya ... sangat ingin...

"Se-sehunnie.. kau mengejutkanku" ketusnya. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut sungguh itu membuatnya semakin manis dan membuatku gemas.

"Baby... apakah harus hari ini? kita masih bisa menundanya sayang" ujarku, kuharap dia masih bisa merubah keputusannya karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya semakin dalam.

"Sehun~ kita sudah membicarakannya berkali-kali.. lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai sana !" titahnya. Aku sangat gugup, orang tuaku dan mertuaku pasti sangat murka dengan keputusan ini. hahhh aku akan dengan ikhlas menerima hukuman dari mereka setelah ini, tapi aku akan menenang keras jika mereka menginginkan aku berpisah dari Luhan. Meski aku belum yakin dengan lhatiku, tapi aku yakin Luhan adalah wanita yang pantas untukku.

"Ne Baby... aku mandi dulu"

CUPP ... kucuri kecupan darinya membuatnya berteriak dan aku segera lari kekamar mandi daripada melihat amukannya kekekeke.

 **Sehun POV End**

.

.

.

Luhan merona melihat perlakuan Sehun yang kini melembut padanya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan semua perhatian Sehun itu karena tulus dari hatinya. Ahhh sungguh melegakan akhirnya lelaki yang dicintainya itu kini menyayanginya. Ohh dan jangan lupakan sikap manisnya yang selalu membuatnya gugup saat ia menyentuhnya tanpa canggung seperti dulu. Ini benar-benar saat yang dinantikan oleh wanita itu.

Mengingat hal itu terbesit rasa sakit mengingat mulai saat ini ia harus mulai membagi suaminya dengan wanita lain..calon madunya Kyungsoo. Ada rasa kecewa memang namun ini sudah menjadi keputusannya.. ya Luhan tidak akan menyesali keputusannya saat ini. Luhan segera bersiap karena bel rumahnya sudah berbunyi pertanda orang tua mereka sudah datang.

"Selamat datang Eomoni Abeoji... Eomma Appa" Luhan menyambut 4 orang paruh baya itu dengan semangat.

"Hai sayang.. apa kabar?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah melepaskan pelukannya kepada menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku baik Eomonim.. ayo kita masuk"

Setelah acara saling menyapa mereka mulai menyantap makan malam buatan Luhan. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat harmonis yang diidamkan setiap orang. Melihat wajah-wajah kebahagiaan itu membuat Luhan sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakan niatnya. Luhan tersenyum kecut kala mengingat kebahagiaan mereka mungkin tidak akan seperti ini lagi kedepannya. Tapi seperti apa keadaan didepannya nanti dia akan tetap berusaha mempertahankan kehangatan keluarganya seperti ini.

Kini mereka semua sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Luhan dan Sehun terlihat sangat gugup. Melihat tangan Sehun yang kini bergetar membuat Luhan reflek untuk memegang tangannya. Diremasnya tangan yang lebih besar dari dirinya itu.. ditatapnya pemilik tangan itu dan ia beri senyuman terbaiknya membuat suaminya itu sedikit tenang.

"Appa.. Eomma.. Abeoji.. Eomoni... ada yang ingin aku dan Sehun katakan pada kalian semua"

"Ne sayang kau ingin bicara apa pada kami?" Jawab Yunho.

"A..Aku..."

"Apa kau hamil sayang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"A-Aniyo Eomma... A-aku.."

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu Lu" semangat Heechul.

"Apakah Abeoji akan mempunyai cucu Lu?" timpal Yunho. Mendengar respon mereka yang bersemangat membuat Luhan dan Sehun menegang. Bahkan berciuman dan berpelukan saja baru kemarin mereka lakukan. Haahh ini mungkin benar-benar akan membuat mereka sulit, bahkan para orang tua itu sudah mengharapkan seorang bayi diantara mereka.

"hei kalian bisakah kalian diam sebentar? Luhan bahkan belum mengutarakan apa yang mau ia bicarakan" ujar Hanggeng. "Nah Lu bicaralah sayang" lanjutnya.

"Se-sebenarnya..." belum sempat mengutarakan maksudnya Sehun sudah memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku menghamili seseorang"

"MWOO?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

.

.

 **Yeee udah tau kan sekarang Sehun itu seperti apa... aku kasian juga sama Lu harus menderita terus kekeke.. Chapter ini full Hunhan moment. Kalian suka? Aku berusaha menghibur chingudeul yang pada patah hati aja sama Sehun, tadinya mau aku buat sad lagi chapter ini tapi malah melenceng begini ceritanya.. sebenernya menghindari protes kelian sih ahahaha..**

 **terima kasih tidak henti2nya aku ucapkan untuk dukungannya, dan maaf aku gabisa bales koment satu2. well badanku sebenernya lagi meriang.. ini aku maksain update buat para HHS yang setia menunggu, tapi aku gakuat kalo balas kalian satu2 karena badan aku udah lemes banget.. jadi aku harap kalian mengerti.**

 **jangan lupa coment nya yaa…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kini mereka semua sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Luhan dan Sehun terlihat sangat gugup. Melihat tangan Sehun yang kini bergetar membuat Luhan reflek untuk memegang tangannya. Diremasnya tangan yang lebih besar dari dirinya itu.. ditatapnya pemilik tangan itu dan ia beri senyuman terbaiknya membuat suaminya itu sedikit tenang.**_

 _ **"Appa.. Eomma.. Abeoji.. Eomoni... ada yang ingin aku dan Sehun katakan pada kalian semua"**_

 _ **"Ne sayang kau ingin bicara apa pada kami?" Jawab Yunho.**_

 _ **"A..Aku..."**_

 _ **"Apa kau hamil sayang?" tanya Jaejoong.**_

 _ **"A-Aniyo Eomma... A-aku.."**_

 _ **"Benarkah? Benarkah itu Lu" semangat Heechul.**_

 _ **"Apakah Abeoji akan mempunyai cucu Lu?" timpal Yunho. Mendengar respon mereka yang bersemangat membuat Luhan dan Sehun menegang. Bahkan berciuman dan berpelukan saja baru kemarin mereka lakukan. Haahh ini mungkin benar-benar akan membuat mereka sulit, bahkan para orang tua itu sudah mengharapkan seorang bayi diantara mereka.**_

 _ **"hei kalian bisakah kalian diam sebentar? Luhan bahkan belum mengutarakan apa yang mau ia bicarakan" ujar Hanggeng. "Nah Lu bicaralah sayang" lanjutnya.**_

 _ **"Se-sebenarnya..." belum sempat mengutarakan maksudnya Sehun sudah memotong ucapan Luhan.**_

 _ **"Sebenarnya aku menghamili seseorang"**_

 _ **"MWOO?!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"MWO?!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut anak dan menantunya itu.

"Maksudmu apa Sehun?!" Yunho sang appa meninggikan suaranya kareba mulai tersulut emosi.

"Appa.. aku…"

"Abeoji … maafkan kami. kami tahu kami salah, tapi tolong dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu"

"kami mendengarnya sayang, Sehunnie bisa kau jelaskan?" ujar Hanggeng sang mertua mencoba menenangkan keadaan yang mulai memanas.

"Appa.. Eomma… Abeoji.. Eomoni.. Mianhae, ini semua salahku. Aku akan menjelaskannya semuanya dari awal"

.

.

.

PLAKKK….

PLAKK..

BUAGH ! BUGH !

"SEHUN !" teriak Luhan yang langsung menghampiri suaminya yang terkapar dilantai dingin itu.

Mendengar semua penjalasan Sehun membuat mereka kecewa, marah, dan kesal karena Sehun sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarganya. Yunho menampar kedua pipi Sehun bergantian lalu memukulnya hingga namja itu tersungkur ke sudut ruangan. Hanggeng berusaha menahan Yunho agar sahabatnya itu tidak kembali memukul menantu kesayangannya. Meski ia merasakan hal yang sama namun ia tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan terhadap Sehun dan ingin menyelesaikannya dengan keadaan yang lebih tenang.

"Kau mengecewakan Eomma Sehunnie" lirih Jaejoong yang sudah menangis dan kini dipeluk oleh Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Meski ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa namun tatapannya penuh dengan raut kekecewaan terhadapnya. Ia mulai bersikap dingin kepada Sehun bahkan anaknya sendiri yang menurutnya sangat bodoh. Dalam hatinya ia menyalahkan keduanya yang sama-sama tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Pabbo !

"Mianhae Abeoji Mianhae, aku mohon jangan memukul Sehunnie lagi hiks.." Luhan berlutut didepan orang tua dan mertuanya dengan mengangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Appa .. hiks maafkan Sehunnie, maafkan Luhan hiks"

"Ohh Tuhan.. bahkan ini semua bukan kesalahanmu sayang.. maaf.. maafkan Abeoji yang tidak bisa membesarkan Sehun dengan baik sayang maafkan Abeoji" Yunho ikut berlutut dan merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang semakin terisak. Sehun? dia masih terduduk ditempatnya memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit dan wajahnya yang sedikit bengkak karena pukulan Appanya. Sehun terpaku melihat keadaan didepan matanya, Luhan…. Luhannya meminta maaf atas kesalahan dan kebodohannya..'Oh Tuhan sebesar itukah aku melukai Luhan yang selama ini tulus mencintainya' batin Sehun.

"Aniyo Abeoji.. aku yang minta maaf karena membuat Sehunnie melakukan kesalahan itu, aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, semuanya kesalahanku Abeoji Hiks.."

' _tidak Luhan tidak sayang.. ini salahku bukan salahmu. maafkan aku' batin Sehun. Lelaki itu menatap sendu istrinya yang kini terluka olehnya._

"Ohh sayang.." Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sanggup melihat suami dan menantunya saling berpelukan dan meminta maaf akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka, menangis bersama mereka karena sedari tadi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

Yunho sang Appa Sehun merangkak menuju tempat duduk Hanggeng dan Heechul, ia berlutut dihadapan mereka dan memegang kaki mereka membuat semua orang membulatkan matanya melihat sikap Yunho.

"ASTAGA YUNHO-AH!" teriak Hanggeng.

"Hyung.. hiks maafkan anakku, dia memang sangat bodoh. maafkan dia Hyung.. hiks maafkan kami yang tidak bisa mengurus Sehun dengan baik. Aku mengecewakan kalian mianhae" Hanggeng melihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan dan didengar dari sahabatnya itu. Ia segera merengkuh tubuh kekar itu dan memeluknya erat. Hanggeng sangat mengerti bahwa saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong benar-benar malu terhadap keluarganya karena ulah Sehun. Namun ia berusaha mengerti karena bagaimanapun ia ingin hubungan mereka tetap utuh dan baik-baik saja.

"Yunho apa yang kau lakukan? itu bukan kesalahanmu" tutur Heechul yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Yunho-ah jangan begini, kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya ne" ucap Hanggeng menenangkan.

"Aniyo Hyung.. hiks.. aku..aku akan menceraikan Sehun dan Luhan"

DEGG

"APPA ! hiks jangan ceraikan aku dan Luhan kumohon" jantung Sehun serasa akan meloncat keluar mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya, rasa sakit dan kecewa menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak rela jika harus kehilangan Luhannya, walau belum yakin dengan perasaanya tapi Sehun tidak ingin berpisah dengan istrinya itu. Sehun kini memeluk erat kaki ayahnya yang memalingkan mukanya tak ingin melihat wajah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"A-Abeoji Hiks … jangan Abeoji.." Luhan yang ikut terkejut kini kembali meraung, sungguh Luhan baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan dengan perubahan sikap Sehun padanya, dan kini ia harus dipisahkan dengan kekasih hatinya. TIDAK ! meski Sehun kerap kali menyakitinya ia akan tetap bertahan disamping pria itu, itulah janjinya.

"Tidak Luhan, kau harus menceraikan Sehun sayang, dia sudah menyakitimu. aku malu.. sangat malu padamu dan keluargamu Luhan" ujar Yunho yang kini tengah memandang Luhan yang masih terisak dipelukan Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang meronta dikakinya.

"ANDWAE ! Appa kumohon .. jangan lakukan ini padaku appa Hiks"

"Kenapa? kau bisa melukai Luhan dengan mudahnya, dan sekarang kenapa Appa tidak bisa membalasnya untuk Luhan hah?" desis Yunho sarkatik. Luhan bangun dan memeluk tubuh mertuanya meski masih terisak.

"Aku mencintai Sehunnie Abeoji..hiks. sangat mencintainya, kumohon jangan pisahkan kami. Aku dan Sehunnie akan memperbaiki keadaan ini hiks, mian membuat kalian semua kecewa"

"Tapi sayang…"

"Abeoji… kumohon biarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah kami sendiri hiks. Jika aku sudah tidak mampu aku akan menyerah.. kumohon.."

Wajah Luhan yang memelas membuat semuanya luluh seketika, sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai merasa tenang, Sehunpun sudah melepaskan pelukannya dikaki sang ayah. Kini mereka semua kembali duduk diposisi semula. Beberapa saat telah berlalu namun semuanya masih saja hening.

"Sekarang apa solusi kalian?" Hanggeng memecah keheningan.

"Aku.. aku akan membiarkan Sehunnie menikah dengan gadis itu Abeoji"

DEG..

Mereka semua yang kini malah terkejut dengan penuturan Luhan. "Maksudmu apa sayang?" Tanya Yunho yang emosinya mulai tersulut lagi.

"Aku rela jika harus berbagi Sehunnie dengan gadis itu, aku… aku .. bersedia dimadu Abeoji" lirihnya.

"Kau gila Luhan"

"Aniyo Abeoji.. aku sangat mencintai Sehunnie, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin gadis itu membesarkan anak kami sendiri. Jadi kumohon Abeoji, Appa, Eomoni dan Eomma menyetujuinya.."

"Hyung? Noona?" Tanya Yunho pada kedua orang tua Luhan.

"…..."

"…" mereka hanya diam dan mendesah dengan keputusan yang telah Luhan buat.

"Kau lihat Sehun? betapa mulianya istrimu ini? tidakkah kau merasa menjadi seorang pria paling brengsek Hah?! kau sudah melukainya berkali-kali, tapi Luhan rela untuk diduakan dan menganggap anak jalang itu sebagai anak kalian tapi apa yang kau berikan padanya hah?! jika bukan karena Luhan aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu anakku lagi !" Yunho kembali memarahi Sehun membuat anaknya itu semakin menunduk karena seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya semurka itu.

"Ssstt.. Yunho-ah tenanglah, ingat kesehatanmu" ujar Heechul menenangkan namdongsaengnya itu dan Jaejoong hanya mengelus punggung suaminya. Mereka takut jantung Yunho akan kambuh lagi jika emosinya tidak segera diredakan.

"Kau yakin sayang?" Tanya sang ayah pada Luhan.

"Ne Appa.. aku sangat yakin aku sudah memikirkannya" jawab Luhan meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan kalian, kami tidak akan memaksa. Dan kau Sehun-ah.. aku memang kecewa padamu, tapi jika putriku yang menginginkan semua ini aku bisa apa? aku hanya berharap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan lainnya"

"Gomawo Appa…" Luhan tersenyum girang karena semuanya telah memberi restu kepada mereka. Mertuanya tak habis fikir terbuat dari apa hati menantunya itu, sungguh mulia sekali. Dan itu membuat mereka semakin menyayangi Luhan.

"Ne Abeoji..Jeongmal Mianhae"

"Kapan pernikahan itu akan dipersiapkan?" Celetuk Jaejoong.

"kami akan membicarakannya dulu dengan gadis itu Eomoni"

"Jangan pernah kau mengharapkan kami untuk datang dipernikahanmu dan wanita jalang itu Sehunnie, aku benar-benar tidak sudi untuk melihat wanita yang menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian meski disini yang bersalah adalah anakku sendiri. aku tidak akan pernah memberi restuku pada kalian, ahh ya… sampai kapanpun menantuku hanya satu, Luhan" semua tercekat mendengar penuturan tajam ibu bak malaikat itu. Tidak pernah ada yang mendengarnya berbicara sekasar itu bahkan suaminya. Dan kini mereka tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah berada dipuncak amarahnya, tidak ada yang berani menyela ataupun menginterupsi, semuanya terdiam karena tidak ingin mendengarkan hal yang lebih dari apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan tadi, Yunho bahkan diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

Setelah acara perundingan itu selesai semuanya kembali pulang dengan wajah yang masih menyimpan kekecewaan. Luhan membereskan tempat yang sedikit berantakan karena aksi mereka tadi. Setelah selesai Luhan berjalan kedapur mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil lalu membawanya kekamar. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang meringkuk diranjang mereka dengan kedua tangan menangkup lututnya.

"Sehunnie…" Luhan tertegun melihat Sehun yang memejamkan matanya tapi air mata masih deras mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Luhan tahu Sehun pasti merasa tidak pantas untuknya dan bersalah kepada mertua dan orangtuanya. Meski Sehun bisa dibilang gentlemen namun ia tetap seorang anak yang masih ingin dimanjakan oleh orang tuanya, umur mereka bahkan belum menginjak dewasa mengingat mereka baru saja menginjak 20 tahun. Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya menangis selama ini kecuali orang tuanya. Sehun tidak pernah melihat orang tuanya bersikap sedingin itu padanya, mereka bahkan tidak memeluk Sehun saat pulang tadi seperti biasanya, hanya tatapan dingin yang didapatnya. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat sedih. Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun yang masih terpejam.

"Hei.. jangan difikirkan ne.. mereka masih emosi Sehunnie, tak lama lagi mereka akan kembali seperti biasanya hmm?" Luhan membelai pipi Sehun dan menghapus air mata cintanya itu. Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Luhan dalam. (ko aku merasa disini Sehun cengeng banget ya?)

"Mereka akan datang dipernikahanmu dan Kyungsoo Sehunnie.. akan kupastikan itu ne" Sehun menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Luhan sangat erat. Sungguh ia ingin sekali berteriak bahwa yang membuatnya bersedih bukan hal itu, tapi sikap Luhan yang seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Luhan masih saja memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Lu.. hiks Mian..Mianhae"

"Ssstt.. tenanglah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi hmm" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang erat itu dan mulai membasuh wajah suaminya itu perlahan "Lihat matamu bengkak Sehunnie.. kau tidak terlihat tampan lagi dan.. Ommo, sudut bibirmu membiru Sehunnie.. apakah sakit?" Sehun menggeleng membuat Luhan menggerutu. Luhan kembali membasuh luka diwajah Sehun akibat hantaman mertuanya, lalu mengoleskan salepnya perlahan. Sehun tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan membuat wajah gadis itu merona. Setelah selesai Sehun menarik Luhan untuk tidur dipelukannya 'lagi'. Mereka tidak membiacarakan apa-apa, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan, dan mulai terlelap. Sehun sungguh sangat lelah dengan hari ini. Luhan? dia memandang Sehun lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut dan ikut terlelap dipelukan hangat suaminya itu.

" **Aku tahu… keputusanku menyakiti mereka, mereka yang telah membesarkanku dan mertua yang sangat menyayangiku. Mianhae… karena aku begitu egois untuk mempertahankan suamiku. Minanhae… karena aku begitu ingin melanjutkan kisah cintaku. Mianhae… jika aku membuat luka yang dalam meski kalian tidak berbicara apapun.**

 **Aku… tidak akan pernah menyesal.**

 **Bolehkah? Bolehkah saat ini aku merasa bahagia karena kekasihku mulai melihatku? bolehkah kini aku sedikit berharap jika suatu saat dia akan mencintaiku?"**

 **~ Oh Luhan ~**

.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menyinari setiap sudut ruangan dirumah itu, namun kedua insan itu masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Sehun terbangun lebih dahulu, dilihatnya sang istri masih terlelap damai. Jemari panjangnya mulai menelusuri lekuk wajahnya hingga terhenti dibibir berwarna pink alami itu. tergoda .. Sehun tergoda untuk mengecupnya ..

CUPP.. ia mencium lembut bibir itu, melihat tidak ada respon dari pemiliknya membuatnya semakin berani, Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dalam membuat sang empunya mengerang. Mendengar erangan itu Sehun semakin berani dan menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan membuat istrinya itu membuka matanya karena terusik, Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan suaminya namun Luhan kembali menikmatinya dan ikut memainkan lidahnya. Merasa ciumannya mendapat balasan Sehun semakin memberanikan diri, tangannya mulai menyingkap piyama Luhan didalam selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh mereka, Sehun mulai meremas payudara Luhan yang memang tidak memakai apa-apa..

"Assshh .. Ahhh Sehunnie Enghh" Luhan melepaskan ciumannya karena desahannya tidak bisa ditahan sementara Sehun mengalihkan bibirnya untuk mencumbu leher Luhan yang putih mulus itu membuat tanda-tanda kepemilikan ditubuh istrinya itu.

"Ssshh ahhh" Luhan semakin mengerang kala ciuman Sehun turun pada payudaranya dan mengemutnya bergantian membuat Sehun semakin gencar.

TRIIING….

Ponsel Luhan berdering membuat keduanya berhenti dari kegiatannya, karena terkejut mereka melepaskan sentuhan masing-masing dan mulai salah tingkah. Uhh lagi-lagi kegiatan panas mereka terganggu, Sehun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan Luhan kesamping meja mengambil ponselnya. (sebenernya aku merinding nulisnya jadi skip aja ya hihii).

"Yeoboseyo"

" _Lu.. bisakah hari ini menemaniku untuk meeting dengan klienku dari Jepang? Sekretarisku tidak masuk"_

"Ahh ne Kris.. aku akan bersiap-siap dulu"

" _Okke .. aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi"_

"Ne.. Bye.."

Luhan menutup teleponnya, untung saja Sehun sudah masuk kekamar mandi dan tidak harus menyaksikan kegugupannya dan rasa malunya. Luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mulai mempersiapkan pakaian Sehun juga sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

TING TONG..

Luhan segera berlari dan mulutnya tak berhenti menggerutu karena bell itu tidak ada henti-hentinya berdering membuatnya kesal karena saat ini ia sedang memakan sarapan paginya bersama sang suami.

"Pasti itu Kris.. dia cepat sekali. harusnya dia menunggu saja dibawah aishh mengganggu saja" gerutunya sepanjang jalan. Mau bagaimana lagi salahnya sendiri memberikan alamat barunya pada pria itu, Luhan tau jika ini akan terjadi tapi tidak mungkin juga dia merahasiakan tempat tinggalnya pada Kris, bisa-bisa pria itu kembali mengamuk padanya.

"Kris kau bisa….Kyungsoo?"

"Luhan-ssi bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Sehun Oppa?" Kyungsoo yang sudah tahu hubungan pernikahan Luhan dan Sehunpun tetap datang tanpa rasa malu kalau dia bisa saja disebut perusak rumah tangga, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli toh menurutnya Luhanlah yang merebut kekasihnya.

"Ahh.. Se-Sehun sedang…"

"Siapa Lu? Kyungsoo? sedang apa disini pagi-pagi?" belum sempat berbicara Sehun sudah berada dibelakang Luhan menghampirinya. Pemuda tapan itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung karena kedatangan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat hanya menggeram kesal karena Sehun tidak menyambutnya seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi ia segera masuk kedalam rumah tanpa dipersilahkan oleh pemiliknya dan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Wae? Oppa tidak menyukainya? aku adalah ibu dari anakmu Oppa, jadi hal wajar bukan jika anak ini ingin bertemu Appanya"

DEG

Lagi… Luhan merasa teriris, namun ia menepis segala pemikiran buruk itu 'Gwenchana Lu, kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya belum terbiasa' innernya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka, ia tidak ingin melihat romantika yang akan terjadi didepannya lebih lama. Dia segera meninggalkan dua orang itu untuk bersiap ke kantor.

"L-Lu…"

"Mian Sehunnie aku harus segera kekantor"

"Ta-Tapi…"

TRIIING…. beruntung sekali orang yang ditunggunya menelpon, sedikit lega karena ia selamat dari segala macam pertanyaan Sehun nanti. Dengan gugup Luhan segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Ahh Kris Oppa… sudah sampai?"

"…..."

"baiklah aku akan segera turun"

"…"

"Ne…."

PIP

"Sehunnie mian aku pergi dulu, aku dijemput oleh atasanku untuk menemaninya meeting karena sekretarisnya tidak bisa masuk hari ini. mmm apa kau mengzinkanku?" sebagai istri yang baik Luhan akan tetap meminta izin pada suaminya dengan siapa ia akan pergi. Luhan begitu menghormati Sehun.

"Ohh.. tentu saja"

"Mmm baiklah aku pergi dulu ne. Sampai nanti. Kyungsoo-ssi permisi"

"Ne.. hati-hati"

' _aneh sekali, kenapa dia tidak bereaksi apapun padaku? padahal akan sangat menyenangkan membuatnya kesal pagi ini ckk aku harus mencari cara lain' inner Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

BRAKK…

"Astaga Lu kau bisa membuat mobilku masuk rumah sakit" gerutu sang pemilik mobil saat si pelakunya menghempaskan bokongnya dijok mahal setelah membanting pintu mobil mewah Kris begitu saja.

"Hehehe Mian.. kau menunggu lama?" Kekehnya.

"Aniyo.. selama apapun aku akan selalu setia menunggumu sayang" goda Kris menggerlingkan matanya.

"Aiisshh jinjja ! berhenti memanggilku begitu Sajangnim. Jika orang lain mendengar mungkin aku akan dikira berselingkuh denganmu uhh" kesal Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Ckk kemana panggilan manismu tadi? Oppa? kekeke Luhannieku so cute"

"Berhenti atau aku tidak menemanimu?" ancamnya.

"Okke Okke aku menyerah. Haahh sampai kapan aku akan tunduk padamu Lu? Menyebalkan"

"aku tidak pernah memintamu"

"Ckk.. kau sudah sarapan heum?"

"Sudah.. bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak melewatkannya kan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, bagaimanapun keadaan mereka gadis itu selalu saja menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan perhatian padanya. "Hmm tentu saja, aku tidak akan melupakan perintah ratuku"

"Gombal" Kris hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Kris dan Luhan segera melesatkan diri menuju tempat mereka akan meeting bersama klien penting. Hari masih pagi tapi mereka benar-benar sudah disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk karena sedang menjalankan proyek baru.

.

.

.

"Oppa… kenapa Luhan memanggilmu Sehunnie? kalian terlihat sangat dekat" Kyungsoo masih kesal saat mendengar Luhan memanggil Sehunnya seperti itu tadi.

"tentu saja dekat dia istriku Bummie" jawab Sehun santai, tentu saja Kyungsoo semakin geram dibuatnya. 'Tidak tidak.. aku tidak akan membiarkannya' batin Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak suka wanita itu mendekati Oppa !"

"KYUNGSOO ! jangan sebut Luhan wanita itu. Panggil dia Eonni dia lebih tua darimu meski beberapa bulan" Hardik Sehun mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang begitu kasar membuat Kyungsoo merengut, tapi Sehun heran.. kemana sikap lembut gadisnya itu? sekarang dia seperti orang yang berbeda. Apa karena baby? fikir Sehun.

"Oppa…"

"aku tidak suka kau memanggilnya begitu. Hormatilah Luhan dan aku karna kami sudah menikah" Sehun mulai melembut pada Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa bersikap kasar padanya.

"lalu aku? apa yang akan terjadi padaku? apa Oppa akan menggugurkan anak ini? hiks"

"astaga maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya. aku terlalu emosi tadi, maksudku bukan begitu"

"Hiks Oppa jahat padaku ! Oppa tidak menginginkan aku dan bayi ini ! Hiks. Bahkan Oppa lebih membela orang yang sudah merebutmu dariku ! Aku membencimu Oppa ! Hiks"

"Ssstt Mianhae… Mianhae… aku mencintaimu dan bayi kita. Tapi jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Luhan Kyung. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya terlalu dalam sayang"

"Aku takut Oppa akan jatuh cinta padanya Hiks"

"No chagi no.. aku hanya menghormatinya sebagai istriku. Aku hanya mencintaimu Kyungsoo. berhenti menangis ne kasihan baby kita sayang" entahlah bahkan hati Sehun tidak seperti apa yang dikatakannya menandakan jika lelaki tampan itu sedang dilanda keraguan.

"Hiks Yakseok?"

"yakseok…" mendengar Sehun yang berjanji seperti membuat Kyungsoo menyeringai senang. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luhan mengambil hati lelakinya, apalagi dengan anak yang dikandungnya bisa menjadi senjata untuk mempertahankan Sehun.

"jangan bekerja.. baby ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan Appanya"

"Okke Baby !"

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Haahhh gara-gara jam wekerku rusak karna kubanting kemarin aku jadi bangun terlambat dan tidak bisa membuat sarapan, terpaksa aku harus membelinya diluar. Ahh sepertinya sarapan sup gingseng bagus juga demi menambah staminaku. Aku menjalankan mobilku ketempat yang kutuju. Baru saja aku memesan sarapan, aku melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar. Aku masih belum yakin sebenarnya, namun semakin aku memperhatikannya ternyata dugaanku benar.

"Astaga itu Sehun? sedang apa dia disini dan siapa itu?" gumamku. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat sesosok wanita yang berada disebelahnya sedang bermanja-manja pada Sehun. Sekelebat bayangan Luhan terlintas di otakku. Raut wajahnya… ucapannya tempo hari…

"jangan-jangan… astaga Luhan" Semoga saja dugaanku salah tentang Luhan yang akan menceraikan Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun menikahi wanita itu. Astaga Lu… kenapa kau tertutup sekali belakangan ini padaku. Karena khawatir pada sahabatku aku sampai melupakan pesananku dan hanya memberikan beberapa Won tanpa mengambil sarapanku.

Aku bergegas menuju ke kantor untuk menemui Luhan. Aku ingin bertanya tentangnya tentang semuanya. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa sendiri dan kesepian. AHH sial. ternyata Luhan sedang menemani Kris meeting diluar. Aku takut jika benar dugaanku benar atasanku itu akan kembali menyakiti Luhan. Yaa sebagai sahabat aku tentu tahu semua tentangnya meski saat ini tidak. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu adalah Kris atasanku itu tergila-gila dengan Luhan. Bahkan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan masih bersikeras berada disamping psikopat itu. Jika Kris sampai tahu tentang kehidupan Luhan sebenarnya aku takut ia akan berbuat hal yang membahayakan Luhan lagi. Aku harus bersabar.. ya aku akan menunggu Luhan dan memintanya menjelaskan semuanya.

Jongin POV End

2 jam berlalu Luhan mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya, Jongin yang melihat segera manarik tangan Luhan ketempat yang lebih sepi. Luhan yang terkejut hanya mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

"jelaskan padaku !" bentak Jongin.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Jongin? tenanglah dulu" Luhan berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang benar-benar terlihat emosi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika sahabatku ini banyak menyembunyikan sesuaru dariku !"

"Menyembunyikan apa mak…." Luhan terdiam mulai mengerti maksud Jongin.

"jangan bilang kau akan menceraikan Sehun demi wanita itu"

DEG

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Semoga kalian suka yaa… maaf aku sedikit bingung untuk menuangkan adegan dalam kata-kata padahal imajinasiku sudah jauh kekeke. Dan maaf jika penulisannya juga masih amburadul ahahaha. Aku sedikit menghibur para Readers yang patah hati gara2 Kyungsoo.. ah aku mau menyampaikan kalo chap yang mau aku privat itu gajadi soalnya aku gangerti kalo disini, itu mah buat di Wattpad hehe..

Terima kasih buat yang setia menanti FF ini, aku sebenarnya kurang puas sama penyajiannya, well aku masih belajar dalam menulis.. Jadi mohon bantuan dan pengertiannya yaa ^_^

Oh ya aku juga mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan update, aku baru selesai ujian soalnya jadi kemarin2 aku focus dulu sama belajar hehehe.. dan aku juga mau minta maaf karena ga bales review kalian satu2.. kalo masalah ini karena kuota aku limit dan sedihnya tuh duit cuma numpang doing didompet tiap akhir bulan wkwkwk.. tapi aku bener2 berterimakasih sama kalian yang sudah menyempatkan review, dan jangan lupa review ya buat yang lainnya.. sedikit sedih aja viewers nya sudah lebih dari 3000 tapi yang review hanya beberapa akunya jadi down huwaaa

So tunggu chap berikutnya yaa…

Salam sayang

Mustika Choi ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

_**2 jam berlalu Luhan mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya, Jongin yang melihat segera manarik tangan Luhan ketempat yang lebih sepi. Luhan yang terkejut hanya mengikuti sahabatnya itu.**_

" _ **jelaskan padaku !" bentak Jongin.**_

" _ **Ma-maksudmu apa Jongin? tenanglah dulu" Luhan berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang benar-benar terlihat emosi.**_

" _ **Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika sahabatku ini banyak menyembunyikan sesuaru dariku !"**_

" _ **Menyembunyikan apa mak…." Luhan terdiam mulai mengerti maksud Jongin.**_

" _ **jangan bilang kau akan menceraikan Sehun demi wanita itu"**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jongin.."

"Apa kau tidak pernah menganggapku sahabatmu Lu? kenapa kau tak mau lagi terbuka padaku?" keluh Jongin, wajahnya terlihat sendu karena bagaimanapun dia selalu terbuka dengan Luhan namun Luhan seperti menjauh darinya semenjak gadis itu menikah.

"Bukan begitu Jong.. aku hanya tidak ingin masalah rumah tanggaku terdengar sampai luar, aku juga tidak ingin selalu membebanimu dengan semua masalahku"

"Terserah.. yang pasti aku kecewa padamu Lu"

"Jongin dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" bujuk Luhan.

"Mian.. aku sibuk !" dengan tegas Jongin meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku dibawah tangga itu. Meski ia tidak tega namun hatinya terlanjur marah karena sikap sahabatnya, tidak peduli jika Luhan saat ini memanggilnya berulang kali Jongin hanya ingin menenangkan fikirannya.

"Hiks Jonginnie… jangan tinggalkan aku Hiks, hanya kau yang kupunya… apa kau akan seperti mereka juga? meninggalkkanku? Hiks"

.

.

.

"Oppa…"

"Hmm?"

"Kapan kau akan bicara pada Luhan?"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

CKLEK

"Aku pulang" Luhan terdiam saat melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berpelukan di sofa.

"Ahh Eonni.. kau sudah pulang" jawab Kyungsoo namun masih mempertahankan posisinya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Kyung bisa kau lepaskan? aku akan berbicara pada Luhan"

"Andwae ! Baby ingin sama Appa" manjanya pada Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Gwenchana Sehunnie, kita bisa bicara disini. Lagi pula ada yang perlu kita sampaikan juga pada Kyungsoo" Luhan mendudukan dirinya disofa single dekat dengan mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo… bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau tidak merasa sakit? setahuku kehamilan awal itu sangat menguras tenaga"

' _Ckk.. kau mau pura-pura simpati terhadapku eoh? Dasar jalang ! aku tau kau hanya ingin mendapat perhatian Sehun Oppa' batin Kyungsoo_

"sebenarnya Baby ingin terus bersama Appa nya eonni. Tapi Syukurlah karena Oppa mau menyempatkan waktunya untukku dan Baby hari ini"

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan tangannya mengelus perut Kyungsoo perlahan. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat perut yang masih rata milik wanita didepannya ini membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo terheran.

"Heyy Baby.. jangan nakal ne. Kasihan Kyungsoo eomma, Appa pasti akan selalu menemanimu Eomma Lulu janji. Jadi baik-baik disana ne" ujar Luhan tulus. Meski hatinya selalu merasa sakit saat melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo namun lain lagi saat dia berhadapan dengan bayi yang masih berada dalam kandungan Kyungsoo. Seperti ada dorongan untuknya menjaga ibu dan calon bayi itu. Luhan benar-benar ingin melihat bayi itu terlahir kedunia dengan sehat. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan naluri seorang ibu, meski bukan Luhan yang mengandung bayi itu namun Luhan merasa bahwa bayi itu ingin selalu bersamanya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat apa yang istrinya lakukan, hatinya menghangat mendengar semua perkataan tulus dari istrinya itu. Tangan besarnya ikut mengelus-elus perut Kyungsoo dan ditumpukkan diatas tangan Luhan. "Ne Baby.. Appa akan ada disisi Baby, jadi jangan buat Ibumu sakit ne" Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum, tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo meradang.

' _Okke kuakui aktingmu sangat bagus Luhan, lihat saja sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan Oppa.. aku akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku'_

"Eonni bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan adegan romantis yang tentu membuatnya sangat muak.

"Ahh ne.. Kyungsoo, kau akan menikah dengan Sehun Oppa"

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus surai Kyungsoo lembut, sementara Sehun hanya memandang sendu istrinya.

"Tentu saja, kau ingin pernikahan seperti apa Kyungie?"

"aku ingin pernikahan yang sangaaaat mewah. Lebih mewah dari pernikahan kalian berdua" ucapnya polos, Luhan tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu Bummie, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan kehamilanmu jika kau terlalu lelah"

"Baiklah… tapi harus sesuai dengan intruksiku arrachi?"

"Kyungsoo ! jaga sikapmu !" hardik Sehun yang sudah jengah dengan kelakuan kedua wanita diepannya ini.

"Waeyo Oppa? bukankah wajar aku memintanya? Eonni kan berniat membantuku. Apa Oppa tidak ingin menikah denganku? tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gwenchana Sehunnie, aku memang ingin membantunya" tulus Luhan berusaha meredakan Sehun yang sudah emosi. Dengan kesal Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, hatinya kembali kacau saat membahas tentang pernikahan mereka. Sehun mengambil coatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar.

"Oppa kau mau kemana?"

"Kerumah Appa ada yang harus kubicarakan"

BRAAAKKK

Sehun membanting pintu dengan keras membuat kedua wanita itu terperanjat. "Ckk untuk apa Oppa kerumah mereka" sinis Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. tidak baik berbicara seperti itu, mereka akan menjadi orang tuamu juga" nasihat Luhan membuat Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya.

' _ya… mereka akan menjadi orang tuaku, bukan orang tuamu tentu saja'_

"Ahh ya eonni.. kapan kalian akan bercerai?"

DEG

Luhan terdiam, karena dia belum mengatakan jika Kyungsoo akan menjadi madunya. "Bummie.. sebenarnya …"

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah milik sang ayah. Pria itu bergegas memasuki rumah mewahnya, disana ada sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan suaminya.

"Eomma.." Sehun memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, namun yang dipeluknya hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Mianhae… mianhae aku lagi-lagi mengecewakan Eomma. Kumohon jangan seperti ini Eomma"

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa?" tanyanya dingin, kembali tangannya menyimpan lauk-pauk dimeja makan dan dengan tanpa perasaan melepaskan pelukan anaknya begitu saja.

"Eomma.. aku tau aku tidak termaafkan tapi kumohon jangan diamkan aku seperti ini"

"Jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku pergi saja !" Bentak Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar jika aku dan Kyungsoo akan menikah minggu depan. Aku harap Eomma akan menghadiri pernikahan kami"

"Dalam mimpipun aku tidak akan pernah sudi"

Sehun tertegun dengan sikap ibunya yang kini berubah drastis. Ibunya yang lembut, hangat dan selalu menuruti keinginannya kini menjadi wanita yang dingin. Dengan berat ia meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa sepatah katapun dan bergegas menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Appa…"

Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya menoleh lalu kembali lagi dengan pekerjaannya tanpa menyambut Sehun.

"Appa.. aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo minggu depan" ujar Sehun.

"Lalu? apa urusannya denganku?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

"Aniyo.. aku hanya memberitahu. Kalau begitu aku pergi Appa" belum sempat Sehun membuka pintu.

"Sehun.." panggil Yunho.

"Ne Appa"

"Aku hanya akan menganggap Luhan sebagai menantuku tidak ada yang lain, dan jika wanita itu menikah denganmu jangan sampai media mengetahuinya. Aku tidak ingin perusahaan yang sudah kubangun hancur begitu saja karena ulahmu" ujar Yunho ketus.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan Appa, aku akan merahasiakannya"

"Dan anak itu, aku tidak akan pernah memasukannya pada calon pewarisku"

Sehun hanya diam menanggapi lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Sungguh jika semua menjadi seperti ini Sehun benar-benar sangat menyesal. Pria kekar itu meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya tanpa berpamitan. Jaejoong yang melihat kepergian Sehun hanya menangis dalam diam, meski ia sangat marah pada Sehun namun Jaejoong tetaplah seorang ibu yang menyayangi anaknya. Namun rasa kecewanya terhadap Sehun membuatnya sedikit egois, dia ingin Sehun menyadari kesalahannya. Jaejoong tahu sebenanya Sehun menaruh hati pada menantu kesayangannya namun anaknya itu belum menyadarinya. Dan disaat dia merasa senang akan hal itu wanita gila itu datang dan menghancurkan kehidupan anak dan menantunya. Jaejoong menggeram marah, TIDAK ! Dia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu senang atas keberhasilannya menjadi menantunya yang lain. Dia tidak akan membiarkan wanita pengganggu itu merusak kebahagiaan keluarganya. Tidak akan pernah..

.

.

.

CKLEK

Sehun memasuki rumahnya yang sudah sangat sepi. Lapar yang sedari tadi ia rasakan tidak dihiraukannya. Sehun hanya ingin cepat tidur dan memeluk Luhan yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang. Saat membuka pintu kamar utama dirumah itu lampu sudah mati, namun karena terlalu lelah Sehun tidak peduli dan bergegas naik keranjang tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Sehun memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan erat dan mencium pucuk kepala itu berkali-kali. Pria itu menangis dalam diam ia bergumam maaf sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Saat tengah malam Sehun terbangun karena dia sangat haus. Sehun menyalakan lampu meja untuk mengambil air yang sudah tersedia namun saat lampu itu menyala wajahnya tegang karena yang didepannya bukanlah istrinya.

"K-Kyungsoo?" gumam Sehun namun Kyungsoo masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo ada dikamarku dan…. Luhan? Lalu dimana Luhan?" Sehun terperanjat dan segera turun dari ranjangnya. Dibukanya satu persatu kamar dirumahnya, ia terkejut saat melihat Luhan tidur disalah satu kamar tamu yang cukup jauh dari kamar utama kini sedang meringkuk tanpa memakai selimut.

"Sayang.." panggil Sehun tapi gadis itu masih asyik memejamkan matanya. Tangan Sehun terulur menyentuh wajah Luhan, dielusnya wajah yang sangat cantik itu. Sehun tersenyum melihat polosnya Luhan saat tertidur 'seperti malaikat' katanya. Merasa ada pergerakan tanpa henti diwajahnya Luhan terbangun.

"Sehun ! se-sedang apa?" gugup Luhan.

"Heyy baby.. kenapa kau tidur disini heum? dan kenapa Kyungsoo tidur dikamar kita?"

"Ahh.. itu.. itu .. aku yang menyuruhnya. Aku tidak ingin Baby mencari Appanya malam-malam jadi aku ingin kau tidur bersamanya malam ini"

Wajah Sehun kembali mengeras, lagi dan lagi ! kenapa Luhan selalu memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak egois untuk memiliki Sehun untuknya seorang. Luhan yang melihat ketegangan itu beringsut memeluknya.

"Sehunnie gwenchana? mianhae aku tidak memberitahumu dulu. Karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat mengantuk begitupun aku jadi aku langsung menyuruhnya tidur dikamarmu"

"Kamar kita" koreksi Sehun.

"Sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kamarmu dan Kyungsoo Sehun"

Sehun memandang Luhan tajam membuat gadis itu menunduk dan tangannya bergetar, Luhan tau Sehun sangat marah padanya kini meski pernikahan mereka belum berumur sampai 4 bulan namun itu cukup bagi Luhan untuk mengenal Sehun. Pria tampan itu benar-benar tak menyangka jika Luhan sampai berbuat sejauh itu untuknya. Bukan apa, tapi hanya akan membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah dan semakin menyesal. Meski banyak sekali pertanyaan dibenak Sehun namun ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Luhan.

"baiklah jika itu maumu" Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padahal gadis itu mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Setelah dikamar Sehun tidur dengan memunggungi Kyungsoo, entah mengapa tidur bersama Kyungsoo tidak senyaman seperti dahulu. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dengan Luhan sekarang.

"Mianhae Luhannie…"

.

.

.

Luhan masih menangis dalam tidurnya, meski berkali-kali ia berusaha tenang namun tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit, kecewa dan kegusaran hatinya.

 **Mianhae… hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Jika maafku membuatmu bahagia maka aku akan meminta maaf sebanyak mungkin. Jika pengorbananku membuatmu tersenyum aku akan berkorban sesering mungkin. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.. aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu sayang.. aku sangat takut…**

 **Mianhae.. Saranghae…**

 **~ Oh Luhan~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

Luhan terdiam, karena dia belum mengatakan jika Kyungsoo akan menjadi madunya. "Kyungsoo.. sebenarnya …"

"Sebenarnya apa Eonni?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan bercerai dengan Sehun, kau.. kau akan menjadi istri kedua Sehun"

PLAKKK

Pipi Luhan memerah karena tamparan dari Kyungsoo yang cukup keras. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa dikhianati oleh Luhan.

"Tega sekali kau ! setelah merebut kekasihku kini kau akan membuatku dan anakku dicampakkan oleh Sehun Oppa ?! Begitu !" murka Kyungsoo. Luhan gelagapan dan berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo namun sia-sia karena wanita itu telah berang.

"Kyungsoo tenanglah.. kumohon dengarkan dulu aku"

"Tidak ! kau wanita tidak punya hati !"

"Mianhae.. aku mencintai Hiks Sehun. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengannya Kyung. Aku Hiks akan ikhlas menerimamu sebagai maduku dan aku rela berbagi Sehun denganmu. Tapi kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengannya Hiks" mohon Luhan. Gadis itu sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sementara Kyungsoo mengukir seringainya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku dan juga anakku?!"

"Aku yakin Sehun akan menjadi suami yang adil bagi kita"

' _jika aku ingin menendang Luhan dari rumah ini mungkin akan lebih mudah jika aku menjadi istri muda Sehun Oppa. Baiklah karena ini kemauanmu Luhan aku akan menerima dengan senang hati' seringai Kyungsoo_.

"Aku bersedia jika kau mau menuruti keinginanku"

"Apapun Kyungsoo Hiks apapun"

"Baiklah.. Pertama anakku harus menjadi pewaris utama Sehun Oppa.. Kedua rumah ini harus atas namaku dan ketiga aku ingin kamar utama dirumah ini juga menjadi milikku" tutur Kyungsoo. Luhan terdiam mendengar semua syarat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak keberatan dengan syarat pertama dan kedua dari Kyungsoo tapi jika untuk yang ketiga itu adalah hal yang berat. Kamar itu adalah kamarnya dengan Sehun, banyak kenangan disana. Saat mereka tidur, saat mereka bersedih, saat mereka tertawa bahkan saat mereka saling menyentuh. Kamar itu adalah symbol yang menyatakan bahwa dialah Nyonya dirumah ini. Meski tak ingin Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan mengiyakan keinginan Kyungsoo.

' _jika ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mempertahankanmu, maka aku rela Sehun' batin Luhan._

"jika itu maumu akan kulakukan Kyungsoo" wanita itu tersenyum dengan jawaban Luhan. Sementara gadis itu dengan lunglai sudah menuju kamar utama dan mengambil barang-barang dan juga pakaiannya.

"Eonni.. bisakah kamarmu sedikit menjaga jark dari kamarku? aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan suara desahanku nanti" pinta Kyungsoo.

Tangan Luhan bergetar dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu yang cukup jauh dari kamar utama yang terletak dilantai satu paling belakang.

' _ini baru awal Luhan.. aku akan benar-benar membuatmu tidak nyata dalam kehidupan keluarga Oh, terutama Sehun Oppa' inner Kyungsoo._

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…..**

Ohoho selamat bagi EXO yang kemarin mendapatkan 3 penghargaan bersama dengan senior2 nya.. semoga mereka akan terus berkarya ya.. aku suka sama komentar suho saat ditanya apa tanggapannya mengenai BTS dan Wanna One ouhh bijak banget serasa liat Leeteuk Oppa kekeke

Dan Saengil Chukae buat Chanyeol Oppa .. semoga semakin tampan hahaha dan sehat selalu tentunya ^_^

ya aku tau ini telat banget dan bikin kalian kesel hihihi miaan .. tapi kemarin benar-benar sibuk, dan yang paling penting kuota sekarat, maklum akhir bulan kkkkk

tapi aku harap ada yang masih menunggu ff ini, kalo ada silahkan atuh di vote and coment kekeke

makasih buat yang udah coment, maaf aku gabisa bales satu2 saat ini.. tapi kalo ada senggang waktu aku pasti seneng banget bercengkrama sama kalian, maaf bukan so sibuk.. tapi kembali pada yang aku bilang tad =I ini akhir bulan dan handphone aku minta jatah makan tapi emaknya lagi kekeringan dana kkkkk… sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.. ^_^

Regards

Mustika Choi


	8. Chapter 8

" _ **Aku bersedia jika kau mau menuruti keinginanku"**_

" _ **Apapun Kyungsoo Hiks apapun"**_

" _ **Baiklah.. Pertama anakku harus menjadi pewaris utama Sehun Oppa.. Kedua rumah ini harus atas namaku dan ketiga aku ingin kamar utama dirumah ini juga menjadi milikku" tutur Kyungsoo. Luhan terdiam mendengar semua syarat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak keberatan dengan syarat pertama dan kedua dari Kyungsoo tapi jika untuk yang ketiga itu adalah hal yang berat. Kamar itu adalah kamarnya dengan Sehun, banyak kenangan disana. Saat mereka tidur, saat mereka bersedih, saat mereka tertawa bahkan saat mereka saling menyentuh. Kamar itu adalah symbol yang menyatakan bahwa dialah Nyonya dirumah ini. Meski tak ingin Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan mengiyakan keinginan Kyungsoo.**_

' _ **jika ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mempertahankanmu, maka aku rela Sehunnie' batin Luhan.**_

" _ **jika itu maumu akan kulakukan Kyungie" Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan jawaban Luhan. Sementara gadis itu dengan lunglai sudah menuju kamar utama dan mengambil barang-barang dan juga pakaiannya.**_

" _ **Eonni.. bisakah kamarmu sedikit menjaga jark dari kamarku? aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan suara desahanku nanti" pinta Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Tangan Luhan bergetar dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu yang cukup jauh dari kamar utama yang terletak dilantai satu paling belakang.**_

' _ **ini baru awal Luhan.. aku akan benar-benar membuatmu tidak nyata dalam kehidupan keluarga Oh, terutama Sehun Oppa' inner Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari demi hari Luhan lalui untuk mengurus pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sesuai dengan keinginan madunya Luhan membuatkan pesta yang begitu mewah dan dilaksanakan dipulau Jeju. Luhan sangat senang karena menyiapkan pernikahan madunya, walau begitu mereka menyembunyikan pernikahan itu sesuai permintaan mertuanya. Kyungsoo awalnya merasa kesal karena dengan begitu ia hanya menjadi bayangan mereka berdua saja. Namun setelah mendapat tamparan yang keras dan juga cibiran yang mematikan dari ibu Sehun, Kyungsoo menerimanya. Luhan terlihat antusias dengan pernikahan suaminya, meski terkadang kali hatinya merasa sakit namun ketulusan gadis itu lebih besar.

"Sehunnie kau dimana?"

"Dikantor sayang kenapa?"

"Hari ini kita harus mencari cincin pernikahanmu Sehunnie"

"…"

"Kumohon Sehun kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya"

"Baiklah kujemput nanti dikantormu sayang"

"Hmm gomawo, kalau begitu selamat be-"

Tuttt Tuutt…

Luhan menghela nafas lagi-lagi Sehun bersikap seperti ini padanya, gadis itu terkadang bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang berubah-ubah. Suaminya itu bisa bersikap manis sekali, terkadang juga dia bersikap dingin padanya. Sungguh sulit menebaknya, semenjak Kyungsoo merebut kamar mereka Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah tidur lagi dengannya, miris memang tapi jika mengingat-ingat lagi itu bukanlah salah Sehun. Luhan yang terlalu egois untuk mempertahankan pria itu, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Cinta telah membutakannya.

 **Sehun POV**

Aku lelah … sangat lelah… berapa kali aku harus melihat dan mendengar semua kata-kata tulus yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan. Aku tahu dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik yang dengan tulusnya rela untuk kumadu, mengizinkanku menikahi kekasihku yang bahkan saat ini aku sendiripun tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak menginginkannya. Perasaan itu.. semakin hampa saat bersama Kyungsoo.. Perasaan itu semakin hambar saat tidak melihat Luhan.. hatiku.. apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku? Kenapa saat tidak melihatnya aku menjadi gelisah? Aku selalu memikirkan Luhan.. tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku saat dia selalu membahasku dengan Kyungsoo? kau tau Lu, sikapmu yang seperti itu entah mengapa malah membuatku sakit. Menyesalpun sudah tak ada gunanya lagi, yang bisa kulakukan kini adalah membahagiakanmu dan menjadi suami yang adil, tapi kenapa aku semakin egois untuk dimilikimu seorang?

Hari ini kau mengajakku membeli cincin pernikahanku.. kau tahu sayang? itu pasti menyakitimu lagi dan kau menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi apa kau tahu itu menyakitiku? lebih baik kau marah dan mencaciku dengan semua kesalahanku daripada kau menerima dengan tenang dan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, itu benar-benar menyiksaku dengan rasa bersalahku yang tidak termaafkan ini. Kau bahkan tak pernah sadar jika setiap malam aku selalu datang kekamarmu untuk sekedar melihat wajah polosmu saat tidur. Entah mengapa itu membuatku tenang dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kau mengubahku Luhan.. apakah ini cinta? tapi aku juga pernah merasakan cinta pada Kyungsoo dan rasanya berbeda.. bersamamu aku selalu ingin bersamamu Luhan…

Jika memang ini yang terbaik untuk kita aku akan melakukannya, aku berjanji akan kutebus semua kesalahanku padamu Lu.. aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu.

 **Sehun POV End**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengenakan gaun putih yang panjang dan sangat mewah sesuai permintaannya. Luhan sedang sibuk mengurus rambut madunya itu agar terlihat lebih indah. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik Kyungie" ujarnya.

"Jinjja? apakah aku mengalahkan kecantikan eonni?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo lalu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tentu saja, kau selalu terlihat cantik sayang… Apakah kau baik-baik saja hari ini? tidak mual?"

"aniyo eonnie.. Aegya sangat baik hari ini"

"Syukurlah…" Luhan berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo mensejajarkan dengan perut yang mulai membuncit itu. " Baby… baik-baik disana ne. Hari ini Eomma dan Appa akan menikah, jadi jangan ganggu mereka arra?" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum, entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa nyaman saat Luhan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Seperti ada dorongan agar wanita didepannya ini selalu bersamanya, bahkan terkadang Kyungsoo sangat ingin bersama Luhan, sampai wanita itu menemaninya tidur dikamar Sehun. Apakah ini keinginan anaknya? Entahlah..

"Eonni… gomawo"

"untuk apa Kyungie?"

"Semuanya… kau tahu eonni ini adalah mimpiku menikah dengan Sehun oppa"

"Gwenchana… aku senang jika kau juga bahagia sayang…"

"….."

' _apakah aku terlalu jahat pada Luhan? apa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat ketulusan darinya? Luhan… kau sangat baik … Tuhan… ada apa denganku?' batin Kyungsoo._

"Selesai… kajja kita bersiap, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" Luhan menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri namun Kyungsoo terdiam dan menekuk wajahnya, Luhan bahkan melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"No.. Kyungsoo No.. kenapa kau menangis heum? ini akan merusak riasanmu" ujar Luhan sambil mengelap air mata Kyungsoo dengan tissue tergesa. Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan begitu menyayaginya langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mianhae Eonni.. mianhae… Hiks"

"Hey.. mian untuk apa Kyungie?"

"Mianhae… emm karena aku menangis. aku… aku sedih karena aku tidak mempunyai keluarga untuk mengantarku ke altar.. Hiks aku.. aku hanya yatim piatu Eonni Hiks…" Luhan yang melihat itu menjadi tidak tega dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

' _mianhae atas semua sikapku Eonni…' inner Kyungsoo karena tidak berani mengatakannya._

"Aku akan mendapatkan pendampingmu sebentar lagi Kyungie"

"Huh?" perkataan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

CKLEKK…

"Luhannie.. apa Kyungsoo sudah siap sayang?" sahut seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tengah membuka pintu kamar itu dengan setelan jas hitam mewah yang begitu gagah saat menempel ditubuhnya.

"Ne Appa.. Kyungsoo sudah siap" Pria paruh baya itu pun masuk dan melihat Kyungsoo yang masih tercengang dan terlihat bingung dengan maksud dari kedua orang didepannya.

"Eonni.. ini.."

"Ne Kyungsoo-ya… Appaku akan mendampingimu nanti ke altar. Jadi kau tidak usah merasa sedih arra. Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu, ingat jangan sampai terlambat. Dan Appa.."

"Hemm?"

"Jangan sampai membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh arra !"

"kau harus meminta Appa mu dengan lebih sopan sayang.. dan Appa akan menjaga Kyungsoo hm? kau puas?"

"Kekeke nee aku percaya padamu Appa.." Luhan terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Hanggeng ayahnya sekilas sebelum dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah gadis itu pergi hanya keheningan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo gelisah entah apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau tidak perlu segugup itu nak.."

"Ehh.. Ajusshi.. mianhae merepotkanmu. Tapi jika Ajusshi keberatan aku tidak apa"

"Kalau kau bertanya apakah hatiku sakit tentu saja sangat sakit nak. Dimana ada orang tua yang ingin melihat anak menantunya menikah lagi dengan restu dari anakmu sendiri. Bahkan dalam mimpipun aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Tapi jika kesakitanku hanya mengecewakan anakku aku akan merestuinya. Bagaimanapun Luhan sudah dewasa dan punya pilihan hidupnya sendiri. Sebagai orang tua aku hanya bisa mendukung keputusannya dan memastikan jika dia tidak akan menyesalinya. Jadi jalani apa yang sudah kau putuskan, dan hiduplah dengan baik Kyungsoo-ah"

Kyungsoo tergelak, penuturan Appa Luhan benar-benar membuat hatinya seperti diremas. Sejahat itukah dia hingga menyakiti orang tua yang begitu menyayangi anaknya? Bahkan selama ini dia sangat mengharapkan mempunyai orang tua. Tak terasa setetes air mata kini kembali jatuh dari sudut matanya, segera mungkin Kyungsoo menghapusnya.

"Ghamsahamidha Ahjusshi.. Ghamsahamidha"

Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya yang disambut dengan usapan lembut dikepalanya.

"Honey… Sudah saatnya" sahut seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih saja modis. Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka berdua. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan tatapan tajamnya membuat Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk menatapnya. Alih-alih memaki madu anaknya itu dengan segala kutukannya Heechul malah mengambil tissue dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat oleh matanya, lalu dengan kasar membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membenarkan tali gaun pengantin Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

Kyungsoo tidak berani melawan dan bertanya mengapa, karena ia tahu jawaban mereka pasti sama. Walau Eomma Luhan itu sedikit kasar namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa menghangat, perasaan ini.. perasaan yang selama ini diidamkannya. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya.. hangatnya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua.. mimpinya yang lain..

"Ayo…" ketus Heechul setelah membenarkan gaun Kyungsoo, dan meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu. Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi Hanggeng meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakannya ditangannya.

"kau sudah siap?"

"Ne.. Ahjhussi…"

"Appa.. kau boleh memanggilku Appa Kyungsoo" jawabnya sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar pengantin itu membuat Kyungsoo tertegun.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu.. aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu Kyungsoo. Kau juga menantuku sekarang, kau bisa menganggapku Appamu jika kau mau tentunya. Dan aku harap kau bisa hidup rukun dengan Luhan. Kau tahu? dia sudah menganggapmu seperti adiknya sendiri" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, ia senang.. mungkin ia akan menandai hari ini sebagai hari terbahagia dalam hidupnya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menangis bahagia.

"Ne .. Ahjusshi.. Hiks maksudku Appa. Jeongmal Ghamsahamidha Appa" secara tak sadar Kyungsoo memeluk Hanggeng dengan erat. Sementara pria paruh baya itu mengelus punggung menantunya itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan sangat meriah, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, meski ia tersenyum tapi kedua istrinya tahu pria tampan itu sedang bersedih. Bukan karena pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo, namun karena kedua orang tuanya menepati janjinya yang tidak sudi hadir di pernikahannya. Melihat orang tua Luhan yang bahkan menyempatkan datang membuat Sehun semakin malu. Sehun sedang berada dikamar ganti untuk mengganti tuxedonya dengan warna putih.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya Sehun" Sehun tersentak saat suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya yang sedang memakai jas.

"Eomonim.." Heechul mendekat dan membenarkan dasi yang mengikat leher Sehun.

"Jangan harap mendapatkan maaf dariku, kau sudah sangat berdosa Sehun dan untuk menebusnya jagalah Luhan dan juga anak kalian dengan baik. Kau harus menjadi suami yang adil bagi mereka. Aku marah.. dan aku kecewa pada kalian.. tapi melihat Luhan yang mempertahankanmu dan Kyungsoo membuat hatiku sakit. Sakit mengapa aku mempunyai anak semulia itu, sakit karena anakku menerimanya dengan tulus bahkan setelah kau khianati. Aku menjadi tidak berguna menjadi seorang ibu… Hiks.. aku.. aku bahkan tidak bisa menolak semua keinginannya. Jadi aku mohon Sehun.. Hiks.. tolong jaga Luhan.. Luhan anakku yang malang Hiks.. anakku yang baik.. kumohon"

Sehun segera memeluk mertuanya itu dan menangis dalam diam. "Tentu saja Eomonin.. aku akan menjaga Luhan.. maafkan semua kekhilafanku.. maafkan semua kebodohanku hiks"

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut, Appa dan Eomma Luhan sudah kembali ke Seoul. Kyungsoo yang sedang mood swing juga meminta pulang kerumah mereka. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus kembali ke Seoul dengan helicopter. Setelah sampai Kyungsoo segera masuk kekamarnya untuk berisrahat. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan aktivitas lagi. Setelah membersihkan dirinya madu Luhan itu langsung tertidur dengan lelap.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghela nafasnya melihat istri keduanya sudah tertidur bahkan mendengkur. Namun ia tersenyum dan mencium kening Kyungsoo sekilas lalu menyampirkan selimut ketubuhnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Sehun menuju kamar Luhan yang cukup jauh dari kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan dilihatnya Luhan sedang menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya. Sehun mengamati Luhan yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Perlahan ia mendekati gadis itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang membuat istrinya itu tersentak.

"Astaga Sehunnie.. kau mengagetkanku" kesalnya lalu memukul tangan suaminya yang bertengger diperutnya namun tak lama dielusnya merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sehun yang menyelimutinya, belum lagi kepala Sehun yang bersembunyi di lehernya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Sudah tidur sayang.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak istirahat Sehunnie? kau juga pasti lelah" tanyanya.

"Tapi tidak selelah dirimu yang menyiapkan segalanya Baby" Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan lembut. Dipandangnya wajah yang selalu membuatnya tenang itu, dielusnya dengan lembut oleh sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih setia berada dipinggang istrinya itu. Tatapan Sehun yang sendu membuat Luhan kembali memeluknya. Ia tahu Sehun merasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak tidur dengannya lagi, ia tahu Sehun merasa bersalah karena hari ini bahkan suaminya itu tidak menanyakan keadaanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan semua tamunya, dan ia juga tahu Sehun masih merasa bersalah dengan kehidupan mereka kini.

"Gwenchana Sehunnie.. aku baik-baik saja" ujar Luhan menenangkan. Sehun menangkup kedua wajah Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, tapi terimakasih karena masih bersamaku.. disampingku Luhan. Seburuk apapun sikapku nanti kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Tentu saja.. aku mencintaimu Sehun.. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Sehun tersenyum meski tidak membalas perkataan cinta Luhan lagi-lagi membuat Luhan tersenyum getir. Sehun terus memandang wajah cantik itu dan kemudian seperti ada dorongan untuknya mencicipi mulut manis yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan. Wajah tampan itu perlahan mendekat membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama untuk membuat kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Dari sekedar kecupan kini menjadi sebuah lumatan. Kehangatan ini begitu mereka rindukan, merasa ingin lebih lidah Sehun mulai mengetuk bibir Luhan, gadis itu mengerti dan membuka kedua mulutnya memberi akses untuk suaminya. Lumatan itu kini berubah menjadi tarikan dan kaitan lidah masing-masing. Hawa panas mulai menyergap tubuh mereka, ciuman mereka semakin liar.

"Asshh.. Sehunnie" desah Luhan, mengerti maksud Luhan Sehun segera melepaskan tautannya dan berpindah kelehernya.

"Shh.. Ahh.. Hunh.. Eungh.." Luhan melenguh Sehun semakin liar, bahkan tangannya sudah membuka piyama tidurnya yang hanya sebuah terusan. Sehun msih gencar dengan leher Luhan tangannya bergerilya membuka pengait bra dibelakang Luhan, setelah terlepas Sehun berjalan perlahan dengan tubuh yang masih menempel dengan tubuh Luhan setelah sampai ranjang Sehun menidurkan Luhan, melihat kedua payudara istrinya sudah menggantung bebas membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Sehun mengemut kedua payudara Luhan membuat gadis itu semakin mendesah, ia tidak khawatir karena kamarnya terletak jauh dari kamar Kyungsoo. Walau sedikit khawatir namun kini egonya yang bekerja, Luhan sungguh ingin memiliki Sehun malam ini.

"Sehunnie.. ahh .. ahhh"

Mereka berdua semakin menikmatinya, Luhan melenguh keras saat jari-jari Sehun mulai mengelus kewanitaanya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sehun melepas semua pakaiannya.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dan memandang tubuh polos istrinya, wajahnya sangat bergairah karena rona merah penuh nafsu.

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu Baby?" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Merasa sudah mendapat izin dari istrinya Sehun segera melepaskan piyamanya hingga kini mereka berdua polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Luhan tertegun melihat kejantanan Sehun yang besar, sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia melihat benda seperti ini.

Sehun kembali melancarkan aksinya menjilati kewanitaan Luhan. "Se-sehun.. aahh.. ssshhh". jari-jemari Sehun perlahan masuk ke lubang itu membuat Luhan berteriak kesakitan.

"Rileks Baby…"

"sa-sakit Sehunnie.."

"Tahan sayang.. aku harus menyiapkanmu dulu"

"AARRGGHH…" teriak Luhan. Sehun lagi-lagi memasukan jari keduanya, hal itu terus berlanjut sampai urat-urat kewanitaan Luhan sedikit mengendur. Sehun mempersiapkan kejantanannya, tangannya mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan untuk dilebarkan.

"Baby.. kau siap?"

"Ahh.. eungh.. ne.. sshh" desah Luhan.

Sehun mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanannya, "AARGGGHH SEHUNNIE…"

"Sebentar sayang, tahan ne sshh.. eugh.. ini nikmat"

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH" lolongan panjang Luhan menandakan jika selaput darahnya kini tengah berhasil dirobek Sehun, gadis .. ahh aniyo wanita itu kini tengah menitikan air matanya. Sehun tidak tega melihatnya dan segera menghapusnya lalu menciumnya bertubi-tubi membuatnya sedikit tenang. Sehun tidak segera menggerakkan karena menunggu izin Luhan, tak ingin menyakiti Luhan Sehun dengan sabar menanti.

"hhhh.. bergeraklah Sehunnie.." Sehun segera menggerakkan miliknya didalam Luhan. Wanita itu kini masih berteriak, Sehun yang tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan lebih lama segera menggenjotnya lebih keras. Perlahan rasa sakit itu berganti menjadi rasa nikmat, membuat keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang sama.

"Terus Sehuna. ahhh ahhh ssshh"

"Eunghh ahh Lu kau nikmat sayang.." Sehun masih asyik mengeluarkan sudah merasa dirinya akan klimaks semakin meracau dan sedikit liar. Sehun tersenyum disela-sela desahannya, istrinya menunjukkan sikapnya yang lain saat bercinta ternyata. Mereka semakin tenggelam dalam nafsu yang meluap-luap. Hingga Sehun melepaskan cairannya didalam tubuh Luhan. Entah mengapa dia berdoa berharap jika aktivitas mereka malam ini akan menghasilkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang berkeringat sama sepertinya. Diusapnya peluh itu, dan diciumnya kening istrinya itu. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum tulus, tatapan mereka penuh cinta walau Sehun tidak menyadarinya namun ia sangat bahagia malam ini. Tak ada kata yang terlontar diantara mereka, hanya saling memberi kehangatan dengan pelukan yang begitu erat. Akhirnya keduanya memejamkan matanya menuju kealam mimpi dengan tubuh yang masih bertautan tanpa dilepas. Luhan terlalu lelah untuk memprotes itu.

 **Biarkan.. biarkan seperti ini.. aku sangat bahagia. saatbnkau menyentuhku… kau mencumbuku.. kau memilikiku.. Perlakuanmu yang selama ini kunanti kini kurasakan. Izinkan aku untuk egois kali ini, karena saat ini aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu.. Sehun.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae….**

 **~ Oh Luhan ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haii.. terimakasih untuk antusias kalian dengan ff ini. Maaf ya jika NC nya tidak memuaskan, well aku belum menikah jadi kurang mengerti dan imajinasiku tidak terlalu menjurus kesana walau aku terkadang membaca NC. hehehe jadi mohon maklum ne kalo ga panas, ini aja aku udah keringetan bikinnya. gakuaaaatt kekekeke..

Disini aku juga mau menyampaikan untuk readers kalo ff ini diambil dari kisah nyata, meskipun secara keseluruhan aku merubah cast, adegan dan latar belakangnya aku ga akan menghilangkan inti dari cerita ini (seorang istri yang rela dimadu). Jika ada yang tidak suka dan tidak terima ya monggo leave aja. Hanya terkadang sedikit tersinggung dengan kritik yang menggunakan bahasa kurang mengenakan kkkk. Gue masih manusia yang punya perasaan doong haha

Dan yang tidak terima kalau Kyungsoo aku jadiin antagonis disini aku beribu kali minta maaf apalagi untuk fansnya abang Kyungie tapi aku juga ga pernah marah kalo bias aku dijadiin jahat atau menyebalkan bahkan berkarakter aneh. Setiap penulis punya imajinasinya masing2 kan? mereka berhak menuangkannya dalam bentuk apapun. Bahkan kalo bilang karakter Luhan disini ga Logis menurutku logis2 aja, Why? karena semua yang berbau fiksi itu selalu menjadi mungkin. Coba kita lihat genre2 fantasy tentang vampire dan yang lainnya dalam kehidupan nyata memang ga logis tapi untuk kehidupan fiksi itu sah2 aja kan? Dan karakter Luhan disini memang begitu adanya karena seperti yang aku bilang ini diambil dari kisah NYATA.

Well aku tetep berterima kasih pada kalian yang mendukungku sekaligus mengkritikku. Ohh tenang aja itu ga buat aku down, kritikan itu adalah saran untuk membuat kita lebih baik kan? hanya aja mungkin bahasanya lebih sopan kali ya. aku bisa terima ko.. hehe

Aku selalu berharap kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian untuk semangatku melanjutkan semua ff ku ne.. So Review Please ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Biarkan.. biarkan seperti ini.. aku sangat bahagia. kau menyentuhku… kau mencumbuku.. kau memilikiku.. Perlakuanmu yang selama ini kunanti kini kurasakan. Izinkan aku untuk egois kali ini, karena saat ini aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu.. Sehun.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae….**

 **~ Oh Luhan ~**

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun saat hawa dingin menusuk kulit halusnya yang memang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pandangannya tertuju pada pria tampan yang memeluk dirinya erat. Luhan tersenyum mengingat bahwa semalam yang dia lakukan dengan Sehun itu bukanlah mimpi, wanita itu bangun dan menggulung selimutnya mengambil bathrobe yang berada dilemarinya lalu bergegas membersihkan diri kekamar mandi. Melihat bayangan tubuhnya dicermin yang terdapat bercak-bercak merah disana-sini membuat wajahnya kembali merona. Ahh itu sangat memalukan.. mengapa rasanya dia ingin mengulangi malam itu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan fikiran mesumnya, Hell ini masih pagi dan dia sudah membayangkan malam-malam berikutnya bersama Sehun. Ohh Luhan kotor sekali fikiranmu.

Setelah selesai Luhan bergegas kedapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga, yaa kini mereka bertiga bersama Kyungsoo. Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya didagu berikir keras apa yang akan ia buat pagi ini khususnya untuk madunya. Ahh Luhan ingat bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai sarapan Waffle seperti suaminya namun disiram dengan coklat. Dengan semangat ia segera membuat adonan dan memasaknya. Luhan bersenandung riang karena sudah tau bukan bahwa hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba pinggangnya yang ramping dipeluk oleh seseorang, dan saat wanita itu menoleh langsung mendapati suaminya tengah mencuri kecupan dibibirnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Morning kiss Baby…" ujar Sehun menggerling jahil.

"Yakk Sehunnie kau mengejutkanku" kesalnya membuat suaminya itu malah terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau sedang memasak apa sayang?"

"Pancake kesukaanmu dan Kyungsoo. Bisakah kau melepasku Hunnie? aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo melihat kita seperti ini, apalagi setelah aku mencuri malam pertamanya denganmu" Demi tuhan Sehun ingin sekali marah saat Luhan selalu mementingkan perasaan istri keduanya, yaa walau disisi lain ia sangat senang karena keduanya akur namun itu tidak memungkiri bahwa hatinya juga sakit karena rasa bersalah yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

Luhan tidak lagi merasakan pergerakan Sehun di pinggangnya dan saat menoleh suaminya itu sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkannya dengan raut wajah yang jelas-jelas menyiratkan kekesalan. Luhan mendesah berat, setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata indahnya. Siapa bilang ia tidak sakit? rasanya sangat sakit, tapi ia tidak ingin egois, ini adalah keputusannya dan Luhan masih punya hati untuk memikirkan calon ibu dan anak yang ada didalam sana. Luhan menghapus kasar air matanya dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Mengenyahkan segala fikiran yang mungkin akan membuatnya terluka. Dia terburu-buru karena ini sudah pukul 8 dan dia harus segera kekantor.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kosong layar komputernya, wajahnya pucat setelah apa yang ia ucapkan pada Sehun suaminya itu mendiamkannya bahkan sampai saat ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan keduanya dan Sehun hanya membalas bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, dan saat Luhan pergipun Sehun mengacuhkannya lagi.

"Hahhh"

TAP..

Segelas susu coklat yang masih panas tersimpan didepannya. Luhan menengadahkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang memberinya coklat itu.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, minumlah.." ujarnya ketus.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan meneguk susu coklat itu hati-hati. Orang yang memberikannya hanya mendesah lalu mengelus kepala wanita itu lembut. Sesekali ia terkekeh karena wanita didepannya terlihat mengipasi lidahnya yang sakit karena coklat panas itu.

"Hahhh.. bagaimana bisa aku yang lebih dulu mengajakmu berbaikan disaat kau yang membuatku marah lebih dulu heum? Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku"

"Kau yang terbaik Jongin…"

"Ckk.. kau senang?"

Wanita itu hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk membuat Jongin sangat gemas dan mencubit hidungnya. "Ohh lihat kantung matamu itu Lu.. kau terlihat seperti zombie"

"Ini? aku hanya… em.."

"Aku fikir kau tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku Lu" Jongin menginterupsi.

"Ya Jonginnie.. maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saat mempersiapkan pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo" Luhan menutup matanya menunggu reaksi sahabatnya yang pasti akan kembali menyemburnya. Namun tidak ada pergerakan sekali, malah sahabatnya itu kembali mengusak kepalanya.

"Aku tahu dan teganya kau tidak mengundangku, maaf Luhan.. aku tidak ada saat kau merasa sulit" sedihnya. Luhan menatap iba sahabatnya, bahkan Jongin selama ini selalu ada untuknya, namun dengan teganya dia menyembunyikan segala perasaan yang membuatnya berfikir sahabatnya ini tidak harus tahu.. tidak itu salah, Jongin adalah salah satu dimana dia segalanya bagi Luhan. Tanpanya mungkin Luhan hanya seorang gadis menyedihkan yang kesepian. Dan untuk kehilangan sahabatnya ohh.. itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar hal yang diinginkannya. Luhan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya berusaha membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hey Jongin.. kau selalu ada untukku. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau mengerti keadaanku, maafkan aku karena tidak melibatkanmu, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud buruk.." sesal Luhan. Raut wajahnya benar-benar sangat menyedihkan, begitu banyak yang ia sembunyikan dari pria didepannya ini, ada perasaan ingin membagi rasa sakit dan masalahnya namun kembali ia egois untuk menutup semua kemungkinan Jongin akan kembali mengamuk jika tahu permasalahan rumah tangganya.

"Selama kau baik aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu Lu. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, dan jangan pernah merahasiakan apapun lagi dariku heum?" Luhan mengangguk dan menangis seketika, ya.. itu benar wanita itu hanya butuh sahabatnya untuk mendukungnya.

"Gomawo.. aku menyayangimu Jongin"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Lu"

"Baiklah aku pergi.. sebelum penguntitmu itu memarahiku lagi karena berdekatan denganmu" ketusnya membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Hey kau tahu Kris itu sangat baik"

"yayaya dia sangat baik dan itu hanya berlaku untukmu"

Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Jongin yang kesal dan menggerutu, yaa.. terkadang sahabatnya itu merasa cemburu saat Kris bisa bersikap sangat lembut padanya. Dan tentu saja laki-laki itu selalu mengusir Jongin saat berdua dengan Luhan . Haahh mengingat Kris ia jadi merindukan laki-laki itu seminggu ini karena ia sedang berada di Jepang mengurusi proyek barunya. Sedikit khawatir memang mengingat Kris yang memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh, ohh dan jangan lupa bahwa hanya wanita itu dan Jongin yang mengetahui keadaan psikis atasannya itu. Jika para pemegang saham tahu bahwa Kris itu sangat terobsesi dengan Luhan hingga menganggu mentalnya mungkin ia akan segera ditendang dari perusahaan. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk sehingga Luhan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan penyakit Kris. Itulah mengapa Kris seringkali terlihat berkeliaran disekitar Luhan untuk membuatnya sedikit relaks saat fikirannya mulai kacau.

Terkadang karyawan disana menatap iri padanya karena Kris hanya bersikap baik pada Luhan dan menjadi penyebab Luhan tidak mempunyai teman selain Jongin yang memang tahu keadaan sebenarnya dan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah dibalut piyama babyblue kesukaanya. Matanya sangat mengantuk namun enggan terpejam, wanita itu teringat bahwa suaminya masih mendiamkannya. Lama-lama bertengkar dengan Sehun membuatnya resah, dengan berani ia menghampiri Sehun yang masih asyik menonton TV diruang tengah.

"Emm.. Sehunnie" namun Sehun tetap mengacuhkannya dan tetap focus dengan tontonannya, walau fikirannya entah berada dimana terlihat dari tatapannya yang kosong.

Luhan memberanikan diri duduk disebelahnya dan memeluk suaminya yang langsung menoleh terkejut.

"Mianhae.. kumohon jangan diamkan aku seperti ini Hiks, lebih baik kau memarahiku daripada mengacuhkanku Sehun hiks.." Sehun merasa iba dengan istrinya yang bersimbah air mata. Tanpa banyak kata Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Sudah jangan menangis, maaf aku hanya sedikit kesal sayang. Kita tidur hmm?" Luhan mengangguk dan langsung tersenyum saat Sehun memangkunya kekamar Luhan . Menidurkannya hati-hati dan menyampirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Sayang.. malam ini bisakah aku tidur bersama Kyungsoo?"

DEG..

Ohh ayolah siapa yang tidak cemburu saat suaminya meminta tidur dengan wanita lain bahkan madunya sendiri. Luhan terdiam membuat Sehun khawatir. " Heyy.. aku hanya ingin menemaninya karena sedari tadi dia muntah-muntah dan dia bilang badannya sedang tidak enak. Aku hanya takut ia akan kesakitan nanti malam. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Benarkah? Astaga apa kita tidak harus membawanya kerumah sakit Hunnie?" Sehun tersenyum melihat kepedulian istri pertamanya, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Tidak sayang.. dia baik-baik saja. Kata eomonim itu biasa untuk ibu hamil" Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah segera tidur hmm.. besok aku akan disini" kembali istrinya itu mengangguk. Sehun memberikan ciuman panjang didahi wanita itu. "Jalja Baby.." ucapnya, lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Sementara Luhan kembali gelisah, ada perasaan cemburu terhadap Kyungsoo namun segala ia mengenyahkan fikiran itu.

"Tidak Luhan .. itu tidak baik" gumamnya, lalu ia beringsut menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedang asyik dengan fikirannya suara kursi berderit membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Luhan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo sedang terduduk disana dengan wajah cemberut.

"Heii.. pagi Kyungie.. ada apa heum? kenapa sepagi ini mukamu sudah cemberut?" tanyanya selagi menuangkan susu ibu hamil untuk calon ibu didepannya.

"Sehun Oppa masih tertidur Eonni. Hah.. menyebalkan padahal aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan hari ini. Kemarin malam dia menghilang saat aku tertidur dan sekarang dia disampingku tapi susah sekali untuk bangun" sahutnya sambari mengambil susu yang disodorkan istri tertua suaminya itu.

"Mungkin dia hanya lelah sayang.."

"Entahlah… aku bahkan tidak menemukannya saat amalm pertamaku" ketusnya.

Deg,,

" _Apa Kyungsoo tau kalau Sehun tidur bersamaku disaat malam pertamanya?" batin Luhan cemas hingga tangannya bergetar._

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak membangunkannya" gagap Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah Eonni.. aku sudah membangunkannya tapi Oppa sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. Haahh menyebalkan, bahkan dia tidur membelakangiku" Luhan tertegun.

"Eonni !" teriak Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal diacuhkan.

"Ahh ne?"

"Kenapa Eonni terdiam?"

"A-Aniyo.. Oh ya Kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu, kebetulan minggu ini aku tidak sibuk. Emm Itu jika kau tidak keberatan" tawarnya.

"Jinjja? aku mau Eonni !" Kyungsoo menjawab antusias. Entahlah semenjak pernikahan wanita itu sedikit merubah tingkah lakunya. Dirinya sungguh merasa nyaman jika berada bersama Luhan dibandingkan dengan suaminya sendiri, meski kerap kali ia dilanda kemarahan terhadap Luhan namun ada selalu ada sedikit rasa rindu untuk selalu bersamanya, yahh tentu saja itu membuat wanita didepannya ini sangat senang. Luhan sudah menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya, dan ia merasa Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik sekarang, Luhan begitu memanjakan Kyungsoo dan kehamilannya.

Terkadang wanita itu yang mengantar chek up ke dokter karena suaminya sibuk dengan urusan kantor, well siapa yang tahu perusahaannya kini sedang dilanda keguncangan akibat pernikahan dengan istri keduanya itu telah bocor ke public tentu saja itu berdampak pada perusahaan, dengan Yunho yang kini tidak mau tahu urusan anaknya, Sehun bersusah payah mengurus perusahaan seorang diri, untung saja Donghae sahabatnya turut membantunya.

Bulan demi bulan telah dilalui, kandungan Kyungsoo kini tengah menginjak usia ke tujuh. Luhan dengan ekstra hati-hati mengurus madunya, jadwal meminum obat dan vitamin, susu, pola makan, olah raga, chek up, bahkan jadwal tidur wanita itu kini mengurusnya dengan baik. Kyungsoo berterima kasih karena Luhan mau membantunya melalui masa kehamilan yang terbilang awam untuknya disaat suaminya tengah sibuk membangkitkan kembali perusahaan. Orang tua Luhan ? tentu saja ikut membantu, meski Heechul kerap kali berbicara dingin dan tajam padanya namun ia tetap memperhatikan kesehatan Kyungsoo, well siapa yang tahu bahwa yang membeli semua kebutuhan Kyungsoo adalah Heechul sang Eomma dari istri pertama suaminya. Dan Hanggeng? Pria paruh baya itu selalu menyambut Kyungsoo dengan baik saat kedua anak mereka berkunjung kerumah, jika Heechul tidak banyak bicara dan hanya membubuhkan perhatiannya berbeda dengan Hanggeng yang terang-terangan menunjukkan kasih sayang dan perhatian kepada mereka, yahh ia sadar ini yang putrinya inginkan.. marah tentu, kecewa apalagi karena kepercayaannya dikhianati oleh menantunya. Namun kembali lagi semua itu kini telah terjadi dan ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan seorang anak tidak berdosa lahir tanpa ayah. Minho? Ohh kakak laki-laki dari Luhan itu yang paling berbeda, setelah tahu kalau adiknya dimadu ia murka, memukul Sehun dan memberikan kalimat menyakitkan pada Kyungsoo berkali-kali, adik yang sangat dicintainya disia-siakan seperti itu siapa yang tidak akan marah? Sakit tentu.. karena Luhan adalah adik satu-satunya dan selalu ia lindungi selama ini. Bahkan pria itu kini telah pergi meninggalkan korea untuk meneruskan Studynya sekaligus menghindari adiknya. Perasaan marah, kecewa selalu menghantuinya, ia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik hingga harus menderita seperti itu hidup bersama istri kedua saminya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun kembali tidur dengan Kyungsoo. Yaa.. semenjak kehamilannya semakin membesar Kyungsoo lebih memonopoli Sehun untuk hal apapun. Dan tentu saja Luhan tidak keberatan karena ia mengerti ini keinginan sang jabang bayi, namun siapa tau jika itu memang salah satu cara madunya utuk menjauhkan suaminya dari istri pertamanya. Ia tidak memungkiri kadangkala ia menyayangi Luhan namun disisi lain ia juga membencinya. Mengapa wanita itu begitu sempurna? Keluarga, orang tua, suami, bahkan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya sangat menyayanginya. Entah iri atau dengki yang jelas Kyungsoo ingin sekali menghancurkan dan merebut semuanya. Namun tentu saja itu sedikit sulit karena anaknya yang terkadang ingin terus bersama istri pertama suaminya itu.

Seperti malam ini. Tepat tengah malam Luhan mendengar rintihan rintahan dari arah ruang tamu, Luhan yang penasaran segera bangun dan berjalan menuju asal suara itu. Namun dirinya terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang menangis di sofa panjang menonton drama yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hey Kyungie.." interupsinya membuat kedua mata itu menoleh.

"Eon..eonnii.. Hiks" Luhan mendekat dan mengelus surai madu Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa heum ? malam-malam begini menonton sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Eoni.. aku .. aku.. Hiks" ujarnya kembali terisak.

"Heyy.. bicaralah.." lebut Luhan .

"Aku.. merasa sakit Hiks.. Kakiku Eonni" Kyungsoo menunjukkan kakinya pada Luhan yang memerah dan terlihat bengkak karena memang usia kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki trisemester ketiga.

Luhan yang melihat segera berlari ke kotak P3K yang tersedia dilemari dapur. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat kaki madunya yang bengkat dan meletakannya di pahanya. Lalu dengan telaten Luhan mengolesi minyak dan memijitnya perlahan membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo mereda.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Heumm.. gomawo Eonni" jawabnya.

"Sekarang kita tidur heum? aku antar kau kekamarmu" Luhan menuntun Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya, namun seketika Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Luhan membuat wanita itu terkejut.

"Heyy kenapa lagi sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"A-aku.. ingin tidur denganmu Eonni.. kumohon" tatapannya begitu memelas membuat Luhan terkekeh dan mencubit hidungnya gemas. Wanita itu segera menarik Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. Dan membantunya membaringkan diri diranjang empuk miliknya.

"Tidurlah.."

"Eonni.. bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu untuk mengantarku tidur?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini. Kyungsoo bahkan beringsut untuk memeluknya erat seakan ia akan kehilangan Luhan . 'maafkan aku.. biarlah seperti ini.. karena setelah ini aku mungkin akan menyakitimu' batin Kyungsoo. Namun Luhan tetap menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu indah sehingga membuat madunya terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ciyeee HHS yang lagi berbahagia gara2 Luhannya belum dapet restu emaknya si xiao huhuu.. selamat yaa buat yang seneng wkwk..

Sebenernya chap ini mau aku rubah secara keseluruhan dari versi wonkyu maksudnya mau aku jelaskan secara rinci tapi kayanya terlalu lama dan akupun lebih baik menyempatkan untuk membuat chap selanjutnya aja, jadi maaf ya untuk chap ini aku bener2 potong2 bagian keluarganya Lulu and Sehunnie soalnya biar cepet ke bagian family nya.. hehehe

dan maaf banget buat keterlambatan update, aku bener2 sibuk diawal bulan belum lagi menghadapi ujian semester 2 minggu lagi, jadi yaa harus nyempet2in waktu buat nulis.. jadi maaf yaa kalo chapter2 aku selalu pendek.. kan punya abang sehun udah panjang *eh

Makasih untuk yang selalu memberikan aku semangat dalam menulis, sebenernya aku udah punya cerita baru untuk hunhan tapi untuk sekarang aku belum bisa menuangkannya, aku ingin menyelesaikan dulu semua ff aku baru bikin yang baru biar ga gantung hehehe

Review Please ^_^

A & Q

the crowldd : kusuka dengan sifat luhan,tidak labil seperti konflik story lainnya. walaupun sakit tapi tetep bertahan btw kalo bisa wordnya ditambah ya,kalo menurut saran ku lebih baik updat lamaword kalo sedikit berasa digantung hehehe

 **Q : well aku mah gasuka sama sifatnya yang kelewat baik, kalo kata nikita mirzani mah udah gue injek kepalanya si Kyungsoo wkwkwk.. aku sebenernya pengen nambah panjang cuma waktuku buat menulis sangat sedikit jadi maaf yaa kalo pendek, kalo udah sibuk pasti dipanjangin, kalo ga panjang juga pasti up cepet.. ehh panjang apa dulu ini the? hahaha**

Fe261

next kaaa  
itu kyungsoo udah mulai sadar yaa  
kepo deh bakalan kaya apa hubungan mereka ber3 nanti

 **Q : belum.. belum sadar, masih jauh aku harap kamu ga bosan membacanya huhuhu**

selynLH7

akhirnya sehun anuan juga sm luhan eaa eaa eaaaaa,,,, next ya thor, jiayou...!

 **Q : hahaha seneng ya kalo udah anuanuan chingu mesuh niyehh aku juga sih wwkwk . udah di next ko**

hannie080

wkt hunhan nikah, sehun mp nya dg kyungsoo.  
eh giliran sehun yg nikh ma dio. sehun malah mp dg luhan.. wkwk

 **Q : yaa apalah daya aku juga pengen anuan ma sehun *ehh luhan maksudnya, ceritanya aku marah dan sakit hati terus aku bkin mereka bales dendam, bales dendam yang nikmat wkwk buat abang sehun tentunya yang punya 2 lubang bwahahaha**

tctbcxx

adegan yang kutunggu tunggu wkwkwkkkk  
apa kyungsoo akan menyesal nantinya?  
kasian juga liat kyungsoo :(  
next chap juseyo

 **Q : kasian tapi bener2 menyebalkan dan gapunya hati tau, hehehe kita lihat aja nanti yaa, ini udah di next kooo**

KimaHunHan

Luhan terbaik, sabar ya Lu..  
Semoga Kyungsoo bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik.  
next...

 **Q : Luhan tuh udah sabar tau, ditolak sama emaknya otong aja santai aja tuh bwahaha sebenernya emaknya takut anaknya kalah cantik ama Luhan makanya ditolak.. yang penting Kyungsoo ga berubah jadi supermen aja yaa.. wkwk udah di next koo**

OhXiSeLu chapter 8 . Dec 3

waaauuuu kisah nyata? sadis bner kalo ada yg kek gini gak kasian tuhh di madu? baguss thorrr aku sukaaa next yaaa fast apdet kalok bisa 사 랑 해

 **Q : yaa aku juga sedih pas denger cerita ini, tapi apalah daya sudah takdir,, kalo aku sempet pasti di next cepet koo hehehe**

ruixi1

Betapa tulusnya hunhan dan btapa jahatnya kyungsoo huwaaaa

 **Q : iya. pengen diinjek aja kepalanya (ngopi dari bahasa siapa ya?)**

gyugg

ceritanya terlalu bertele2. ga suka. kurang my opinion

 **Q : gapapa kalo kamu gasuka aku juga ga akan rugi ko, tinggal leave aja gampang kan? makasih udah review**

Guest

Mudah2 hubungan sehun dan luhan makin baik kedepan nya dan untuk kyungso juga jgn trllu egois dan jahat kya gitu

 **Q : kita lihat kedepannya aja yaa.. aku suka bikin Luhan tersiksa soalnya wkwkwk**

Luhan204

Semangat kak. Lanjutin ffnya. Bagus kok.

 **Q : unncchh makasih sayaang buat semangatin hati aku yang sedang terobrakabrik ini huhuhu.. :* :***

lisna

lanjuuuuuttttt

 **Q : ini udah dilanjut ko Chingu.. jangan lupa review yaa..**

 **dan untuk para guest aku pengennya sih kalian pake akun ffn sendiri biar aku bisa sebut nama kalian, kan ga enak juga pake nama GUEST tapi banyak yang reviewnya huhuhu**

 **makasih udah suka dan nunggu ff ini.. tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

" _ **Tidurlah.."**_

" _ **Eonni.. bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu untuk mengantarku tidur?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini. Kyungsoo bahkan beringsut untuk memeluknya erat seakan ia akan kehilangan Luhan. 'maafkan aku.. biarlah seperti ini.. karena setelah ini aku mungkin akan menyakitimu' batin Kyungsoo. Namun Luhan tetap menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu indah sehingga membuat madunya terlelap.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari itu telah tiba.. hari dimana malaikat kecil itu menanti untuk melihat dunia. Sang ibu kini tengah berjuang demi anaknya didalam sana. Bulir-bulir keringat dan kekhawatiran menyelimuti wajah manis yang terlihat sangat gelisah. Luhan.. yaa wanita itu kini tengah menunggu proses persalinan madunya, sementara suaminya kini tengah menemani Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menautkan kesepuluh jari-jarinya dan memejamkan mata, mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat do'a bagi mereka yang sedang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berhenti meminta dan memohon, ketulusan itu begitu terpancar dari sorot kekhawatiran matanya. Ia berjanji akan menyayangi dan mencintai mereka seperti ia mencintai suami dan juga keluarganya. Kyungsoo.. dan calon anaknya mereka adalah salah satu kebahagiaan sekaligus kesakitan bagi Luhan. Tapi dengan kelembutan dan kemurahan hatinya ia rela hidup satu atap bersama wanita lain, berbagi tempat, berbagi perhatian bahkan berbagi suami dan juga keluarganya. Mengingat bagaimana madunya itu tumbuh dari sebuah panti asuhan dan tidak memiliki keluarga membuat hati nuraninya tersentuh walau pada dasarnya hatinya memanglah sangat mulia. Rela.. yaa wanita itu telah rela jika kini ia harus membagi semuanya, menjaga dan memberikan kasih sayang setulusnya bagi mereka sebagai seorang kakak dan sebagai seorang ibu.

"Oeeekkk"

Suara tangisan itu memecah keheningan yang tengah menyelimutinya, dia.. dia didalam sana .. telah lahir kedunia seorang malaikat kecil yang selama ini diidamkannya. Ya Tuhan… itu adalah kebahagiaan baginya meski malaikat kecil itu tidak lahir dari rahimnya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana malaikat itu menatap matanya, ia ingin mendengar bagaimana malaikat itu memanggil namanya. Ya.. mungkin itu masih terlalu lama namun beberapa impian tengah menyelimuti fikirannya kini. Membuatnya seolah menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia saat ini.

Tak lama pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampilkan sosok suaminya yang terlihat begitu berantakan, bahkan beberapa luka cakar terlihat di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Luhan ingin tertawa melihat betapa kacaunya suaminya itu, namun pandangannya teralih ketika ranjang madunya dibawa keluar dari ruangan mengerikan itu.

Kini mereka tengah berada diruang rawat biasa. Luhan tengah mengobati luka-luka suaminya sementara madunya masih tak sadarkan diri dan terbaring lemas diranjang belum mendapatkan kekuatannya untuk sekedar membuka mata, dan Luhan tentu tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat madunya.

"Kau terlihat kacau Hunnie.." kekeh Luhan.

"Kau senang melihat wajah tampan suamimu terlihat sangat buruk?" Tanya Sehun sarkatis.

"khekhe tidak.. kau tetap terlihat tampan sayang.." puji Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. luka ini membuatmu terlihat lebih jantan"

"Aww.. kau begitu menyukai kejantananku ya Baby?"

PLAK

Pukulan dikepalanya tidak bisa dihindari lagi, istri pertamanya itu tengah memberi tatapan mematikan. Heoll.. Luhan tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa suaminya ini berbicara kotor setelah baru saja istri keduanya berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi anaknya. Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan mengelus kepala orang terkasihnya itu dengan sayang. Bagaimanapun pria mesum didepannya ini adalah suaminya, dan ia harus menghormatinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sehun.. aku tidak sengaja itu hanya reflex tanganku maaf"

"Gwenchana Baby.. aku baik-baik saja"ujar Sehun lalu mengecup dahi istrinya itu sayang.

"Sehunnie kapan aku bisa melihat adik bayi?" pria itu terkekeh melihat binar-binar di mata rusa milik istrinya itu, begitu menggemaskan.

"Mereka akan mengantarkannya sebentar lagi sayang"

CKLEK

Pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo terbuka, disana seorang perawat tengah menggendong seorang bayi, Luhan memekik dan beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri perawat itu.

"Bisakah aku yang menggendongnya?" Tanya Luhan antusias. Perawat itu tersenyum lalu menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepangkuan Luhan.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya. Luhan menatap wajah si mungil yang begitu bersinar dan polos, benar-benar seorang malaikat kecil. Oh Tuhan.. hatinya begitu bahagia melihat bagaimana bayi mungil itu bergerak-berak mencari kehangatan, begitu indah dengan pipinya yang merona dan bibir yang tipis. Jangan lupakan jemari-jemari tangannya yang benar-benar kecil. Dia menangis, wanita itu menangis melihat sosok mungil dipangkuannya. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia bisa menjadi wanita sempurna, walau tidak benar-benar sempurna karena si mungil itu tidak lahir dari rahimnya.

"Hiks… kau sangat indah .. Hiks" isaknya, Sehun yang melihat betapa bahagianya istrinya hanya tersenyum. Pria itu bisa melihat bagaimana tulusnya Luhan saat memandang darah dagingnya, bahkan Sehun merasa seperti Luhanlah yang menjadi ibu dari bayinya. Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekatkan dirinya. Pria itu memeluk Luhan erat bersama anaknya ditengah-tengah mengecup sayang mereka bergantian.

"Kau senang heum?" Tanya Sehun masih menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

"Ya.. senang.. dan bahagia tentunya" Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan masih memainkan jemari kecil itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Op..paa" lirihan Kyungsoo menyadarkan keduanya dari moment romantic itu. Luhan bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah sadarkan diri. Lalu memperlihatkan bayi kecilnya kepada wanita ini.

Kyungsoo menangis melihat bagaimana mungilnya malaikat itu. Malaikat yang ia perjuangkan dan jaga selama ini. Dia terlihat begitu murni tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo memeluk bayi itu didadanya lalu mencium bayi itu. Kini ia telah menjadi seorang ibu setelah sebelumnya menjadi seorang istri. Ini benar-benar kehidupan yang sempurna.

"Kyungie.. selamat kau telah menjadi seorang ibu" tuus Luhan, sedikit sakit saat mengatakannya karena ia juga ingin benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu.

"Gomawo Eonni.. Haowen" Kedua orang dewasa didepannya mengerutkan dahinya kala mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Oh Haowen, namanya Oh Haowen. Bagaimana Oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu indah sayang aku menyukainya, terima kasih telah berjuang untuknya dan selamat datang kedunia Appa Haowen" ujar Sehun, lelaki itu tengah memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan berbicara banyak hal kepada mereka berdua mengabaikan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Betapa ingin ia melihat Sehun memandangnya penuh cinta seperti ia melihat Kyungsoo, betapa ingin dia melihat senyum bahagia Sehun seperti ia melihatnya saat ini. Apakah saat dia mempunyai sosok kecil itu juga suaminya akan sebahagia itu? Luhan hanya bisa berharap ia juga akan segera memberi kebahagiaan bagi suaminya. Tapi semua tergantung dari suaminya, dirinya hanya pernah tidur dengan Sehun sekali saat mencuri malam pertama madunya. Setelah itu Sehun tidak pernah lagi tidur dengannya karena Kyungsoo yang memonopoli Sehun dan selalu mencari alasan agar Sehun tidak tidur bersama istri pertamanya. Pernah beberapa kali Sehun terlelap dikamar Luhan dan membuat wanita itu bahagia namun setiap malam suaminya itu akan menghilang karena Kyungsoo yang selalu menyusul dan merengek ingin ditemani. Dan Luhan mengalah lagi karena ia mengerti saat itu madunya membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih.

 **Demi Tuhan.. ini adalah kesempurnaan dan membuatku bahagia. Kumohon.. biarkanlah mereka terus tersenyum seperti itu.. aku taka pa.. aku bahagia.. itu sudah cukup bagiku..**

 **~ Oh Luhan ~**

Luhan tersenyum miris, dengan perlahan Luhan menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan yang sedikitnya membuat hatinya merasa sesak. Wanita itu membiarkan keluarga kecil itu menikmati hari bahagia mereka bertiga dan berniat membeli makan siang bagi suaminya karena sedari tadi pagi mereka belum sempat sarapan.

.

.

.

"Dimana Luhan? tiba-tiba menghilang" gumam Sehun.

"Mungkin Eonni sedang mencari makan Oppa.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ahh benar.. kita belum sarapan sama sekali tadi, kalau begitu aku akan membeli makanan untukmu dulu hm? kau beristirahatlah sayang"

"Ne Oppa…"

Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo, melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin Rumah Sakit. Namun retinanya menemukan sosok yang ia kenali tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Tangannya mengepal melihat bagaimana Luhan tertawa dengan manisnya, bagaimana bisa wanita itu memberikan senyum manisnya terhadap laki-laki lain. Tanpa sadar jika Sehun kini tengah cemburu dan menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Ekhem" Sehun berdehem menginterupsi dua sejoli yang sedang asyik berbincang membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan.

"Kita belum memasukan apapun lebih baik kita makan" ujar Sehun ketus.

"Tunggu Sehun, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengannya. Dia adalah Kris atasanku" ujar Luhan. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap tajam pria didepannya ini yang seenaknya tertawa ria bersama Luhannya.

"Aku Oh Sehun Su-a-mi dari Luhan" ujarnya menekankan bagian bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang berhak atas Luhan. Dan pria didepannya ini tak kalah erat menggenggam tangan Sehun. Secercik amarah terlihat dari matanya membuat Sehun menyeringai. Ohh bahkan hanya dengan melihat matanya Sehun tahu jika pria ini menyukai istrinya.

"Aku Kris atasan sekaligus teman Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu" ujar Kris. Pria itu sadar bahwa dia telah kalah kini. Luhan bukan lagi miliknya walau memang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Namun ia akan tetap mencintai dan menyayangi Luhan, tidak akan ada yang berubah meski wanita itu telah bersuami. Keberadaan orang lain dihidup wanitanya tidak akan mempengaruhi perasaannya. Tugasnya saat ini hanya untuk menjaga dan melindungi Luhan. Ia harus memastikan bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu benar-benar bahagia saat ia melepasnya. Ahh Tidak.. Kris tidak akan melepas Luhan sampai kapanpun. Ia hanya membiarkan wanitanya mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri, karena itu sudah cukup membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya ia akan selalu ada disamping Luhan apapun yang terjadi, dan jika Luhan ingin meninggalkan kebahagiaannya kini dia akan dengan senang hati membuka kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Katakanlah Kris gila.. ya dia begitu menggilai wanita didepannya ini. Sampai ia tak pernah rela bila melihatnya kesakitan, apapun akan ia lakukan agar senyumnya tak pernah menghilang.

"Aku juga, baiklah SAYANG kita harus pergi sekarang" Luhan mengangguk sedikit bingung karena sedari tadi Sehun menekankan kata-kata yang membuatnya merona dihadapan Kris walau wanita itu tidak mengerti apa maksud Sehun melakukannya. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang menyeringai senang saat melihat kedua tangan pria didepannya ini mengepal.

"Baiklah Kris aku pergi dulu ne. Sampai jumpa dikantor besok"

Luhan melamnbaikan tangannya saat sebelah tangannya lain ditarik oleh Sehun. Pria itu benar-benar merasa marah melihat bagaimana manisnya sikap Luhan pada pria lain.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sedang mengisi perut mereka dikantin Rumah Sakit. Dan tak lama setelah kepergian mereka 2 sosok wanita paruh baya memasuki ruang rawatnya. Terkejut? tentu saja, disana Mertua dan ibunya (ibu Luhan) datang menjenguknya. Sedikit bahagia saat mengtahui mereka masih peduli dengan keadaanya. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu apa tanggapan mereka saat Luhan memberitahu bahwa ia akan melahirkan. Sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada satupun dari keluarga barunya saat ini yang datang untuk mendukungnya, namun perkiraannya salah.. mereka ada didepannya kini dan itu membuatnya sangat senang.

Kyungsoo hanya tak pernah tahu jika Heechul mati-matian merayu besannya untuk datang kerumah sakit. Berbagai ancaman sudah ia lontarkan namun wanita itu masih dengan pendiriannya, namun saat Heechul menggunakan Luhan sebagai ancaman bahwa menantunya itu akan sedih jika mertuanya tidak ingin melihat cucunya Jaejoong meluluh. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi Luhan, dan alhasil usahanya itu berhasil. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membuat hubungan Jaejoong dan juga Kyungsoo membaik, besannya begitu membenci wanita itu. Heechul sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti anaknya sendiri, mengetahui latar belakang Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan membuat pintu hatinya sedikit terketuk. Namun ia tak berhak memaksa mereka, ia hanya bisa mendukung dan membantu mendekatkan mereka.

Wanita itu menatap tajam seseorang yang tengah berbaring memeluk bayi mungil dipangkuannya. Wajahnya menunduk dan tidak berani ia angkat. Didepannya kini tengah berdiri ibu mertuanya dan juga ibu dari istri pertama suaminya. Melihat kecanggungan yang terjadi Heechul Eomma dari Luhan berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Ahh Kyungie bisakah Eomma melihat anakmu?" tanyanya.

"N-ne Eomma" Kyungsoo memberikan Haowen kepangkuan neneknya. Ohh lihat betapa menggemaskannya nenek Heechul saat melihat bayi itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk karena ia masih merasa canggung dengan adanya ibu Sehun, Jaejoong.

"Siapa namanya Kyungie?" Tanya Heechu.

"Haowen Eomma, namanya Oh Haowen" gugup Kyungsoo

"Bagus. hay Haowen sayang aku nenekmu dan wanita dingin disebelah nenek adalah Halmeonimu kekeke" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas mendengarkan aegyo besan sekaligus sahabatnya ini yang sama sekali tidak ada lucunya.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Heehcul bergantian menggendong Haowen. Mereka sangat senang dengan adanya si bayi ini, setelah mengembalikan Haowen pada Heechul Jaejoong segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring.

"Jika kau fikir dengan adanya Haowen aku dan suamiku akan berubah kau salah, aku hanya akan menganggap Haowen sebagai cucuku dari Luhan bukan dari mu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi menganggapmu sebagai menantuku. Jangan jadikan Haowen sebagai tamengmu untuk menghalangi kebahagiaan anak dan menantuku. Bagaimanapun kau tidaklah lebih dari seorang perusak dan penghancur dalam keluarga kami terutama anakku"

JLEB

Lagi.. kata-kata itu kembali didengarnya. Selama ini Kyungsoo cukup kebal dengan sikap mertuanya, ia pernah berharap bahwa saat anaknya lahir mertuanya akan sedikit luluh. Namun apa yang ia dengar baru saja menorehkan luka yang semakin mendalam. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang ia lahirkan susah payah kedunia ini akan menjadi milik orang lain. TIDAK ! Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, tanganya mengepal kuat, ia tak membalas perkataan kejam mertuanya yang sudah meninggalkan ruangannya namun ia berjanji tidak akan memberikan anaknya untuk Luhan. Haowen adalah miliknya juga Sehun, tidak ada yang bisa merampas kebahagiaan mereka, jika ada yang harus pergi maka Luhanlah orangnya.

Usapan lembut tiba-tiba dirasakannya, wanita itu mendongak melihat Heechul sedang tersenyum sendu padanya. "Haowen milikmu Kyungsoo-ah dia milikmu, tidak ada yang akan mengambilnya darimu termasuk Luhan. Dia memang ibunya juga, tapi kau lah yang benar-benar menjadi ibu untuknya. Aku kenal bagaimana perangai anakku dan dia bukanlah orang yang akan merebut apapun yang menjadi orang lain. Kau hanya harus membuka hatimu sepertinya, membuka hatimu untuk berbagi dengannya. Apapun itu" Kyungsoo tertegun. Dia tak menyangka jika Eomma madunya ini akan berkata seperti ini, dugaanya adalah wanita paruh baya itu mengetahui bagaimana isi hatinya, bagaimana dia belum menerima sepenuhnya hubungan rumah tangganya. Tentu saja sampai saat ini sangat sulit rasanya untuk berbagi dengan Luhan terutama suaminya, belum lagi dengan kehadiran Haowen yang pastinya harus membuatnya rela berbagi.

"Kyungie eomma harus pergi, maaf karena tidak bisa terlalu lama menemanimu" ujar Heechul. Hati yang sedari tadi berapi-api kini mulai padam saat mendengar penuturan lembut wanita paruh baya didepannya ini. Dia adalah sosok malaikat yang selalu ia idamkan, ohh bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti wanita ini. Tidak .. Kyungsoo tidak akan menyakitinya, ia hanya akan menyakiti Luhan ia akan merebut semua yang menjadi kebahagiaan Luhan. Wanita itu sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanya selama ini, dan salahkah jika kini ia berharap kebahagiaan itu akan menjadi miliknya?

"Ne Eomma hati-hati hmm?"

"Ya sayang sampai jumpa Haowen. Nenek akan menemuimu lagi nenti ne" ujar Heechul mengecup sekali lagi bayi mungil itu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu kini tengah menangis, hati dan fikirannya berperang antara ingin dan tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain. Namun demi melindungi anaknya ia harus mengambil keputusan. Yaa… ia harus.

"Maaf Eonni… aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak kebahagiaanku kini" gumam Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk yang pada gereget kapan Luhan bahagia? Aku fikir-fikir lagi yaa.. belum nemu adegan yang tepat sih, soalnya real nya aja kaya begitu. Ada yang bilang ff ini kaya film Hidayah .. ya bener kali ya ini kaya sinetron banget. Mungkin aku akan cut sampai disini kalau memang kalian gasuka heheheu (pundung)

Okke berhubung aku sudah memenuhi permintaan kalian untuk up cepet, jangan lupa kasih vote dan koment nya yaa.. biar akunya juga semangat. Dan kedepannya aku mau focus belajar karena 2 minggu lagi aku ujian. jadi tunggu selalu ceritanya yaa…

Vote And Coment Please… ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

" _ **Kyungie.. eomma harus pergi, maaf karena tidak bisa terlalu lama menemanimu" ujar Heechul. Hati yang sedari tadi berapi-api kini mulai padam saat mendengar penuturan lembut wanita paruh baya didepannya ini. Dia adalah sosok malaikat yang selalu ia idamkan, ohh bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti wanita ini. Tidak .. Kyungsoo tidak akan menyakitinya, ia hanya akan menyakiti Luhan.. ia akan merebut semua yang menjadi kebahagiaan Luhan. Wanita itu sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanya selama ini, dan salahkah jika kini ia berharap kebahagiaan itu akan menjadi miliknya?**_

" _ **Ne Eomma.. hati-hati hmm?"**_

" _ **Ya sayang.. sampai jumpa Haowen.. Nenek akan menemuimu lagi nenti ne" ujar Heechul mengecup sekali lagi bayi mungil itu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu kini tengah menangis, hati dan fikirannya berperang antara ingin dan tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain. Namun demi melindungi anaknya ia harus mengambil keputusan. Yaa… ia harus.**_

" _ **Maaf Eonni… aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak kebahagiaanku kini" gumam Kyungsoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

"Sehun kau kenapa? kenapa sedari tadi kau cemberut?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tidak" ketusnya lalu kembali beralih pada makan siangnya menghiraukan tatapan bingung Luhan. Wanita itu menghela nafas lelah, sejak mereka bertemu dengan Kris Sehun jadi sedikit menyebalkan. Entahlah Luhan terlalu malas untuk berfikir terlalu jauh, melihat suaminya yang seperti ini membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo terlalu lama" Luhan berdiri namun dengan sigap suaminya itu menarik tangannya untuk kembali duduk. Tatapannya menyeramkan, begitu tajam membuat bulu kuduk wanita itu sedikit meremang. Ada apa dengan suami tampannya itu?

"Kau ingin menemani Kyungsoo atau menemui pria itu?" tanyanya sarkastik. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun, pria? pria mana yang suaminya itu maksud. Luhan berfikir dan dirinya teringat dengan Kris. Hatinya menghangat kala dia menyadari bahwa suaminya itu sedang cemburu dan Luhan yakin dengan itu. Sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya, sedikit menggoda suaminya itu tidak apa kan? kekeke' innernya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Sehun?" Tanya Luhan pura-pura bodoh, wajah polosnya membuat Sehun menoleh malas padanya.

"Kufikir kau tau siapa pria yang kumaksud Baby"

"Ahh.. Kris maksudmu? Aku baru ingat dia baru pulang dari Jerman kemarin dan aku yakin dia sedang memeriksakan kesehatannya tadi. Aku belum bertemu dengannya 2 minggu ini. Apa sebaiknya aku menemuinya?" Kyuhun mengulum senyum melihat tangan Sehun terkepal erat, suaminya benar-benar memberikan respon yang dia harapkan.

"perlukah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu sayang?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya berharap istrinya mengerti, namun sepertinya Luhan masih asyik menggoda suaminya itu.

"Baiklah.. aku fikir kau mengijinkannya Sehun" Luhan bersiap berdiri namun..

"Berani melangkah pergi aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi Luhan" ancaman Sehun mampu membuat Luhan gelagapan, niat untuk menggoda suaminya gagal karena ia lebih takut jika Sehun kembali mengacuhkan dan mengabaikannya. Luhan hanya menggangguk pasrah saat Sehun memberi tatapan mengintimidasi. Tapi itu semua tak menutupi kebahagiaan hatinya, dia tak menyangka jika Sehunnya mempunyai sifat yang posessive seperti ini dan sedikitnya itu membuat hatinya lega.

"Bagus anak baik" puji Sehun setelah mendapatkan anggukan patuh dari istri manisnya. "Kajja" tangannya Sehun genggam setelah pria itu kecup membuat sang istri kembali merona. Hal yang sepele namun sangat manis, ahh hatinya dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah dirawat Kyungsoo sudah diperbolehkan kembali kerumah oleh pihak Rumah Sakit. Dirinya ingat meski dialah yang dirawat namun suaminya memberi perhatian yang berlebihan terhadap istri pertamanya itu, apalagi jika malaikatnya hadir diantara mereka. Mereka seperti keluarga bahagia sementara dirinya hanya bisa menonton drama romantic itu dengan kepalan tangan dan hati yang membara. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Heechul bahkan Jaejoong beberapa kali mengunjunginya berikut suami-suami para wanita paruh baya itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan kekesalan karena mereka semua mengacuhkan dirinya yang memang belum dalam kondisi baik. Mereka semua juga terlalu sibuk memuji Luhan dan memberikan panjatan do'a kepadanya agar segera mendapat momongan dengan sang suami. Hell bahkan Kyungsoo tahu jika Sehun tidak pernah meniduri Luhan, setidaknya itu yang dia tahu. Karena itu Kyungsoo terus merengek pada Sehun agar segera pulang dan istirahat dirumah. Selain karena ia tidak nyaman tinggal dirumah sakit ia juga menghindari para wanita tua yang terus mengganggunya, terutama Jaejoong yang kerap kali membuatnya muak dengan segala sikap acuhnya, apalagi perkataannya yang selalu membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita murahan yang merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Bukankah julukan itu lebih pantas untuk Luhan? Bahkan wanita itu yang merebut Sehun darinya. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air karena ia merasa sangat haus, wanita itu tidak ingin membangunkan suaminya yang sedang terlelap karena kelelahan sedangkan Luhan sudah berangkat kekantornya sedari pagi. Dirumahnya sedang ada Jaejoong yang memang ingin menemui sikecil.

"Jadi apa hasilnya?" suara itu terdengar sangat pelan dari arah taman belakang yang memang satu pintu dengan area dapur. Kyungsoo mendekat mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara. Retinanya melihat ibu mertuanya sedang menelpon seseorang dengan serius, merasa penasaran Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik pintu agar telinganya bisa mendengar lebih apa yang dibicarakan Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin?"

"…."

"Hmm jadi bayi itu benar-benar milik Sehun"

"…."

"Baiklah terimakasih untuk bantuanmu"

Pip

Kyungsoo segera masuk kekamar Haowen mengetahui ibu mertuanya sudah mengakhiri panggilannya. Tangannya terkepal erat, dia semakin membenci wanita yang selalu menyakiti hatinya itu. Tentu saja Haowen anak Sehun memang selama ini dia tidur dengan siapa lagi selain dengan Sehun. Melihat anaknya yang tertidur pulas membuatnya kembali terenyuh, anaknya sudah diragukan dan itu salah satu bukti jika ibu mertuanya berusaha memisahkan mereka bertiga. Sayang sekali Kyungsoo tidah selemah dan sebodoh itu.

"Baik jika maumu seperti itu Eomonim, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu" seringainya. Demi Haowen dan juga kebahagiaanya ia akan melakukan apapun. Anaknya adalah pewaris dari keluarga Oh dan ia akan memastikan itu. Luhan bahkan siapapun tidak boleh menghalanginya, ia akan memastikan jika pada akhirnya Sehun memang hanya untuknya bersama Haowen tentunya.

"Kau tenang saja sayang.. Eomma akan memastikan kau mendapatkan hakmu yang seharusnya. Tidak ada orang yang akan merusak kebahagiaan kita bersama Daddy mu. Dan Mommymu .. Eomma akan berusaha menyingkirkannya" gumamnya .

.

.

.

.

"Baby.. aku merindukanmu"

Orang yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk ringan sahabatnya ini. "Sudah berapa kali jangan menyebutku seperti itu Kris"

"Aku tidak bisa.. dan aku tidak mau" ketusnya.

"tapi—hahh baiklah terserahmu saja" Kris hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut kesal Luhan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu heum? apa kau baik? kudengar kemarin kau sempat demam, jadi itu alasannya aku menemukanmu dirumah sakit?" Tanya Luhan bertubi sembari meletakkan tangannya dikening Kris. Pria itu menatap dalam mata wanitanya sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan wanita ini dihatinya, dia akan menjadi satu-satunya untuk pria itu. Kris memegang tangan Luhan lalu mengecupnya. Wanita itu reflex melepaskan tangannya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris, sebenarnya dia terbiasa dengan hal itu jika saja statusnya masih lajang, namun keadaanya akan berbeda saat dia memiliki suami. Orang akan berfikir jika dia adalah tipe wanita tukang selingkuh dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi. Tapi hatinya juga tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk peduli dengan Kris, bagaimanapun Kris adalah pria yang selama ini ada untuknya, melindunginya dan menjaganya meski itu tak luput dari kesalahan yang pria itu perbuat dimasa lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang… aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu"

"Kris jika orang lain mendengar mungkin mereka akan mengira jika aku sedang berselingkuh denganmu, kumohon jangan memanggilku seperti itu heum?"

"Kau sungguh bahagia dengan kehidupanmu sekarang?"

"Ya Kris, maafkan aku.. aku harap kau mengerti"

Pria itu menghela nafas berat, rasa tidak rela kembali menjalar kehatinya. Kenapa? kenapa bukan pria itu yang Luhan pilih. Jika saja dia bisa membeli hati wanita itu dengan uang mungkin ia akan rela kehilangan seluruh kekayaannya demi mendapatkan hati Luhan. Tapi pria itu tahu bahwa wanitanya bukanlah wanita jalang yang gila uang seperti kebanyakan yang ia tau. Wanitanya adalah malaikat yang meraihnya saat terpuruk, wanitanya adalah bidadari yang memiliki hati selembut sutra. Dan itu cukup membuatnya tergila-gila.

 **Flashback On**

BUAGH.. BUAGH.. remaja laki-laki itu tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya sudah tak berdaya menghadapi beberapa orang yang memukulinya dengan sadis.

"Dasar bajingan tidak berguna ! itulah mengapa orang tuamu membuangmu !" teriak salah satu anak dari gerombolan itu.

"Cuihhh" seseorang bahkan meludahi wajahnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Lebih baik kita habisi saja dia" mereka semua mengangguk bersiap memberi pukulan lagi terhadap anak laki-laki yang sudah lemah itu sebelum sebuah peluit terdengar digendang telinga mereka.

Gerombolan itu menatap malas pada gadis yang sedang meniup peluit itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan anak dari ketua yayasan sekolah mereka. Gadis itu Luhan.. gadis cantik yang sangat bersinar, pintar, berani, lembut. Dia bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan sebagai bidadari.

"Ayo kita pergi, akan jadi masalah besar jika gadis itu melaporkan kita pada ayahnya"

"Yakk ! kemana kalian.. hadapi aku jika kalian memang berani" teriak Luhan yang langsung mendapatkan helaan nafas malas dari mereka yang berlalu melewatinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia teringat laki-laki yang dipukuli tadi. Dengan sigap Luhan mendekati laki-laki yang sudah terduduk lemas.

"Heyy kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir namun laki-laki itu menepis kasar tangan Luhan.

"Pergi. jangan mengasihaniku"

"Siapa yang mengasihanimu, aku hanya ingin mengobati luka-lukamu" namun lagi-lagi ucapannya dihiraukan namja itu. Dia bahkan berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah meski Luhan mencoba membantunya namun namja itu kembali menolaknya. Luhan yang khawatir mengikuti namja itu dari belakang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" yang ditanya hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh. Namja itu mendengus lalu kembali melangkah tertatih hingga tak lama kemudian dirinya sudah berada dirumah sederhana yang tidak jauh dari sekolah.

"Kau tidak berguna ! sama seperti anakmu !"

"Kau yang tidak bertanggung jawab ! setiap hari kerjamu hanya mabuk-mabukan ! kau fikir uang kucari hanya untuk membuaskan hasrat minummu !"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan anakmu?! bisanya hanya berkelahi ! dan kau? menjual tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan uang? menjijikan"

"Dia bukan anakku ! dia anakmu ! dan juga itu bukan urusanmu ! kau bahkan lebih menjijikan !"

Tangan yang hampir saja memegang kenop pintu itu ia urungkan, namja itu menghela nafas berat lalu berbalik meninggalkan rumah yang akan disinggahinya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Luhan yang mendengar semua itu terenyuh, hatinya begitu sakit kala mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan yang terlontar dari dua orang didalam sana. Ia baru mengetahui jika ada orang tua sekejam itu yang tidak meganggap anaknya. Karena khawatir sekaligus penasaran Luhan kembali mengikuti namja itu yang kini mereka sudah sampai didepan aliran sungai yang menyejukkan mata. Namja itu menatap kosong kedepan. Luhan mendekat perlahan lalu menangkup wajah namja itu dengan kedua tangannya membuat orang didepannya ini meringis.

"Kau masih mengikutiku?" namun Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa antiseptic dan tissue basah untuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Hentikan itu ! aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" kembali namja itu menepis namun kali ini Luhan tidak ingin mengalah ia dengan sekuat tenaganya kembali mengobatinya.

"Luhan .. namaku Luhan"

"Aku tidak bertanya"

"ya.. dan bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu?"

"Kris" jawaban singkat itu membuat Luhan tersenyum. Lalu tangannya beralih mengobati luka dikaki Kris. Kris menatap dalam gadis yang menurutnya keras kepala ini, manis, cantik dan terlihat tulus. Kris terpesona dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat kepada seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Selesai. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kris" gadis itu tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya membuat Kris semakin salah tingkah.

"kau senang? sekarang jangan ganggu aku" ketusnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin tersenyum.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan apa yang ia perintahkan gadis itu malah semakin gencar mendekatinya, Luhan dia selalu datang kekelasnya dan membawa makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Gadis itu bahkan selalu mengganggunya saat ia membolos dan merokok diatap sekolah. Kris berusaha menghilangkan pemikirannya jika ia menyukai gadis itu. Semakin lama kelakuannya membuat Kris semakin jengah karena Luhan selalu melarangnya dan melakukan apapun yang ia tidak suka, dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?"

"Tidak.. aku sahabatmu"

"Cihh apa kau selalu menyebut dirimu sebagai sahabat pada setiap orang?"

"Maksudmu?" Kris terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan si hitam yang selalu mengekor dibelakangmu itu? dia juga sahabatmu?" gadis itu tersenyum.

"Yaa dia juga sahabat terbaikku. Dan kau sahabat baruku Kris" namun jawaban itu membuat namja itu kembali jengah. Dengan kesal Kris meninggalkan Luhan yang terkekeh, biasanya gadis itu tidak seagressif ini namun saat melihat Kris entah mengapa rasa peduli itu semakin kuat, bukan karena kasihan dan simpati namun karena hatinya benar-benar tulus ingin berteman dengan namja itu.

.

.

.

Hari itu Luhan dengan riang akan mengajak Kris untuk menemaninya ke toko buku karena Jongin sedang sibuk dengan klubnya. Gadis itu bersenandung ria menuju tempat teman barunya, meski ia akan mendengar kalimat-kalimat tajam dari mulut Kris namun namja itu tidak pernah tidak mengikuti kemauannya. Yaa meskipun gerutuan itu sering kali dilontarkan oleh mulutnya namun saat Luhan meminta sesuatu lelaki itu akan sigap membantunya.

PRAAANGG

"Anak tidak tahu diuntung ! beraninya kau menolak keinginanku !" Luhan terkejut dengan teriakan dan suara-suara berisik dari dalam rumah Kris.

"Kau hanya selalu menghamburkan uang untuk berjudi dan mabuk ! ini uang untuk biaya sekolahku yang kuhasilkan sendiri ! kau tidak berhak memintanya !" jawab Kris.

"Kau dan ibumu yang pelacur itu sama-sama tidak berguna ! pergi kau dari sini !" Kris yang sudah lelah dengan keluarganya segera berlari meninggalkan rumahnya, namun saat membuka gerbang ia melihat gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu fikirannya berada didepannya dan menatap sendu matanya. Itu adalah hal yang paing ia benci, tatapan mengasihani dan iba dari setiap orang. Dan Luhan melakukannya saat ini, walau pada dasarnya tatapan Luhan adalah tatapan kekhawatiran namun karena gelap mata lelaki itu menganggapnya berbeda.

"sedang apa kau disini?!"

"A-aku…"

"KUBILANG SEDANG APA KAU DISINI !" teriakan Kris mampu membuat gadis itu terkejut dan gemetar. Sekalipun Kris sering membentaknya namun ia tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu padanya.

"K-Kris aku .. aku.."

"BERHENTI MENGANGGU HIDUPKU ! KAU HANYA MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT MENYEDIHKAN ! KAU FIKIR AKU SENANG SAAT KAU MENDEKATIKU HAH ?! MAAF NONA MUDA TAPI JANGAN FIKIR DENGAN KEKUASAAN YANG KELUARGAMU MILIKI KAU BISA DENGAN MUDAHYA BERTEMAN DENGANKU ! KAU TIDAK LEBIH DARI GADIS MANJA YANG MENGANDALKAN KEKUASAAN ORANG TUAMU ! DAN AKU MEMBENCI GADIS SEPERTI ITU ! AKU MUAK PADAMU ! JADI PERGI DARI HIDUPKU SEKARANG JUGA !" setelah berteriak Kris melarikan diri meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku dan menangis dalam diam. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kris yang benar-benar terlihat sangat murka. Gadis itu berusaha melangkahkan kakinya yang berat walau akhirnya ia berkali-kali terjatuh, dan terus seperti itu hingga ia ditemukan pingsan didekat rumah Kris dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu kejadian Kris membentak Luhan, selama itu pula lelaki itu tidak mendapati Luhan yang datang kekelasnya membawa makanan ataupun mengganggunya diatap. Kris merasa sedikit bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakan pada gadis itu tempo hari. Kembali dia menggelengkan kepalanya berfikir bahwa ini memang yang terbaik, seorang gadis kaya tidak akan cocok berteman dengan namja miskin sepertinya. Kris tidak mau semua orang mencemooh gadis yang disayanginya, biarlah dia hidup dalam hinaan orang lain namun tidak dengan gadisnya, lelaki itu tidak sanggup mendengar dan melihatnya ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Tapi mengingat selama ini hanya gadis itu yang tulus padanya Kris kembali memberenggut. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Okke Kris menyerah sekarang, ia akan menghilangkan egonya dan mencari tahu kemana gadis itu setelah menghilang 2 minggu ini.

"Hey kau.." Jongin menoleh pada lelaki yang memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan itu.

"Ada apa?" ketusnya lalu kembali dengan makanannya.

"Kau sahabat Luhan kan? bisa kau beritahu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kris yang dibalas tatapan menyelidik dari Jongin.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberi tahu aku bisa mencarinya sendiri" Kris beranjak dari duduknya.

"Dia sakit" Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu kembali duduk dan mendengarkan Jongin.

.

.

.

Kris berlari dilorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan yang diberi tahu Jongin. Tidak peduli jika bajunya basah dengan keringat setelah dia berlari dari sekolahnya kerumah sakit seperti orang gila. Kata-kata Jongin terngiang diotakya.

" _Luhan dirawat dirumah sakit karena Typus. 2 minggu yang lalu dia ditemukan pingsan di kawasan belakang sekolah. Demamnya sangat tinggi bahkan ia sering mengigau dan menangis berkata 'maafkan aku Kris' entah siapa orang itu. Namun yang pasti keadaanya semakin memburuk hingga dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit"_

"Maaf .. maaf" kalimat itu terus terlontar dari mulut Kris. Pintu itu terbuka dengan tidak elegannya, tidak peduli jika itu mengganggu penghuni yang berada disana yang lelaki itu butuhkan hanya melihat wajah cantik dari gadis yang selama ini dicintainya. Kris sudah menyadarinya jika ia mencintai Luhan. Disana ia melihat Luhan sedang duduk diranjangnya menatap dirinya bingung.

"Kris?" Tanya Luhan. Lelaki itu hanya mengambur kepelukan Luhan dan mencium keningnya berkali-kali menyalurkan rasa khawatir dan cinta sekaligus.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Lu" Luhan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kris.

"Tenanglah aku sudah memaafkanmu Kris" lelaki itu menatap Luhan lalu kembali mencium keningnya lembut membuat kedua mata mereka terpejam.

"Maaf karena sudah berkata kasar, saat itu aku hanya emosi aku tidak benar-benar menginginkanmu pergi Luhan"

"Aku tahu.. karena kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku kekeke"

"Yaa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Luhan"

"Heumm tenang saja sahabatmu ini akan selalu disampingmu, jadi jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku arraseo !"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu memeluk gadis itu lagi. Dia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti lagi gadisnya ini, meski ada rasa tidak rela saat Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat namun itu sudah lebih cukup baginya untuk bisa menjadi orang terdekat gadis ini.

.

.

.

Setahun sudah mereka berteman, Luhan sudah menginjak kelas 2 SHS sedangkan Kris 1 tahun diatasnya. Mereka semakin dekat, hingga tiba-tiba kejadian mengenaskan membuat Kris sedikit tertekan dan depressi, orang tuanya bercerai.. lalu beberapa hari setelah itu dia menemukan ayahnya tewas secara mengenaskan didepan rumahnya. Esoknya hal yang sama juga terjadi pada ibunya. Kris shock berat, bagaimanapun dia masih remaja yang tingkat emosinya masih labil. Dia mengingat setiap para penagih hutang itu datang kerumahnya dan dia akan selalu berakhir dengan dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Sedikit banyaknya tragedy itu membuat dirinya senang sekaligus sedih. Hingga disaat yang paling buruk dia melihat Luhan tertawa setelah bercerita bahwa dia mencintai seseorang yang menolongnya dari tindak kekerasan yang dialaminya seminggu sebelumnya, gadis itu begitu memuja lelaki itu. Seorang pahlawan yang datang tepat waktu saat gadisnya berada diambang kehancuran karena hampir diperkosa oleh beberapa preman kota. Sehun.. nama itu yang terlontar dari mulut gadisnya, nama seseorang yang sudah mencuri hati gadisnya, nama seseorang yang membuatnya muak. Kesalahan fatal karena gadis itu berbahagia saat sahabatnya dalam masa terpuruknya. Sedikitnya apa yang gadis itu alami sebelumnya membuatnya terpukul, dia gagal melindunginya, dia gagal menjaganya. Hingga gadis itu harus diselamatkan oleh orang lain. Salahkan emosinya yang tidak stabil dan egoismenya yang masih tinggi membuat Kris memikirkan hal negative terhadap gadis didepannya. Luhan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Kris, lelaki itu hanya terlihat lebih murung akhir-akhir ini.

Pulang sekolah hari itu Kris yang sudah cemburu menjadi gelap mata sehingga menculik Luhan dirumahnya yang kumuh. Gadis itu menangis pilu tak menyangka jika sahabatnya melakukan perbuatan seperti itu. Hingga saat yang paling menakutkan adalah saat Kris merobek paksa seragam sekolahnya, mengoyaknya menciumnya dengan paksa. Luhan terkejut karena dia harus mengalaminya lagi.. percobaan pemerkosaan, yang lebih membuatnya sakit adalah orang itu sahabatnya sendiri, sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi. Hal itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk terus mengalir berharap akal sehat hinggap difikiran lelaki itu. Seakan tersadar dari tindakan jahatnya saat mendengar isakan sang gadis yang pilu membuatnya menghentikan segala tindakan kejinya.

"Maafkan aku hiks.. maafkan aku" kata-kata itu begitu menyayat hati Luhan yang ketakutan setengah mati. Namja itu memeluknya erat menutup tubuhnya dengan jaket miliknya, mencium keningnya berkali-kali. Tapi Luhan tetap merasakan takut yang teramat sangat.

Setelah kejadian itu Luhan tidak berani menemui Kris, namja itu juga menghindari Luhan. Sampai saat dimana gadis itu mengetahui bahwa Kris pergi ke Jepang tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Lelaki itu diadopsi seorang pengusaha disana, katanya seseorang yang memang telah lama dikenal Kris. Hari itu juga Luhan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Kris. Gadis itu menyesal, seharusnya dia tidak perlu menjauhi Kris yang seperti itu. Dan dia berharap bisa bertemu dan meminta maaf padanya suatu saat nanti.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya saat 6 bulan kemudian namja itu berada didepan rumahnya dengan wajah yang berantakan, gadis itu menangis mendapat kabar bahwa selepas kepergiannya dari Korea Kris sering mengamuk dan kalap, dia selalu menyebut namanya. Pernah dia ditemukan pingsan saat berusaha melompat dari atas balkon. Kris dia depresi berat dan trauma membuatnya semakin parah, hingga ia harus dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa selama 2 bulan. Kesehatannya berangsur membaik saat Luhan menemaninya dan selalu berada disisinya. Hingga orang tua angkatnya meninggal tepat setahun kemudian dan menyerahkan perusahaan itu pada Kris. Tentu saja Kris yang menahan Luhan untuk tetap disisinya. Itulah alasan mengapa Luhan bekerja dengannya. Hingga saat ini Luhan bahkan tidak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya terhadap pria itu menjaganya dan selalu menjadi obat penenang baginya.

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLIK

Pintu kamar Luhan terkunci, langkah kaki yang berat itu perlahan mendekat. Dipandangnya wajah polos seseorang yang berhasil mengacukan fikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Sehun mendekat mencium lamat-lamat kening istrinya. Dia sadar, dia sudah sangat menyayangi istrinya ini. Hanya saja dia belum yakin jika itu cinta. Merasakan ada pergerakan yang mengganggu membuat wanita itu membuka matanya. Senyumnya mengembang kala melihat suaminya yang sudah wangi dan tampan berada didepannya.

"Hai sayang" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan yang terlihat berantakan dan menyampirkannya.

"Hai Sehun"

CUP

"aku merindukanmu Luhan" Sehun memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang masih terbaring setelah mengecup bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus punggung suaminya pelan.

"Aku juga sayang, kau akan tidur denganku malam ini?"

"Heum tentu saja sayang.. Luhan…" Sehun beringsut membaringkan dirinya disamping Luhan, mereka berhadapan dengan Sehun yang masih mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Heum?"

"Aku menyayangimu.. jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon" Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan ucapan suaminya.

"Hey kenapa berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya takut.. aku takut kau meninggalkanku, karna aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu"

"Tidak Sehun.. kau suami terbaikku"

"Tapi aku menduakanmu" kata-kata itu membuat Luhan tertegun, namun kembali dia menepis segala fikiran negative bukankah itu permintaanya? bukankan itu yang ia inginkan? lantas kenapa sekarang dia harus menyesal?

"Tidak sayang, mereka berdua adalah bagian hidupku saat ini. Aku bahagia memiliki mereka.. Dan sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu disisimu"

Sehun terkesiap, betapa mulianya hati istrinya itu. Rela untuk dimadu olehnya, membagi segalanya dengan wanita lain. Bolehkah dia berharap, jika dikehidupan berikutnya ia akan tetap bersama wanita ini? dan hanya wanita ini. Tuhan begitu baik mengirimkan malaikat ini padanya, dan dengan kejamnya dia selalu menyakiti hatinya. Sehun berjanji tidak akan menyakiti hati istrinya ini. Janjinya adalah dia akan memberikan sisa hidupnya untuk membahagiakan Luhan. Ya kita lihat saja, semoga itu benar adanya.

"Janji?"

"Janji" Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Sehun, apalagi saat wajahnya memberengut dan menyodorkan kelingkingnya untuk membuat janji dengannya. Sikap suaminya semakin hangat dan manis. Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat bahagia, apakah Sehun mulai mencintainya?

"Sayang…"

"Ya…"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan atasanmu itu" ucapan itu membuat Luhan terkekeh, sekarang dia tahu alasan dibalik permintaan Sehun tadi. Suaminya itu tengah cemburu dengan sahabatnya. Namun Luhan tidak ingin membuat suaminya semakin cemburu, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya membuat Sehun semakin erat memeluknya.

"Tidurlah"

"ya sayang.. kau juga"

CUP

"Jaljayo Baby.."

"Hmm jaljayo Sehun"

.

.

.

PRRAANGG ..

Terdengar pecahan yang membuat Sehun membuka matanya seketika, ia meraba sebelahnya namun kosong. Pria itu segera turun dan mencari arah keributan pagi ini. Dia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang memarahi Luhan karena susu untuk Haowen berhamburan dilantai.

"Eonni ! Apa yang Eonni lakukan? Kau menumpahkan semua susu Haowen !" bentaknya.

"Mi-mianhae Kyungie aku tidak sengaja. Tapi tadi kau mengejutkanku tiba-tiba berada dibelakangku"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah "Aku sedang mengambil minum Eonni, kau yang melamun terus. Haowen mungkin akan terbangun karena dia belum mendapatkan susunya dari semalam. Jadi siapkan segera susunya. Aku harus berolah raga agar tubuhku kembali seperti semula. Mengandung dan melahirkan membuat tubuhku melar"

"KYUNGSOO !" Keduanya terkejut melihat Sehun datang dengan aura yang mematikan, tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo menunduk takut, ia tahu Sehun tengah marah kini. Kesalahan bodoh karena dia lupa bahwa suaminya masih ada dirumah mereka membuatnya tidak bisa leluasa menindas istri pertama suaminya itu.

"Kau ! berani sekali kau menyuruhnya ! Dia bukan pembantumu !" telunjuk Sehun mengarah tepat pada wajah istri keduanya, matanya melotot rahangnya mengeras. Kyungsoo sadar suaminya itu tengah murka.

"A-aku hanya meminta tolong Oppa" lirihnya.

"Haowen anakmu ! kau yang seharusnya mengurusnya bukan Luhan !"

"Ta-"

"Sehun sudahlah, aku memang ingin melakukannya"

"SHUT UP LUHAN ! Haowen anak Kyungsoo ! bukan anakmu !" Luhan menatap nanar suaminya. SIAL ! dia salah bicara, seharusnya dia lebih pintar dalam memilih kata. Lihatlah wajah istrinya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ohh Sehun tahu ini adalah kesalahan besar, menyakiti hati wanitanya itu. Tapi gengsinya sedikit lebih tinggi, dia harus tegas kepada istri-istrinya. Luhan mungkin bukan masalah, hanya saja emosinya pada Kyungsoo membuatnya menjadikan Luhan pelampiasan.

"Haowen.. dia anakku juga Sehun" Luhan menunduk sedih, wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia juga menyayangi Haowen, dia berharap mempunyai malaikat kecil juga. Dan perkataan Sehun barusan membuat harga dirinya terjatuh. Sehun menyadari hal itu, Luhan sangat sensitive jika itu menyangkut hal anak. Mood yang sudah terlanjur buruk membuat Luhan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu secepatnya. Namun teriakan Sehun lagi-lagi membuatnya tak berkutik.

"DIAM DISITU !" Luhan masih terdiam menurut namun air matanya tiba-tiba menetes mendengar bentakan suaminya. Kenapa suaminya itu terus berteriak padanya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya tak mau melihat orang yang membuat hatinya seperti diremas. Pria itu perlahan mendekat dan tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terangkat membuatnya reflex mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun.

"Se-Sehun ada apa" pria itu tak menjawab. Hanya mendudukan Luhan disofa terdekat. Lalu mencari sesuatu dilemari dapur. Setelah mendapatkannya pria itu berlutut didepan Luhan membuatnya terheran.

"Arrrgghh"

Sengatan itu bagai menyadarkan Luhan bahwa suaminya kini tengah mengobati luka dikakinya. Hell sejak kapan dia terluka? bahkan dia tidak menyadarinya. Yang dia lihat darah sudah mengalir dari kakinya. Sehun dengan telaten mengobatinya, membersihkan luka-lukanya. Hal itu membuat hatinya kembali menghangat, bentakan Sehun tadi adalah untuk melindunginya. Jika saja ia tadi berjalan mungkin pecahan kaca itu akan semakin banyak melukai kakinya. Luhan tersenyum memikirkannya, suaminya meski sering membuatnya sakit dan kesal dia adalah pria yang manis. Meski bukan hal yang mewah namun setiap tindakannya membuatnya tersanjung. Dan Luhan bahagia melihat perubahan sikap Sehun terhadapnya.

"Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu heumm? aku tidak ingin kau terluka" ujar Sehun mengusap lembut pipi sang istri yang meninggalkan jejak air mata.

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk erat suaminya. Biarlah dia menukar nyawanya jika imbalannya adalah perlakuan manis dari suaminya. Biarlah ia menukar sisa hidupnya jika yang ia terima adalah tatapan sayang dari Sehunnya.

CUP.. lagi-lagi Sehun mengecup manis bibir Luhan. Wanita itu tidak lagi menangis, mata mereka saling menatap sayang. "Gomawo Sehun" ucapnya.

"Heumm.. dan maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu tadi, aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu" Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memeluk erat suaminya.

Kebahagiaan mereka tak luput disaksikan oleh sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya marah dan penuh kebencian. Sedari tadi ia hanya mematung dan tidak dihiraukan, bahkan suaminya mengacuhkannya seakan dia tidak berada disana. Karena kesal Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras.

"Lihat saja.. kau akan mendapatkan kebencian Sehun lagi Luhan.." sinisnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Okke sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf untuk 2 sampai 3 minggu kedepan aku gabisa up, aku harus fokus ujian semester mulai minggu depan. Mungkin kalo aku ada waktu bisa up tapi gajanji yaa.

Untuk adegan peluit itu aku terinspirasi dari drakor 49 Days, dimana Jihyun nolong Hanka apa siapa ya aku lupa namanya ahaha entah kenapa jadi kefikiran adegan itu. Dan adegan Hunhan aku terispirasi dari drakor My Love From The Star, dimana Min Joon ngangkat Song Yi ahahaha. karena aku ga ahli bikin cerita yang manis aku bingung mau bikin adegan apa, terkadang buntu buat mencari adegan romantic. Senengnya bikin adegan menderita wkwkwk jahat banget yaa..

Oh ya, salah satu temanku mengajak readersnya berkenalan tadi dan itu membuat aku juga pengen berkenalan sama kalian,.. Annyeong ! Joneun Astri ibnida.. aku berasal dari Bandung, Umurku 23 tahun. kesibukan aku saat ini bekerja + kuliah semester 3 jurusan akuntansi. Jadi kalian mengerti kan kenapa aku slow update? yaa aku hampir gapunya waktu buat menulis kalo bukan Weekend. Dan OTP kesayangan aku itu Wonkyu, dan sekarang aku juga menyukai HunHan juga Krishan masih tahap mengenal siih, jadi mian kalo aku belum banyak tahu tentang mereka hmm.. jadi salam kenal juga buat para HHS.. jangan lupa balas koment untuk memperkenalkan diri yaa..

Untuk penyanyi terbaik kita Oppa Jonghyun.. Semoga kau tenang disana, semoga kau tidak kesepian lagi disana, walau bukan bias aku tapi denger kabar ini bikin aku nangis juga. Dari tayangan2 yang aku tonton aku lihat dia adalah orang yang ceria dan bahagia kelihatannya, tapi aku ga nyangka dia begitu banyak menyimpan luka didalam. Sakit dan kesepian.. itu bener2 pernah aku rasain juga saat didepan orang lain kita berusaha tertawa dan menghibur namun kita gatau cara untuk menyampaikan perasaan diri sendiri. Entah hanya aku atau yang memiliki sifat seperti itu juga sama aku gatau, tapi saat seseorang berkata tidak baik itu akan menjadi beban fikiran, dan saat kita menyakiti orang lain dengan perkataan ataupun tindakan yang tak disengaja itu juga menjadi beban fikiran. Tapi aku harap mulai sekarang semuanya bisa mengekspresikan semua perasaan yang ada dihati oke, jangan sampai hanya memendamnya dan membuat luka yang makin dalam.

Karna itu, aku harap kita sebagai fans ga banyak menuntut pada mereka, karna mereka juga manusia yang punya hati dan perasaan, bisa sakit, bisa kecewa, dan mereka juga bisa melakukan kesalahan dan saat itu kita harus tetap mendukungnya.. Okke cukup segini ceritanya.

Happy Reading dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya Chingudeul..

Review Please ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

_**CUP.. lagi-lagi Sehun mengecup manis bibir Luhan. Wanita itu tidak lagi menangis, mata mereka saling menatap sayang. "Gomawo Sehunnie" ucapnya.**_

" _ **Heumm.. dan maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu tadi, aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu" Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memeluk erat suaminya.**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan mereka tak luput disaksikan oleh sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya marah dan penuh kebencian. Sedari tadi ia hanya mematung dan tidak dihiraukan, bahkan suaminya mengacuhkannya seakan dia tidak berada disana. Karena kesal Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras.**_

" _ **Lihat saja.. kau akan mendapatkan kebencian Sehun lagi Luhan.." sinisnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

OOEEKK OEEKK

Luhan berlari menaiki tangga mendengar tangisan anaknya, wanita itu melihat Haowen yang sudah memasuki usia 5 bulan. Bayi itu menatapnya polos dan berderai air mata, membuat Luhan gemas dan mencium wajah Haowen berkali-kali.

"Umm.. Baby Mommy kenapa heum? Mengompol lagi yaa, sayang hari ini kau benar-benar membuat mommy tidak bisa meninggalkanmu" monolognya walau Haowen hanya membalasnya dengan lelehan air liur karena mengoceh tak jelas, Luhan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anaknya ini. Ahh bahkan dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaanya hanya untuk mengurus Haowen walau hanya sehari. Kyungsoo madunya itu sedang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanya. Dan Luhan terlalu sayang meninggalkan Haowen bersama Bibi Lee karena sedari tadi bayi itu menempel tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Wajar saja bukan karena selama ini Luhan lah yang mengurus Haowen. Selelah apapun dia akan menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain dan menemani bayi itu dibandingkan ibu kandung Haowen yang jarang sekali mengasuhnya karena sibuk dengan karirnya yang sedang naik.

"Sayang.. apa mommy berhenti bekerja saja dan fokus mengurusmu heum? Mommy benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri, ahh kau benar karena mommy selalu merindukanmu setiap saat tentu saja" namun ucapan itu hanya dibalas oleh gumaman Haowen yang sedang sibuk membuat gelembung-gelembung dimulutnya, Luhan kembali terkekeh melihatnya Haowen sangat menggemaskan, membuatnya rela membagi waktu hanya untuk sekedar melihat anak itu.

"Itu terdengar bagus sayang.. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bekerja dan hanya membiarkan suamimu ini yang bekerja? Tugasmu hanya berdiam diri dirumah dan menghabiskan uang suamimu sayang"

Luhan menoleh terkejut, disana suaminya itu sedang bersandar pada pintu menatapnya dengan senyuman. Luhan membalas tersenyum dan menghampiri suaminya itu. "Sejak kapan kau disini heum?" tanyanya sembari mengambil jas dan dasi suaminya setelah mendapat kecupan ringan dikeningnya.

"Sejak kau bicara pada Haowen sendiri"

"Uggh kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Kau hanya terlalu focus pada sikecil sayang, Oh ya sayang tidak bisakah kau melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Huh? Tentang?"

"Tentang kau berhenti bekerja sayang"

"Sehunnie.. itu.." Luhan terdiam, ia masih bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu. Ingin sekali sebenarnya berhenti bekerja. Tapi dia masih belum siap karena Kris pasti akan menolaknya habis-habisan.

Sehun mendengus ia sudah menduga kalau Luhan tidak akan mau, tapi yasudahlah toh istrinya itu akan tetap menjaga hatinya untuknya. Dia tidak perlu takut dan tidak perlu ragu terhadap cinta istrinya itu, Kris atau siapapun tidak akan bisa mengalihkan perasaan Luhan begitu saja. Benar bukan? ia sangat yakin dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Sudahlah.. Sayang kita pergi jalan-jalan, kau mau?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Yaa.. aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, kau mau?" wajah Luhan memerah ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengajaknya 'berkencan'.

"Tentu saja Sehunnie, tapi Haowen?"

"Biarkan Bibi Lee yang menjaganya, kumohon Lu Heumm?" Wajah memelas Sehun yang seperti anak anjing yang terlantar membuat Luhan terkekeh, suaminya benar selama ini mereka tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mungkin dulu hal seperti ini sangat canggung untuk dilakukan mengingat Sehun belum pernah sepeduli ini padanya. Tapi sekarang Sehun berubah, pria tampan itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya karena dia tidak ingin madunya itu berfikiran bahwa Luhan memonopoli Sehun.

"Ayolah Baby kumohon ne ne" Gadis itu mengangguk antusias lalu memberi kecupan ringan dibibir Sehun setelahnya berlari meninggalkan kamar anaknya untuk bersiap. Sementara si pria tampan menghampiri Haowen yang sedari tadi dia abaikan.

"Hai sayang.. maaf Daddy baru menyapamu" Dan ohh lihat sepertinya Haowen kecil sedang merajuk pada Daddynya. Bayi kecil itu menghiraukan Sehun dan hanya membalik badannya memunggungi sang ayah.

"Heyy kau marah ya Baby Hao?"

Tuutt..

"Astaga Baby kenapa kau mengentuti Daddy?" tangannya menutup hidungnya dan mukanya mengernyit tidak suka. Jelas saja saat sang ayah ingin menggelitiki si kecil namun yang didapat hanya semburan gas yang sangat wangi.

"Okke oke kau marah, Daddy janji tidak akan mengulanginya sayang. Tapi boleh kan Daddy pinjam Mommymu sebentar?" Si kecil masih menghiraukan ayahnya dan hanya memainkan gelembung-gelembung yang bermuara dimulutnya. Sehun mendesah kesal karena itu pertanda jika anaknya ini menolak, Haowen sepertinya anak yang cerdas mengingat bahwa bayi itu selalu mengerti apa yang diucapkan orang tuanya. Biasanya bayi itu akan menyambut Sehun dengan kekehan dan sedikit manjaan khas bayi yang enggan ditinggal sang ayah setelah seharian ayahnya bekerja. Namun sikapnya sekarang adalah bentuk protes si kecil yang kesal atau marah mungkin?

Sehun meninggalkan kamar Haowen setelah mendapat respon menyebalkan dari anaknya. Dia bergegas kekamar dan membersihkan diri, hari ini dia akan mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan. Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka setelah satu tahun lebih menikah. Tentu saja dia sudah menyiapkan hal-hal yang special untuk istrinya itu.

"Sehunnie.. kau sudah siap?"

"Ya sayang aku siap, ayo"

"Tu-tunggu Sehunnie, aku ingin berpamitan dulu dengan Haowen" Luhan berlari kekamar anaknya, sebenarnya dia enggan untuk pergi meninggalkan Haowen sendiri meski ada Bibi Lee, tapi dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama suaminya itu.

Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Melihat Luhan yang menyampaikan segala pesan pada Bibi Lee. Ini sudah 15 menit dan Luhan masih sibuk mengurusi Haowen.

"Sayang ayolah, kita sudah terlambat"

"Ta-tapi Haowen"

"Tenang saja ada Bibi Lee yang menjaganya, lagipula kita tidak akan lama" Luhan mengangguk, sekali lagi gadis itu menciumi wajah anaknya yang berada digendongan Bibi Lee.

"Sayang Mommy pergi dulu ne.. jangan nakal"

Sehun segera menarik Luhan kepelukannya, tangannya tersampir dipinggang ramping istrinya. Sesekali gadis itu menengok kebelakang dengan wajah memelas. "Ya Tuhan lindungi anakku"

"Sayang, kita meninggalkan Haowen di rumah bukan diarena perang jika kau lupa" ketus Sehun membuat Luhan terkekeh. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Audi hitam yang terparkir didepan rumah sebelum suara tangisan bayi memekakkan telinga.

"Astaga Haowen !" Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Bagaimana dengan reaksi Sehun? Tentu saja pria tampan itu kesal bukan main, kenapa anaknya itu tidak mengerti privasi sih? jika kau lupa Haowen adalah bayi Choi Sehun.. ahh dan jangan lupakan bahwa Haowen adalah bayi yang cerdas.

"Baby.. sampai kapan kau mengurusnya? ini waktumu bersamaku"

"No Sehunnie.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Haowen sendiri, kita tunda saja heum?" cuek Luhan yang sedang menggendong Haowen sembari memberinya susu. Pria itu mendengus, ini adalah kesempatan dan Haowen dengan menyebalkannya memonopoli Luhan. Sekarang apa kau sedang cemburu dengan anakmu Sehun?.

TRIING .. TRIING..

"Sehunnie bisakah kau gendong Haowen sebentar? Aku harus mengangkatnya" tanpa banyak kata Sehun mengambil alih Haowen ditangan istrinya. Bayi itu berhenti memperlihatkan wajah polosnya dan berubah menjadi err sangat menyebalkan.

"Hey Baby.. apa kau sengaja menahan Mommymu agar tidak pergi berkencan dengan Daddy?"

"bllbzzlblz"

"Baby Hao mau bersaing dengan Daddy heum?" serius Sehun, melupakan bahwa yang sedang ia tantang adalah seorang bayi.

"blzblvblzbbb"

"Okke kita lihat saja, setelah ini Daddy akan membuat Mommy seharian bersama Daddy dan Bab- YAAKKK HAOWENOOOO!"

"Sehunnie ! ada apa?!" teriak Luhan yang berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Baby Hiks…" wajah Sehun sendu dan matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Luhan sedih.

"Seh- ahahahahaha" Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat Sehun yang sudah dibanjiri Puff Haowen yang memang sedikit encer. Lihatlah tangan dan kemeja putihnya yang kini sudah dipenuhi bercak-bercak kuning yang err wangi. Luhan lupa jika Haowen belum memakai pampersnya, karena dia belum menggantinya setelah tadi Haowen buang air kecil, dan bodohnya Luhan memberikan si kecil pada ayahnya dengan keadaan tanpa celana. Jadilah kini Sehun menjadi tempat penampungan gas beracun milik anaknya. Luhan terpingkal-pingkal hingga meneteskan air mata, suaminya terlihat sangat lucu dengan ekspressi seperti itu.

Merasa sikap nya sedikit keterlaluan Luhan berusaha menghentikan tawanya lalu berjalan mendekati suaminya. Diambilnya Haowen dari gendongan suaminya setelah menyampirkan handuk dibagian bawah si kecil lalu ditidurkan kembali diatas ranjang.

"Bibi Lee tolong bersihkan Haowen ya"

"Ya Nyonya" Luhan tersenyum lalu menarik tangan suaminya tanpa melihat bahwa suaminya sedang memberi tatapan mematikan pada si kecil yang berkata 'Daddy tahu kau sengaja Baby Min. Kita belum selesai'. Ohh ayolah Sehun dia anakmu dan dia hanya seorang bayi.

.

.

.

"Kau marah?" Sehun tidak menjawab dan sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dikamar mandi, pria itu kesal sekarang dia harus mandi lagi karena badannya sudah bau.

"Biar aku bantu" Sehun masih mengabaikan Luhan. Sebenarnya dia tidak marah, hanya sedikit kesal karena rencananya untuk berkencan dengan istrinya gagal karena ulah anaknya yang sepertinya sengaja. Dan sedikit menggoda istrinya ini tidak apa kan?

"Sehunnie.."

"Hmmm"

"Mianhae.. kita tidak bisa pergi, sungguh bukannya aku tidak ingin tapi Hao-"

"Ya aku mengerti" Pria itu ketus dan segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya di Bathup yang sudah diisi air hangat setelah sebelumnya membuat wajah istrinya memerah karena dengan santainya membuka seluruh pakaiannya didepan matanya. Ohh Choi Luhan bukankan itu hal yang wajar? Namun mengingat kebersamaan mereka tidaklah banyak membuat semua itu menjadi hal yang err membuatnya sedikit malu.

"Sedang apa disana? Bukannya ingin membantuku?" interupsi Sehun. Luhan gelagapan dan segera membubuhkan sabun cair di spon mandi lalu menggosokannya ke tubuh suaminya yang sexy. Sehun melihat perubahan wajah Luhan yang menjadi semerah tomat. Ahh ia baru ingat hanya sekali pria itu menyentuh istrinya itu, ia sedikit heran bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia bisa tahan tidak menyentuh istrinya ini? Pria itu ingat untuk bisa tidur seranjang dengan istri tercintanya ini benar-benar sulit. Sekalinya mereka tidurpun pria itu hanya asyik mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya. Sehun memandang wajah malu-malu Luhan yang sungguh menggemaskan, didekatkannya wajahnya dan ..

CUPP ciuman itu akhirnya mendarat dibibir manis Luhan, gadis itu diam tak merespon dan tidak juga menolak. Melihat itu Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya lebih dalam, dan Luhan mulai membalasnya. Perlahan si gadis mengemut bibir atas si pria saat bibir bawahnya dikulum, Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin bergairah, lidah mereka beradu dan saling membelit memberikan kenikmatan hingga kepala merekapun tidak berhenti bergerak. Keduanya terengah saat tautan mereka terlepas. Melihat kabut nafsu dimata suaminya membuat Luhan tersadar bahwa saat ini ia akan lebih dari sekedar memandikan Sehun.

"Se-Sehunnie Kyungsoo.."

"Kau mulai lagi Luhan" perubahan wajah itu membuat Luhan memberenggut, suaminya kembali memasang wajah dingin dan tak menatapnya. Dia segera memeluk leher Sehun erat dan menggeleng berharap Sehun mendengarkan penjelasannya. Namun lelaki itu malah mendiamkannya lagi tanpa membalas pelukan sang istri.

"De-dengarkan aku, kumohon Sehun" gelagapan tak ingin semakin suaminya marah. "Kyungsoo.. dia tidak bisa pulang selama 2 hari ini, ta-tadi dia yang menelponku. Dia menitipkan Haowen padaku.. kumohon jangan marah hmm?" wajahnya berkaca-kaca. Uhh lihatlah wajah Istrinya yang menggemaskan itu membuat Sehun luluh. Bukan pria itu membenci keberadaan istri keduanya, hanya saja dia ingin bersikap adil, saat ini adalah waktunya bersama Luhan dan ia tidak mau ada orang ketiga saat dia sedang bersama istri manisnya.

Sehun kembali mencium lembut istrinya. Gadis itu senang bukan main karena Sehun tidak menunjukkan sikap dinginnya lagi. Dengan senang hati dia membalas setiap perlakuan lembut dan sensual suaminya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, mendapati istrinya berisyarat bahwa dia 'siap' Sehun segera menariknya kedalam Bathup yang masih berisi air hingga membuat pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh istrinya basah kuyup. Sembari memberikan gerakan sensual dileher dan telinganya membuat Luhan mengerang dan mendesah. Saking menikmati belaian halus suaminya ia sampai tidak menyadari jika ia kini hanya berbalut rok yang sudah naik ke perutnya dengan keadaan basah.

Saat tangan kekar itu meremas kedua buah payudaranya membuatnya semakin mengerang dan menggesekkan belahan pantatnya pada kejantanan suaminya yang sudah sangat keras. Sehun tak tahan. dengan sekali hentak ia melepaskan celana dalam yang masih bertengger indah di selangkangan istrinya. Lalu perlahan memasukan miliknya membuat mereka sama-sama merasakan hangat tiada tara bercinta didalam air yang msih menggenang.

"Eunghh.. Asshh.. Se-sehunhh.. Ugh"

"Baby.. yes.. kau nikmat sayang"

Desahan-desahan itu meluncur dan semakin keras ketika keduanya mencapai hasrat mereka. Luhan terengah dan menyandarkan dirinya didada bidang suaminya. Ini nikmat, sentuhan Luhan begitu membuatnya bergairah. Sehun hanya tidak menyadari bahwa dia mulai merasa candu dengan tubuh istrinya yang mungil itu. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo pria itu lebih menikmati percintaanya dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo sudah berpengalaman dan dia tidak perlu susah-susah untuk membuatnya binal, karena wanita itu akan berkali lipat agresif dan nakal jika sudah menyangkut dengan yang namanya ranjang. Namun beda halnya dengan Luhan, gadis itu membuatnya tertarik semakin dalam. Dia dengan kepolosannya berusaha mengimbangi Sehun meski ciumannya masih sangat amatir, dan itu menjadi obsesi tersendiri baginya untuk mengajari Luhan menjadi sedikit 'binal' mungkin. Pria kekar itu ingin mengajarkan secara perlahan pada si mans ini bagaimana caranya untuk memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya yang bisa dibilang besar. Tapi disisi lain dia selalu memuja Luhan yang polos, dan dia tidak akan merusak keluguan istrinya. Hey Sehun bilang dia hanya 'sedikit' mengajarkan istrinya untuk 'binal', ingat 'sedikit'. Luhan yang menggemaskan dengan kepolosan dan ketulusannya tetap menjadi kesukaanya. Ahh Sehun sangat bahagia bersamanya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Hey Baby Boy !" ujar Sehun pada si kecil yang sibuk memainkan boneka karet kodok yang tentunya steril didalam bak madi kecil yang memang tersedia untuk memandikannya.

"Blzbzzbllb" Balita itu masih mengachkan Sehun, sementara pria tampan itu memutar matanya malas melihat penolakan yang lagi-lagi dilontarkan anaknya. Tapi tekadnya harus segera dilaksanakan, dengan mantap dia memegang bahu mungil Haowen membuat si balita itu menatap ayahnya.

"Sebagai sesama lelaki kita harus membuat kesepakatan Boy. Ayolah Daddy ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Mommy mu sebentar saja. Tidak bisakah Haowen mengerti heum?" Sikecil hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Daddy akan memberikanmu banyak susu"

"Blszzlbbl"

"Daddy akan emm .. mengajakmu jalan-jalan keluar"

"bblzzbblbb"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tidak ada cara lain untuk mendapat restu anaknya ini. "Baiklah.. Daddy akan memberikanmu mainan kodok sebanyak mungkin okke. Dan biarkan Daddy bersama Mommy satu hari setuju?" Si kecil terlihat berfikir, tawarannya sangat menggiurkan akhirnya balita itu mengangguk merespon. Sehun merasa terjatuh dari lantai 20, ia terkejut sekaligus heran kenapa anak laki-lakinya ini begitu menyukai kodok? bahkan untuk ukuran bayi yang baru berusia 5 bulan. Sehun tak habis fikir kenapa Haowen begitu tertarik dengan hewan hijau menjijikan itu.

"Jika tau membujuknya hanya membutuhkan kodok sudah lama kulakukan" gumam Sehun. Akhirnya dia mengangkat si kecil dari tempat mandinya dan memanggil Bibi Lee untuk segera memakaikan anaknya pakaian.

"Okke Boy.. setelah ini jangan mengganggu Daddy dan Mommy arra, sebagai lelaki sejati kau harus menepati janjimu heum" Bayi itu hanya melemparkan mainan bebek ke kepala ayahnya.

"Auhh.. baiklah-baiklah Daddy tidak akan banyak bicara. Dan terimakasih heum"

Sehun melenggang pergi setelah mengecup kening anaknya yang sudah tidak mengacuhkannya seperti tadi siang. Sedikit menyebalkan memang, dia sudah berusaha pulang setengah hari untuk bisa berkencan dengan Luhan namun ternyata gagal dan Sehun harus membuatnya lagi dari awal. Tapi tidak apa setidaknya si kecil sudah memberinya izin padanya untuk berkencan bersama istri manisnya, dan itu cukup membuatnya bahagia mengingat Haowen tidak akan mengganggu kebersamaan mereka lagi.

"Sayang.."

"Hmm"

Luhan tersenyum merasakan tangan kekar memeluk erat tubuhnya yang sedikit kedinginan, yaa bagaimana tidak? acara mandi mereka menjadi lebih panjang 2 jam dari seharusnya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya sedikit merasakan hangat ditubuhnya.

"Haowen sepertinya tidak akan mengamuk lagi, jadi bisakah kita pergi? kumohoon"

"Ahh suamiku sangat berharap berkencan denganku ternyata"

"Tentu saja, jadi ?"

"Baiklah.. setelah aku-"

"No Baby ! tidak ada melihat Haowen lagi, aku sudah mengeceknya tadi dan dia baik-baik saja" dia terkekeh melihat wajah kesal suaminya yang pasti sudah berfikir acaranya akan kembali gagal gara-gara sifat keibuannya yang tidak bisa meninggalkan si kecil saat dia benar-benar ada disamping bayi mungil itu.

"Arra Arra, Kajja kita pergi Tuan Oh"

"Baik Nyonya Oh" dan setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan mesra, meninggalkan rumah besar dan si kecil di tangan pengasuh setianya.

.

.

.

.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu Tuan Wu"

"Ya, semoga anda puas bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami" Kris menjabat tangan pria paruh baya yang menjadi kliennya.

"Oh ya anda bisa mengirimkan dokumen-dokumen pendukungnya pada sekretaris saya nanti Tuan, Kyungsoo kau bantu apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk kerjasama kita pada Tuan Wu hmm?"

"Ne Sajangnim"

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"

"Ya silahkan Tuan Jang"

"Tuan, untuk berkas dan beberapa agenda pertemuan yang harus segera dilakukan saya akan mengaturnya dengan asisten atau sekretaris anda"

"Baiklah, oh ya kita belum berkenalan Nona. Aku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris" pria itu mengajukan tangan untuk berjabat dengan wanita didepannya.

"Saya Kyungsoo, Oh Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian aku baru bisa up sekarang, yaah berhubung ujiannya udah selesai jadi punya waktu sampai akhr bulan buat bisa up cepet, semoga aja imajinasiku ga beku yaa hehehe

Gabisa ngomong apa2 lagi selain terimakasih buat yang masih mendukung FF ini. hehehe semoga kalian suka chapter yang giung ini, aku udah nepatin janji kaan buat kasih yang manis.. hanya di beberapa chap aja sih udahnya aku kasih yang pait lagi hehe

Review Please ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

" _ **Senang bekerja sama denganmu Tuan Wu"**_

" _ **Ya, semoga anda puas bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami" Kris menjabat tangan pria paruh baya yang menjadi kliennya.**_

" _ **Oh ya anda bisa mengirimkan dokumen-dokumen pendukungnya pada sekretaris saya nanti Tuan, Kyungsoo kau bantu apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk kerjasama kita pada Tuan Wu hmm?"**_

" _ **Ne Sajangnim"**_

" _ **Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"**_

" _ **Ya silahkan Tuan Jang"**_

" _ **Tuan, untuk berkas dan beberapa agenda pertemuan yang harus segera dilakukan saya akan mengaturnya dengan asisten atau sekretaris anda"**_

" _ **Baiklah, oh ya kita belum berkenalan Nona. Aku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris" pria itu mengajukan tangan untuk berjabat dengan wanita didepannya.**_

" _ **Saya Kyungsoo, Oh Kyungsoo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sehunnie.. ini sangat indah"

"kau suka sayang?" pria itu tersenyum senang melihat betapa antusiasnya wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesenduan mengingat bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia membawa istrinya berkencan setelah 1 tahun lebih menikah bersamanya. Dan sampai saat ini ia masih menyisakan banyak penyesalan yang mendalam untuk semua kesalahannya pada wanita berhati sutra ini. Dan seperti janjinya dengan segenap hati pria itu akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk membahagiakan Luhan dan juga keluarga kecilnya.

"Tentu aku sangat menyukainya, ayo kita berfoto" Tongkat penyangga smartphonepun ia ulurkan agar pemandangan indah dibelakangnya ikut masuk dipotret mereka.

CKREK

"Sehunnie wajahmu" Luhan tertawa melihat hasil jepretannya, suaminya benar benar kaku wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan sehingga senyumannya terlihat aneh disana.

"Heyy Tuan Oh kenapa mukamu seperti ini, tapi aku suka khekhe" lagi-lagi suaminya hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus puncak kepala sang istri dan mengecupnya sayang.

"Aku tampan disini sayang"

"Ya.. kau selalu tampan dan menawan Sehun" mereka bertatapan dalam lalu kembali tersenyum, lalu Sehun menarik tangan mungil itu menuju jembatan yang katanya bisa mengunci kisah cinta pasangan hingga abadi pada mereka yang datang kesana.

Matanya melirik kekanan kekiri lalu menghampiri seorang pedagang kaki lima mencari sebuah benda yang dibutuhkannya, dan akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah gembok berwarna baby blue yang menarik perhatiannya. Diambilnya gembok itu setelah memberikan beberapa won pada sang pedagang.

"untuk apa gembok itu Sehunnie?"

"Kau tau Lu, banyak yang percaya bahwa saat pasangan yang saling mencintai menggantungkan gemboknya dijembatan ini cinta mereka akan abadi" Bagi pria pebisnis muda yang hebat sepertinya merupakan hal bodoh percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa saat ini ia berharap bahwa mitos itu benar-benar akan terjadi.. yaa terjadi pada kisah cintanya dengan wanita mulia ini.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias. Wajahnya merona mengingat perkataan suaminya barusan 'apa? saling mencintai kata Sehun' gadis itu hanya berharap bahwa itu bukan sekedar ucapan tak sengaja yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja aku sangat ingin melakukannya bersamamu, mengunci hati kita di gembok ini" tangannya beralih pada dada istrinya "dan disini"

Luhan terkejut, apa ini artinya Sehun sudah mulai mencintainya? Jika memang iya bolehkah ia merasa bahagia saat ini? Hatinya menghangat mendengar betapa manisnya suaminya sekarang. Luhan tidak peduli mitos itu nyata atau tidak, karena baginya cintanya akan selalu abadi untuk Sehun. "Sehunnie.. hatiku, cintaku bahkan ragaku selamanya adalah milikmu. Kau tidak perlu meragukan itu, kau adalah pemilik semua yang ada pada diriku" jelasnya.

"Aku tahu dan aku percaya sayang, jadi kita bisa menyimpannya sekarang?"

"Tentu"

"Ahh aku lupa, kita belum menuliskan nama dan harapan kita digembok ini Baby" Sehun mengambil spidol yang sudah disediakan disana lalu menuliskan namanya dan nama Luhan juga tiga kata di gembok itu, sementara Luhan hanya menatap wajah suaminya yang terlihat serius membuatnya sesekali terkekeh karena dia terlihat seperti mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang biasanya tertumpuk di meja kerjanya, benar-benar serius.

Mereka membuka gembok itu lalu mengaitkannya ditempat yang masih kosong, jembatan itu sudah terlalu penuh dengan gembok, sekilas ia berfikir kenapa banyak sekali orang bodoh yang percaya mitos itu. Ohh pria itu melupakan bahwa ia juga merupakan salah satu pasangan bodoh itu. Setelah mengunci gembok itu mereka membuang kunci itu dikotak besar yang sudah disediakan. Well jika mereka membuangnya kesungai itu akan mencemari lingkungan bukan?

"Lihat, sekarang hati kita sudah terkunci disini"

"Dan disini" potong Luhan sembari tangan kanannya menunjuk dadanya, menyiratkan bahwa hatinya memang sudah terkunci hanya untuk seorang yaitu pria tampan didepannya.

"Yahh aku tahu sayang"

Melihat pemandangan Seoul dimalam hari seperti ini terasa menyejukkan mata. Lampu menyala terang dimana-mana. Gedung pencakar langit menjadi tampak lebih indah. Lelaki itu memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya dari belakang.

"Luhan.."

"Hmm" Sehun membalikkan tubuh itu, matanya menatap dalam mata bulat didepannya. Luhan seperti terhipnotis dan tak terusik ataupun berkedip. Jari-jarinya menelusuri lekuk indah wajah mulus itu, betapa sempurnanya dengan mata yang bulat, hidung yang mancung bibir yang sedikit tebal dan kulitnya yang halus seperti bayi itu. Tidak.. Sehun tidak bisa membohongi hatinya lagi jika ia mulai mencintai sosok ini. Bukan hanya karena rupa cantiknya, namun juga kebaikan hati dan juga ketulusannya. Dia adalah wanita yang sempurna, paling sempurna setelah ibunya dan Sehun tidak memungkiri itu.

"Luhan"

"Ya Sehunnie"

"A..aku"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"…"

"Baby" panggilnya karena wanita itu masih bergeming tak memberikan reaksi apapun terhadalp ucapannya.

"Hiks"

"Heyy sayang kenapa menangis" Sehun menangkup wajah istrinya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi indah itu.

"Hiks Se-sehun Hiks"

"Hey hey sayang ceritakan padaku, apa aku menyakitimu heum?" Luhan menggeleng lalu menatap mata tajam itu dengan berkaca-kaca. "Aku bahagia.. sangat bahagia. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mengatakan cinta padaku. Hiks.. Sehun, ak- aku juga mencintaimu .. sangat Hiks"

Sehun tersenyum getir melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata sang kekasih, apa sejahat itu dia menyakiti sosok ini? Hingga saat ia mulai menyadari perasaanya itu memberikan kebahagiaan berlipat seperti ini padanya.

Sehun juga tidak memungkiri bahwa hatinya terharu dengan penuturan Luhan, wanita itu sungguh sangat mencintainya dan Sehun tidak akan mengabaikan lagi perasaan cintanya seperti yang lalu. Saat ini ia berjanji akan memberikan banyak cinta untuk wanita terkasihnya kini.

"Maaf, maafkan aku yang baru menyadari bagaimana hatiku sesungguhnya Lu. Mulai saat ini izinkan aku untuk selalu mencintaimu. Izinkan aku untuk memberikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku berikan padamu. Aku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"

"Hiks.. kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku Sehunnie. Meninggalkanmu adalah hal mustahil yang akan kulakukan selama aku masih diberikan kehidupan. Dan cintaku akan selalu mendampingimu baik sekarang ataupun nanti. Terima kasih, terima kasih karena kau mau mencintai wanita sepertiku"

"Tidak sayang, aku yang berterima kasih karena wanita berharga ini mau memberikan hatinya untuk pria buruk sepertiku" ujarnya masih mengelus pipi basah istrinya yang semakin menangis dan menggeleng mendengar penuturan suaminya.

"Bagiku kau yang terbaik Sehunnie"

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Luhan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir jika meninggalkan rumah adalah kesalahan terbesar yang kuperbuat. Jika aku tahu mereka akan menjadi semesra ini aku tidak akan lagi pergi jauh" gumamnya, pandangannya yang berkobar masih tertuju pada kedua insan yang kini saling merangkul dan memberi kecupan manis dibibir dibalik jendela yang tertutup tirai. "Aku pastikan kalian tidak akan mendapatkan senyuman itu lagi setelah malam ini" Sosok itu menghampiri bocah mungil yang kini tertidur lelap diranjang kecil miliknya, mengelus wajah dan juga rambutnya secara halus.

"Sayang .. apa kau ingin Daddy menjadi milikmu seorang? Apakah menyingkirkan Mommy mu bisa membuatmu mendapatkan hak sesungguhnya?"

Kyungsoo terpukul, hatinya sangat sakit mendapati kenyataan bahwa putra satu-satunya ini tidak masuk dalam silsilah keluarga Oh termasuk dirinya. Mertuanya menepati janji mereka yang akan menganggapnya sebagai bayangan saja. Disini dialah yang tersakiti, dialah yang tersiksa tapi kenapa semua orang memandangnya seperti perempuan penggoda dan perebut suami orang? Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti jalang tak tahu diri yang mengincar kekayaan pria kaya? Tidak .. Kyungsoo hanya ingin anaknya tidak merasakan hidup sebagai bayangan ayahnya. Haowen berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, Haowen berhak mendapatkan pengakuan mertua dan keluarganya. Apapun caranya sebagai seorang Ibu Kyungsoo akan mewujudkan kebahagiaan anaknya.

CKLEK

"Haowen Mommy pulang Eh ~ Kyungsoo? kau sudah pulang?" yang ditanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya, aku merasa ingin cepat pulang karna takut menemukan seorang pen-cu-ri" jawab Kyungsoo sarkatik membuat madunya mengernyit bingung.

"Sayang kau- Kyungsoo?"

"Oppa.. aku merindukanmu" ujarnya seraya menghambur kepelukan suaminya menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher suaminya dengan erat. Sementara Luhan tersenyum melihat kemanjaan madunya lalu berjalan kearah malaikat kecilnya yang tertidur pulas.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang? bukankah kau pergi selama 2 hari?" Tanya Sehun masih mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Oppa tidak suka? Oppa tidak merindukanku?"

"Bukan begitu Bummie, hanya saja .. hahh yasudahlah bagaimana kabarmu? kau sehat heum?" tanyanya membuat sang istri kembali sumeringah.

"aku hanya sedikit lelah Oppa"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah hmm"

"Baiklah, aku pergi" wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan lesu setelah mendapatkan ciuman manis dibibirnya, dia tidak berbohong jika saat ini tubuhnya terasa lelah, saat ini karirnya semakin menanjak dan dia tidak bisa jika meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena itu akan menghambat karirnya dimasa depan, walau sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah harus menelantarkan anaknya dirumah.

CUP

"Hey sayang, kenapa diam seperti itu?"tanyanya setelah menempatkan dagunya diantara leher istrinya.

"Aniyo aku hanya sangat merindukan anakku, lihatlah Sehunnie dia sangat tampan" jawabnya tanpa menoleh dari sosok kecil yang sedang memasukkan jarinya dimulut berliur itu.

"Sepertiku?"

"Hmm sepertimu"

"Terimakasih karena kau mau menyayangi dan mencintai Haowen Luhan, kau tahu itu membuatku sangat bahagia" pria itu tersenyum dan hatinya kembali menghangat, selama ini seringkali ia berusaha membuat istri pertamanya itu cemburu atau marah namun usahanya tak pernah berhasil. Hati wanita itu sangat bersih dan jauh dari kata marah dan kebencian, benar benar putih dan polos. Karena setiap apa yang ia ucapkan selalu dibalas dengan kalimat kalimat indah yang mampu meruntuhkan keegoisannya. Seperti saat ini, meski kalimat itu sangat sederhana namun itu mampu membuat Sehun seperti seseorang yang sangat berharga, tentu saja itu hal yang sangat membahagiakan.

"Kau yang memberiku kebahagiaan Sehunnie, aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan memiliki Haowen adalah hal terindah untukku selain dirimu" Sehun memalingkan wajah istrinya untuk ia tatap. Menyelami mata bulat yang indah itu berusaha menyampaikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini.

"Lu.. aku mencintaimu" wanita itu tersenyum cantik, hatinya berkali lebih bahagia saat tanpa ragu suaminya mengucapkan kata-kata indah yang selalu ia nanti lebih dari 3 tahun ini. Yah anggap saja selama ia menikah, karena 2 tahun sebelumnya ia hanya melihat lelaki itu dari kejauhan, mengaguminya, mencintainya dengan jarak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie"

.

.

.

.

"Beginikah cara kerjamu Tuan Shin? apa kau fikir aku membayarmu untuk mengerjakan laporan menjijikan seperti ini?" murkanya, beberapa hari terakhir ini suasana pria yang satu ini sungguh buruk dan melihat pekerjaan anak buahnya yang berantakan membuatnya semakin naik pitam, bahkan ia tidak peduli lagi jika sosok didepannya sudah menunduk semakin dalam dan gemetaran.

"ma-maafkan saya Presdir, saya akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Jika sekali lagi aku menemukan kesalahan aku tidak akan segan-segan memecatmu" ujarnya lalu melemparkan berkas-berkas itu hingga berserakan, sehingga si pemilik lebih memilih memungutinya.

"Ba-baik Presdir" Pria paruh baya itupun berbalik dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang 2 hari ini membuatnya terasa di neraka. Bagaimana tidak setelah pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya Presdir perusahaan itu kembali dalam mood terburuknya.

CKLEK

"Lisa, aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin diganggu !" bentaknya tanpa menoleh kearah pintu besar ruangannya.

"Jadi kau juga tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" lirih seorang wanita dengan wajah yang cemberut, mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dan terkejut dengan orang yang menjadi biang mood buruknya dihadapannya. Segera ia berlari meninggalkan berkas-berkasnya yang berceceran dan memeluk erat sosok itu.

"Kau pengecualian Luhan, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu? 2 bulan tidak bertemu denganmu membuatku nyaris gila. Rasanya aku ingin membakar perusahaan ini dan menghabiskan waktuku hanya denganmu" ujarnya menggebu-gebu mengabaikan senyuman manis diwajah gadisnya itu. Wanita itu tahu betapa lelaki didepannya ini membutuhkannya, ia bahkan sering khawatir jika dirinya tidak akan berada disamping Kris lagi, bagaimana nanti dengan nasib lelaki itu kelak jika ia meninggalkannya demi keluarganya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah menikah dan tidak mungkin terus menerus bersama lelaki ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat suaminya salah paham. Namun kembali ditepis fikiran negative itu, selama ini Kris sudah menjaga dan melindunginya, selama ini Kris selalu ada kapanpun ia membutuhkannya, dan wajar saja bukan jika Luhan peduli dengan pria ini membalas untuk setiap perhatian dan waktu yang laki-laki itu curahkan untuknya dulu.

"Heyy aku disini sekarang" tangannya mengelus punggung tegap itu dengan halus, berusaha menenangkan pria didepannya ini.

"Ya.. kau disini, terima kasih" pria itu semakin erat memeluk gadis itu mengabaikan jika dia mungkin saja merasa sesak, namun bagaimana lagi hatinya benar benar merindukan sosok ini karena hanya dialah yang bisa meredakan semua kegundahan dihatinya.

"Cukup Kris kau sudah berlebihan, dan jangan pernah melampiaskan kemarahanmu itu pada orang lain heum?" wanita itu menatap dalam mata tajam yang memandangnya, sungguh kesal mendapatkan kabar dari Jongin bahwa selama dia tidak masuk Presdir mereka mengamuk kepada siapapun yang mengajaknya bicara atau bertemu, dan itu membuatnya menghela nafas kasar bahwa ia harus segera bertindak. Bertahun-tahun berada disisi pria itu membuat Luhan tidak lupa bahwa Kris masih bergantung padanya, terkadang ia merasa takut jika suatu hari Sehun mengetahui ini hingga hubungan mereka mungkin akan menjadi rumit, namun Kris tidak memiliki siapapun selain dirinya saat ini dan Luhan tidak akan meninggalkan pria itu bergitu saja setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Untuk itu dia hanya harus bersabar sedikit demi sedikit agar lelaki itu tidak terlalu bergantung padanya.

"Kenapa kemari? aku bisa menemuimu diruanganmu Lu"

"Dan mendapatkan rumor kalau kita berselingkuh lagi? Tidak terima kasih" Kris hanya berdecak untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku akan memecat orang-orang yang berani mengusikmu" jawabannya mendapan delikan tajam dari gadisnya membuatnya terkekeh.

"Dan aku akan semakin dibenci begitu? Oh ayolah Kris berhenti menyalahgunakan kekuasaanmu untuk melindungiku"

"Memangnya kenapa? aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu. Kau keberatan?" matanya menyipit tidak terima dengan ucapan si manis.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengalah, maafkan aku dan terima kasih karena selalu melindungiku" lembutnya.

"Anything for you, lalu kenapa kau kemari hmm?" tanyanya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu untuk mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya kemari.

"Emm mau menolongku?" cicitnya.

"Sudah kubilang apapun akan kulakukan untukmu sayang" ucapnya membuat si gadis tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau mengantarku.. emm kerumah sakit?"

"Astaga kau kenapa? apa kau sakit? kau baik baik saja kan?" Kris mulai meneliti setiap inchi tubuh gadisnya ini dengan panik. Dia tidak akan membiarkan tubuh ini tergores sedikitpun.

"Tidak Kris.. aku aku"

"Hey, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" gadis itu mengangguk ragu lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku, ingin konsultasi kehamilan Kris" menghela nafasnya lalu melirik Luhan dengan kesal.

"Apa karena pria itu? Suamimu?" ketusnya. Masih tak terima dengan status baru gadisnya ini.

"Kumohon" wajah polosnya membuat pria itu lagi lagi luluh, dia tidak akan bisa menolak apapun yang menjadi keinginan gadisnya ini.

"Kenapa tidak dengan si hitam itu?" selidiknya. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak ingin mengantar Luhan, namun ada sepercik rasa cemburu jika ia mendengar hal-hal yang menyangkut kehidupan gadisnya dengan pria lain selain dirinya meski itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng "Jongin sedang sibuk dikejar dealine, ingatkan aku bahwa kau yang membuatnya kerepotan seperti itu" pria itu hanya terkekeh.

"Dia pria yang kuat aku yakin. Baiklah.. sebagai imbalannya kita makan siang bersama"

"Setuju"

.

.

.

"Selamat siang Nona" gadis itu menoleh melihat sosok cantik didepannya lalu tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?" Tanya Lisa.

"Perkenalkan aku Oh Kyungsoo sekretaris Tuan Jang Dong Yoon dari Loriz Enterprise, aku ingin menemui Presdir"

"Ahh Begitu, saya Lisa sekretaris Tuan Wu. Kebetulan Presdir sedang keluar Nona dan mungkin akan kembali beberapa saat lagi, jadi anda bisa menunggu diruangannya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih Lisa-sshi" wanita itu masuk keruangan yang sangat besar didalam setelah dipersilahkan oleh gadis cantik keturunan Thailand itu, saat didalam matanya melirik kesegala arah meneliti setiap bagian dari ruangan ini, begitu mewah dan berkelas. Lamunannya terhenti saat Lisa masuk mengantarkan secangkir teh untuk tamunya itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati, dan Presdir akan sampai tidak lama lagi Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Ne.."

.

.

.

"Presdir, didalam ada Sekretaris dari Tuan Jang Dong Yoon dia ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Hm" Lisa cemberut Presdir nya itu kelewat dingin bahkan setelah ia bekerja lebih dari 3 tahun disini. Tapi gadis cantik itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya, dan yang ia lakukan hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. Well berkat mood buruk atasannya itu membuat dirinya harus bekerja ekstra karena membatalkan segala jadwal yang sudah diatur, dan itu bukan hal baru untuk Lisa ia sudah terbiasa.

CKLEK

Kyungsoo menoleh melihat sosok tubuh tinggi tegap yang begitu gagah dihadapannya, ia berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat padanya lalu menjabat tangan Kris.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari Kyungsoo-ssi? silahkan duduk"

"Seperti yang anda tahu hari ini anda akan meeting dengan Tuan Jang, namun sayang sekali beliau tidak bisa hadir karena alasan kesehatan. Tapi beliau tidak ingin meeting ini dibatalkan, untuk itu beliau meminta saya untuk menggantikannya jika anda tidak keberatan Tuan Wu"

"Ahh begitu rupanya, tentu tidak keberatan. Kalau begitu kita mulai dari mana?" Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdiskusi tentang hal hal yang menyangkut kerjasama dua perusahaan itu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah saya akan menyampaikan ini pada Tuan Jang, dan saya akan memberitahu pada sekretaris anda jika sudah mendapat persetujuan darinya" ujarnya.

"haha tidak perlu seformal itu denganku Kyungsoo-ssi, Anda bisa memanggilku Kris saja" ujar pria itu dengan nada santai.

"Ahh bagaimana mungkin, tetap saja anda adalah seorang presdir dari perusahaan besar" dalihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, saat kita berdua kau bisa berbicara santai padaku" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Oh ya kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Kris, karena melihat sesuatu yang berkilau dijari manis milik wanita didepannya ini.

"Ne Tuan, maksudku Kris. Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki satu orang putra" jelasnya.

"Wahh beruntung sekali pria yang mendapatkanmu. Selain cerdas kau juga cantik" Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar pujian yang sudah pasti ia sering mendengarnya. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali sendu membuat rekan kerjanya itu mengernyit heran melihat perubahan raut wajahnya.

"Apa ada masalah? maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Tidak apa-apa Kris, aku.. aku hanya sedikit sedih" pria itu masih bergeming mendengarkan. "Dalam rumah tanggaku, posisiku adalah sebagai istri kedua. Kau tahu? terkadang itu membuatku sangat sakit karena aku harus berbagi apapun dengan istri lain suamiku, dan mertuaku mereka sangat membenciku, menganggap bahwa aku merusak kebahagiaan anak dan menantunya. Tapi, mereka yang sudah memisahkan aku dengan suamiku. Kami adalah sepasang kekasih sebelumnya, sampai aku mengetahui bahwa ternyata kekasihku menikah dibelakangku karena perjodohan. Kami saling mencintai sampai akhirnya aku mengandung hasil dari benih yang ia tanam disaat pernikahannya baru menginjak beberapa bulan. Dan beberapa kejadian rumit membuat kami harus berada diposisi seperti ini sekarang. Aku.. aku Hiks" tangan itu baru saja ingin menghapus air matanya sebelum menangkap tangan seseorang yang memberikannya tissue, siapa lagi jika bukan Kris. Diambilnya tissue itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Lelaki itu menatap iba wanita didepannya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahan hidup satu atap untuk berbagi dengan wanita lain. Kris fikir pasti itu akan sangat menyakitkan bahkan ia saja tidak sanggup jika melihat Luhan bersama pria lain, tapi ia bersyukur karena tidak menyaksikannya secara langsung, berbeda dengan wanita didepannya ini yang melihat dan mengalami kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan akibat hidup bersama dengan istri lain suaminya.

"Ma-maafkan aku karena telah lancng menceritakan ini semua pada Anda"

"Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu sungkan Kyungsoo kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Kita teman ingat?" wanita itu tersenyum dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam cerita-cerita hangat. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mengetahui bagaimana lelaki didepannya ini juga mencintai seseorang begitu dalam dan selama bertahun-tahun menjaga hatinya hanya untuk wanita itu.

Sedikit banyaknya ia juga merasa iba terhadap Kris, jika saja Sehun mencintainya dan memperjuangkannya sebesar itu maka ia akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Pesananmu sayang" pria itu tersenyum melihat sebuat paper bag berisi makan siang yang dibawakan istrinya.

"Terimakasih Nona manis, dan sebagai tambahan bolehkah pelangganmu ini mendapat service lebih? Aku bisa memberi tips yang besar" ujarnya sembari terkekeh.

"Apa yang anda inginkan Tuan Oh?" dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri diwajahnya. Sehun menggiring Luhan menuju sofa didepan mejanya.

"Aku ingin istriku ini menyuapiku" manjanya dengan kepala yang ia usak di leher istrinya.

"Kau sudah besar Sehunnie, kau terlalu tua untuk bermanja-manja seperti ini" Sehun mendelik lalu mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan yang langsung tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Hell dia masih muda meski sudah menjadi seorang ayah, bahkan ia seperti remaja 20an dengan wajah tampannya ini.

CUP

Kecupan itu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya "Baiklah pelayan ini akan memenuhi keinginan pelanggan yang terhormat ini" mengeluarkan makanan-makanan itu lalu perlahan menyuapi suaminya yang masih betah memeluknya erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang istri. Ini adalah moment-moment yang ia tunggu, saat suaminya bisa ia manjakan dan terlihat bahagia karena kehadirannya ini. Meski harus merelakan mendapat wajah cemberut Kris saat ia meminta izin untuk pulang setengah hari Luhan tidak menyesal jika imbalannya adalah perlakuan manis suaminya itu.

Sehun menggenggam jemari yang lebih kecil lalu mengecupnya berulang kali. Lalu kembali memeluk istrinya sembari mengunyah makanan yang disodorkan Luhan. Mereka begitu menikmati kebersamaan itu sehingga tanpa disadari Sehun tertidur pulas dipangkuan Luhan yang mengelus kepalanya lembut. Luhan tahu pria ini lelah dengan semua pekerjaanya karena bagaimanapun perusahaan ini masih perlu diperbaiki. Status perusahaan besar yang sempat disematnya kini tengah dipertanyakan. Karena semenjak pernikahan keduanya diketahui publik perusahaan itu anjlok mengakibatkan posisinya turun dari 10 perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Dan itu cukup membuatnya terbebani, karena harus mengcewakan sang ayah yang sudah membangun perusahaan itu di titik tertinggi 3 besar. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa menghidupi keuarganya sampai saat ini. Sehun tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha membangkitkan kembali perusahaannya yang terpuruk. Dan saat ini kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari pada setahun yang lalu. Luhan tahu suaminya berjuang dengan beban yang ia tanggung dipunggungnya begitu berat. Dan sebagai istri yang baik dan mencintai suaminya ia akan selalu ada disamping pria ini untuk mendukungnya.

"Senang mengagumiku?" cetusnya. Luhan tersenyum dan merunduk mencium kening Sehun lamat lamat.

"kau tahu, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu Sehunnie"

"Hmm aku tahu, aku mencintaimu Lu" ujarnya masih menatap mata istrinya yang ada diatasnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie" Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk perut Luhan erat menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, tanpa Luhan tahu setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata pria itu.

' _aku mencintaimu, sungguh terimakasih karena kau selalu disampingku sayang'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

.

Okke gamau banyak bicara, mian karena telat banget up nya. setelah sibuknya beres terjerat masalah kuota kkkkk I'm Sorry. Berharap masih ada yang menunggu ff ini deeh hehe.. BTW ada yng punya recommend ff HunHan dan Chanbaek yang bagus? No Fluff atau full romance karena buatku itu sedikit kurang seru, aku lebih suka fantasy, crime, angst dan hurt gitu lebih emosional hehehe

Kalau ada boleh bagi2?

makasih untuk yang masih mendukungku. jangan lupa review yaa


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sehun menggenggam jemari yang lebih kecil lalu mengecupnya berulang kali. Lalu kembali memeluk istrinya sembari mengunyah makanan yang disodorkan Luhan.**_

 _ **Mereka begitu menikmati kebersamaan itu sehingga tanpa disadari Sehun tertidur pulas dipangkuan Luhan yang mengelus kepalanya lembut. Luhan tahu pria ini lelah dengan semua pekerjaanya karena bagaimanapun perusahaan ini masih perlu diperbaiki. Status perusahaan besar yang sempat disematnya kini tengah dipertanyakan. Karena semenjak pernikahan keduanya diketahui publik perusahaan itu anjlok mengakibatkan posisinya turun dari 10 perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Dan itu cukup membuatnya terbebani, karena harus mengcewakan sang ayah yang sudah membangun perusahaan itu di titik tertinggi 3 besar.**_

 _ **Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa menghidupi keuarganya sampai saat ini. Sehun tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha membangkitkan kembali perusahaannya yang terpuruk. Dan saat ini kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari pada setahun yang lalu.**_

 _ **Luhan tahu suaminya berjuang dengan beban yang ia tanggung dipunggungnya begitu berat. Dan sebagai istri yang baik dan mencintai suaminya ia akan selalu ada disamping pria ini untuk mendukungnya.**_

" _ **Senang mengagumiku?" cetusnya. Luhan tersenyum dan merunduk mencium kening Sehun lamat lamat.**_

" _ **kau tahu, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu Sehunnie"**_

" _ **Hmm aku tahu, aku mencintaimu Lu" ujarnya masih menatap mata istrinya yang ada diatasnya.**_

" _ **Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie" Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk perut Luhan erat menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, tanpa Luhan tahu setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata pria itu.**_

' _ **aku mencintaimu, sungguh terimakasih karena kau selalu disampingku sayang'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Oppa" wanita itu berjalan memasuki ruangan kerja suaminya. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja tipis milik Sehun, bahkan pria itu bisa menebak bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memakai dalaman, terlihat dari puting payudaranya yang tercetak jelas di balik kemeja itu.

"Apa Kyungie?" tanyanya namun masih asyik berkutat dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya setelah sebelumnya hanya menoleh sesaat.

Entahlah melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini sepertinya tidak menarik lagi seperti dulu baginya, tetapi berbanding terbalik jika yang dihadapanya adalah Luhan istri utamanya, Sehun akan sangat terangsang bahkan disaat istrinya itu hanya memakai rok yang tidak terlalu ketat dan juga panjang, jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo yang asyik memamerkan kemolekan tubuhnya agar terlihat seksi berbeda dengan Luhan yang selalu terlihat cantik dan seksi dengan caranya sendiri.

Tidak perlu memakai rok yang hampir memperlihatkan celana dalamnya, tidak perlu memakai kemeja tipis dan ketat dengan kancing teratas yang sengaja dibuka memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, Luhan cukup sederhana namun ia terlihat sangat seksi meski menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun merasa sudah gila saat ia selalu membanding-bandingkan kedua istrinya.

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, sekarang dia adalah kepala rumah tangga dengan dua istri yang hidup bersamanya, sebagai pria dia harus bersikap adil dan bijak terhadap keduanya. Namun ucapan hanyalah ucapan, janji adalah janji karena pada kenyataanya Kyungsoo selalu memonopoli Sehun untuknya dan Haowen. Dan Sehun seringkali merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang sudah berlaku tidak adil bagi Luhan.

Tapi hari ini Sehun bertekad untuk memperbaiki semuanya, mengatur jadwal tidur, mengatur jadwal liburan bahkan mengatur jadwal saat mengurus Haowen karena Luhan akan sangat keras kepala jika istrinya itu tidak turun tangan dalam mengurus kebutuhan putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisiknya seduktif ditelinga sang suami sementara sebelah kakinya ia rapatkan diantara selangkangan Sehun.

Pria itu hanya mendesah lelah, ingatkan Sehun bahwa dua minggu ini dia tidak pernah tidur bersama Luhan karena Kyungsoo selalu merengek, tapi tidak untuk kali ini pria itu akan bersikap tegas.

"Kyungie, hari ini giliran Oppa tidur dengan Luhan kau ingat?" bantahnya, jujur saja ia sangat merindukan istri cantiknya yang kini tengah menidurkan Haowen.

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu Oppa" rengeknya, siasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus terus merayu Sehun untuk membawanya keranjang agar intensitas pertemuan suami dan madunya itu terbatas.

Itu selalu ia lakukan selama dua minggu dan hasilnya tidak pernah sia-sia-

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak ingin Luhan cemburu sayang"

"Jadi Oppa lebih memilihnya dibandingkan aku?" lirihnya. Mulai lagi, selalu saja seperti ini dan pria itu sudah lelah, istrinya begitu menyebalkan dengan sikap manja dan kekanakkannya.

Entah kemana sifat dewasanya yang dulu-

"Bukan begitu maksudku Kyungie, tapi Luhan juga istriku. Sebagai suamimu dan dia aku harus bisa menjaga perasaan kalian, setidaknya aku harus adil dalam hal apapun !"pria itu berkata dengan tegas dan lantang, mengisyaratkan bahwa ucapannya tidak ingin dibantah.

"Apa karena Oppa mulai mencintainya?" tanyanya seduktif, yang ia dapatkan hanya mulut yang membisu milik suaminya.

"…."

"Oppa bilang Oppa tidak akan pernah mencintainya ! Tapi apa yang kulihat akhir-akhir ini justru sebaliknya, Oppa seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta !" teriaknya.

Tidak peduli jika Luhan akan mendengarnya, tidak peduli jika putra semata wayangnya akan terbangun. Yang ia inginkan adalah penjelasan yang sebenar-benarnya. Pada akhirnya Sehun menyerah, tidak ingin menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa hatiku untuk tidak mencintainya Kyungie. Kalian berdua dan juga Haowen adalah orang-orang yang sangat aku cintai, kumohon jangan bahas masa lalu Kyungsoo" tegasnya.

BRAKKK

Namun bukan jawaban dari istrinya yang ia dengar hanya dentuman pintu yang sangat keras, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Kyungsoo yang menutup pintu dengan kasar tadi, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah memijat pelipisnya.

Sungguh sangat rumit ternyata hidup dengan dua istri yang berbeda, Ingatkan dirinya jika dikehidupan yang akan datang nanti ia hanya akan menikahi satu istri.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Sehun tersenyum sendu melihat wajah lelah istrinya, Luhan pasti lelah karena saat kepulangannya dari kantor wanita itu sibuk mengurusi kebutuhan Haowen, mengajaknya bermain dan menidurkan bayi kecilnya itu. Diusapnya sayang kepala itu, Luhan terlihat begitu lelap.

Sedikit banyaknya ia merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo terlihat kurang peduli terhadap anaknya, padahal wanita itulah yang menjadi ibu kandungnya. Hanya saja yang membuatnya senang adalah istrinya itu melakukannya dengan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan merawat Haowen dengan baik dan memberikan banyak cinta untuknya, Sehun berani menjamin jika Haowen akan lebih dekat dan lebih mencintai Luhan dibandingkan dengan dirinya ataupun Kyungsoo, yahh bagaimana tidak saat Haowen terlihat lebih nyaman dan menempel terus pada istrinya ini.

Tapi dirinya tidak iri, Luhan adalah ibu yang sempurna meski dia belum mendapatkan keturunan. Sehun yakin jika anak-anak mereka akan tumbuh dengan baik jika Luhan yang mengurusnya.

Baru saja ia akan meletakkan kacamatanya di meja nakas, matanya melirik laci paling bawah yang terbuka. Segera diambilnya amplop yang begitu mencolok disana.

"Rumah Sakit Seoul? apa Luhan sakit?" monolognya. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka amplop yang membuatnya sangat khawatir dan panik, pria itu takut istrinya menderita sakit yang parah, Ohh Sehun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Matanya terbelalak lebar mandapati isi dari surat kesehatan itu, tak sadar jika matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, sekarang Sehun tahu apa yang membuat Luhannya sedikit murung akhir-akhir ini- terlihat kurang bersemangat walau dia menutupinya dengan baik.

Bahkan dalam tidurnyapun wanita itu terlihat tidak nyenyak-

Dia pasti merasa terpukul dan merasa sendirian, dirinya bahkan tidak ada saat istrinya ini berada dalam titik terendahnya. Sehun memasukkan kembali amplop itu kedalam laci, meraih selimut dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat, sangat erat seakan takut kehilangannya.

Air matanya sudah menetes dari pelupuk matanya, hatinya begitu sakit mendapati kenyataan bahwa istrinya menanggung bebannya seorang sendiri. Ini mungkin kesekian kalinya pria itu menyakiti istrinya, dia benar-benar menyesal saat ini.

Sehun semakin terisak tak dapat lagi menahan rasa pedih dan sakit dihatinya, suara-suara itu mengganggu tidur nyenyak si mungil yang kini mengerjapkan matanya mencoba melihat siapakah yang sudah menganggu tidurnya.

"Wo-Sehunnie?"

"….." pria itu hanya memandangnya dengan linangan air mata, menatapnya dalam hingga Luhan bahkan tidak tau apa arti dari tatapan itu.

"Ka-kau menangis? Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit panik namun masih terdengar lembut. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Hey, katakan padaku ada apa?" tangannya membelai wajah suaminya yang basah menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu, disampingmu" terdengar bergetar dan itu membuat dahinya mengerut mendapati ucapan yang keluar dari mulut suaminya seperti itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi sebenarnya kau kenapa hmm?"

"…"

"Sehunnie"

"Bisa kau jelaskan isi amplop itu Baby?" lirihnya masih dengan suara seraknya seperti menahan tangis. Yang dia lihat didepannya adalah kedua mata yang membola itu mulai memerah dan siap mengeluarkan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Sehun tak tega melihat istrinya seperti itu dan hanya memeluk kembali tubuh rapuh itu dengan erat, masih dengan dirinya yang menangis mengelus punggung dan rambut istrinya hingga menciumi pucuk kepala sang istri.

"Gwenchana.. gwenchana Baby. Kau tidak mengecewakanku, kau akan selalu membanggakanku sayang. Aku ada disini untukmu, kau tidak perlu malu dan menyembunyikannya. Kau tahu perkataan dokter tidak selalu benar. Kita masih bisa mengusahakannya sayang. Aniyo, kita akan selalu mengusahakannya okey"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tangisnya sudah pecah dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain kata maaf pada suaminya.

"M-Maafkan a-aku Hiks, aku tidak bisa menjadi wanita yang sempurna u-untukmu Hiks"

"Ini bukan salahmu sayang. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Cukup sampai disini aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentang ini hmm?" ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang milik suaminya.

Mereka masih menangis dalam diam namun Sehun berusaha lebih kuat untuk menenangkan istrinya, hingga kegelapan menelan semua kesedihan mereka malam ini dengan bunga tidur yang mungkin indah.

.

.

.

.

" **Saat benih cinta bertabur dihati, aku berharap dia akan semakin tumbuh. Aku hanya selalu bermimpi, jika tunas itu akan hadir dari buah cinta yang tertanam. Bukti kasih sayang yang akan selalu mengingatkan betapa dia begitu diharapkan.**

 **Sia-sia, semuanya sia-sia-**

 **Sakit tetaplah sakit-**

 **Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana penderitaan ini berujung. Aku sendiri, dalam gelap. Aku memiliki cinta, tapi aku tak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankannya. Saat aku membuka mata mereka menjadi terang, uluran tangan mengaisku dalam kegelapan ..**

" **kau tidak sendiri, kau baik-baik saja"**

 **Aku bingung, haruskah aku menerimanya atau aku tetap berada dalam sisi tergelapku. Tapi ya, cahaya itu jauh membuat hatiku tergugah. Pada akhirnya aku bisa melalui ini jika seseorang disampingku, kekasihku"**

 **~ Oh Luhan ~**

.

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi mata tajam itu menatap wajah bengkak istrinya akibat tangisannya yang hebat semalam, dibelainya wajah itu terlihat sangat pucat dan lelah, dimana perannya selama ini hingga ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai keadaan istrinya ini. Bahkan saat ini pria itu merasa malu menganggap dirinya adalah seorang suami bagi wanita yang begitu sempurna sepertinya.

Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan melepaskan pelukan erat istrinya, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah mengecup bibir dan kening istrinya. Kakinya melangkah keruangan yang biasa ia habiskan waktunya untuk berkutat dengan segala pekerjaan-pekerjaanya. Matanya menatap kosong jendela disana, fikirannya berkelana jauh menerawang solusi dari keresahannya.

Dirogohnya benda pipih yang ia simpan tadi dipiyama tidurnya, mendial nomor seseorang yang mungkin bisa mengobati kegundahan hatinya saat ia dalam masalah apapun.

Tuuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

Tak banyak harapannya jika orang yang ingin ia ajak bicara bisa menerima panggilan semalam ini, tapi kenyataanya adalah suara serak khas orang yang memaksa bangun tertidur terdengar disana setelah dering panggilannya yang ketiga.

" _Sehunnie?"_

"…."

" _Sehunnie kau kah ini?"_

"Eo-eomma…"

.

.

.

.

"Hai.. kau menunggu lama?" sapa wanita dengan perawakan seksi dan berwajah cantik itu.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai"

"kau sudah memesan untukku?"

"Hmm tentu saja, jadi apa yang akan kita bahas hari ini Nona?"

"Emm jika menyangkut pekerjaan mungkin itu akan sedikit membosankan mengingat saat kita bertemu topik pembahasannya selalu proyek ini khekhe. Dan kurasa tidak buruk sesekali kita bertemu untuk menjadi teman bicara" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, dan kurasa aku juga butuh teman untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. Kau tahu? orang yang kucintai terkadang terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan ocehanku. sangat menyebalkan". gerutu Kris sambil menyesap Americano miliknya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap Presdir yang orang bilang sangat menakutkan dan gila. Tapi tidak, menurutnya Kris tidak seburuk itu karena pada kenyataanya ia menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan pria ini.

"Kau yang membuatnya sibuk dengan proyek-proyek dibidang game milikmu Kris. Jadi jangan pernah mengeluh saat waktunya wanita itu ia habiskan untuk bercinta dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya" sindirnya.

"Yaa itu memang kesalahanku, harusnya aku membuatnya duduk ditempat yang mudah dan dia tidak akan merasa kelelahan, apakah aku harus menempatkannya diruanganku? Selain aku bisa selalu melihatnya dia akan punya banyak waktu bersamaku" Tanya Kris antusias, wanita itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hell, dia akan merasa bosan jika setiap detik melihatmu Kris"

"Kurasa tidak, aku tampan dan dia sering menemuiku untuk sekedar melihatku" bantah Kris.

"Mungkin ya, tapi kurasa menempatkannya dalam posisi mewah akan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kau tahu? terkadang wanita tidak perlu kemewahan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Kau bilang wanita yang kau cintai adalah tipe pekerja keras dan kufikir dia tidak akan senang jika hanya memakan gaji buta diperusahaanmu tanpa melakukan apapun"

Pria itu berfikir keras, benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, Luhannya bukan seorang yang gampangan seperti itu. Jika dia melakukannya hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka kacau, Luhan yang lembut namun keras kepala itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan jika ia bersikap berlebihan- terutama saat para pegawainya tahu.

Terlebih ia sangat takut jika Luhan akan meninggalkannya karena sikapnya yang kelewat egois. Dan sepertinya Kris hanya akan merencanakan bagaimana caranya agar pujaanya itu mendapat sedikit pekerjaan, ingatkan dirinya agar rencananya ini tidak sampai ketelinga wanita itu.

"Kurasa kau benar, aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti"

"hmm baguslah, tapi Kris, ku bilang kau mencintai wanita itu tapi kau tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya padaku, siapa dia? aku hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah teman lama yang merangkap sebagai salah satu pegawaimu" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Ia ingin tahu wanita seperti apakah yang menjadi tipe dari Presdir tampan dan kaya sepertinya, bahkan membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu suatu saat nanti. Aku yakin jika kau adalah seorang laki-laki kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya" pujinya.

"Kau benar-benar memujanya Kris" wanita itu menyipitkan matanya masih tidak percaya dengan kegilaan pria didepannya.

"Yahh dia sangat sempurna"

"Aku jadi penasaran, kuharap aku akan segera bertemu dengannya"

"Tentu"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Okehh menepati janji2 manis yang sering banget diingkari. Duhh maaf aku gabisa bales koment semuanya yaa..

Aku Up male mini berhubung kedepannya mau hiatus sementara, besok udah mulai ujian jadi kudu fokus.. kkkk doakan yaah semoga lancer ^_^

dan makasih untuk yang masih setia disini.

siapkan hati aja yaaa.. kita mulai lagi season pahit2nya kkk

Bye…

Akhir kata…..

 **Tidak peduli seberapa banyak penggemar, tapi seberapa banyak mereka yang setia**

 **Tidak peduli seberapa lama mendukung, tapi seberapa lama mereka bertahan**

 **Tetap RENDAH HATI adalah sikap yang tepat**

 **Roda kehidupan tidak selalu diatas**

 **Mustika Oh.**


	15. Chapter 15

" _ **Hai.. kau menunggu lama?" sapa wanita dengan perawakan seksi dan berwajah cantik itu.**_

" _ **Tidak, aku baru saja sampai"**_

" _ **kau sudah memesan untukku?"**_

" _ **Hmm tentu saja, jadi apa yang akan kita bahas hari ini Nona?"**_

" _ **Emm jika menyangkut pekerjaan mungkin itu akan sedikit membosankan mengingat saat kita bertemu topik pembahasannya selalu proyek ini khekhe. Dan kurasa tidak buruk sesekali kita bertemu untuk menjadi teman bicara" jawab Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **Bukan ide yang buruk, dan kurasa aku juga butuh teman untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. Kau tahu? orang yang kucintai terkadang terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan ocehanku. sangat menyebalkan". gerutu Kris sambil menyesap Americano miliknya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap Presdir yang orang bilang sangat menakutkan dan gila. Tapi tidak, menurutnya Kris tidak seburuk itu karena pada kenyataanya ia menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan pria ini.**_

" _ **Kau yang membuatnya sibuk dengan proyek-proyek dibidang game milikmu Kris. Jadi jangan pernah mengeluh saat waktunya wanita itu ia habiskan untuk bercinta dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya" sindirnya.**_

" _ **Yaa itu memang kesalahanku, harusnya aku membuatnya duduk ditempat yang mudah dan dia tidak akan merasa kelelahan, apakah aku harus menempatkannya diruanganku? Selain aku bisa selalu melihatnya dia akan punya banyak waktu bersamaku" Tanya Kris antusias, wanita itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.**_

" _ **Hell, dia akan merasa bosan jika setiap detik melihatmu Kris"**_

" _ **Kurasa tidak, aku tampan dan dia sering menemuiku untuk sekedar melihatku" bantah Kris.**_

" _ **Mungkin ya, tapi kurasa menempatkannya dalam posisi mewah akan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kau tahu? terkadang wanita tidak perlu kemewahan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Kau bilang wanita yang kau cintai adalah tipe pekerja keras dan kufikir dia tidak akan senang jika hanya memakan gaji buta diperusahaanmu tanpa melakukan apapun"**_

 _ **Pria itu berfikir keras, benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, Luhannya bukan seorang yang gampangan seperti itu. Jika dia melakukannya hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka kacau, Luhan yang lembut namun keras kepala itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan jika ia bersikap berlebihan, terutama saat para pegawainya tahu. Terlebih ia sangat takut jika Luhan akan meninggalkannya karena sikapnya yang kelewat egois. Dan sepertinya Kris hanya akan merencanakan bagaimana caranya agar pujaanya itu mendapat sedikit pekerjaan, ingatkan dirinya agar rencananya ini tidak sampai ketelinga wanita itu.**_

" _ **Kurasa kau benar, aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti"**_

" _ **hmm baguslah, tapi Kris, ku bilang kau mencintai wanita itu tapi kau tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya padaku, siapa dia? aku hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah teman lama yang merangkap sebagai salah satu pegawaimu" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia ingin tahu wanita seperti apakah yang menjadi tipe dari Presdir tampan dan kaya sepertinya, bahkan membuatnya tergila-gila.**_

" _ **Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu suatu saat nanti. Aku yakin jika kau adalah seorang laki-laki kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya" pujinya.**_

" _ **Kau benar-benar memujanya Kris" wanita itu menyipitkan matanya masih tidak percaya dengan kegilaan pria didepannya.**_

" _ **Yahh dia sangat sempurna"**_

" _ **Aku jadi penasaran, kuharap aku akan segera bertemu dengannya"**_

" _ **Tentu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Flashback On**

"Bagaimana hasilnya dokter? Apakah aku bisa memiliki seorang bayi?" tangannya bergetar hebat, tapi sesaat kemudian tangan lain menyentuhnya dan mengusapnya mencoba memberi ketenangan pada wanita itu.

"Oh Luhan-ssi, hasil pemeriksaan menunjukan bahw Rahim anda mengalami kelainan _Septate._ Kelainan ini terjadi ketika bagian dalam rahim dibagi oleh septum yaitu dinding otot. Septum memiliki ukuran yang panjang dari bagian saluran ke rahim dan juga serviks. Kondisi rahim seperti ini akan menyebabkan Anda sulit hamil. Kalaupun anda mengandung saya tidak yakin bayi itu akan cukup bertahan karena resiko kegugurannya sangat besar"

DEG

"A-aku tidak bisa mengandung?" suaranya bergetar.

"Kemungkinan Anda mengandung sangat kecil, dan bisa saja itu berbahaya bagi nyawa Anda Lu-"

"KAU ! berhenti membuat prediksi bodoh itu !" Kris geram. Pernyataan ini akan menyakitkan bagi wanitanya, lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup untuk mendengarnya, genggaman di tangannya melemah namun masih bergetar. Wanita rapuh ini, apalagi yang harus dialaminya sekarang, Kris tidak sanggup bahkan untuk membayangkannya.

"Kita pergi Lu, dia pasti salah. Kita akan mencari dokter dan rumah sakit yang lebih baik"

"Tidak Kris" ia menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah meski air mata sudah mengembun dipelupuk matanya. Menghela nafas lalu kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"Maafkan kami Uisa" Dokter itu hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Luhan-ssi, semua lelaki akan bertindak seperti suamimu jika mendengar hal ini" mereka hanya tersenyum, tidak membenarkan ataupun menolak perkataan sang dokter.

"Jadi apakah tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Kau bisa mengikuti terapi Luhan-ssi, jangan terlalu lelah dan juga coba lakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan untuk anda, itu bisa mengurangi stress. Mungkin itu akan berpengaruh pada Rahim anda"

"Setidaknya masih ada harapan kan?"

"Ya.. kita hanya harus selalu berdo'a"

.

.

.

.

"Lu" lelaki itu sesekali memandang wanita yang duduk manis disampingnya, biasanya suasana di mobil tidak akan sheening ini. Mereka akan bercerita apapun untuk mengisi kekosongan, tapi yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah wajah murung yang wanita itu sembunyikan dibalik kaca jendela.

Sayang Kris masih bisa melihatnya bahkan saat air matanya mengalir. Tangannya menggenggam jemari yang terlihat semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini, dahinya mengkerut kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Apa sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhannya? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui tentang kehidupannya?

"….."

"Kita pulang hmm, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan. Aku akan mengantarmu"

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

Tangan rampingnya sedang asyik berkutat dengan masakan rumahan yang biasa ia sajikan untuk keluarga kecilnya, matanya meoleh kearah kiri menilik jam dinding yang saat ini menunjukkan angka 7 malam. Keningnya mengkerut menyadari bahwa sudah selarut ini madunya belum juga terlihat.

Biasanya wanita itu sudah asyik berselonjor kaki diatas sofa mewah sembari menggendong Haowen, sementara dirinya akan jadi penonton dengan wajah berseri-seri melihat keromantisan ibu dan anak itu. Bagaimanapun ia senang saat wanita itu menghabiskan waktu untuk keluarganya, terutama untuk putra semata wayangnya.

Wajar saja bukan mengingat madunya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar kota bersama tumpukkan pekerjaan yang selalu menantinya. Dan Luhan akan selalu siap siaga membantu mengurus semua kebutuhan satu-satunya balita yang ada dirumah megahnya itu.

Telinganya mendengar suara bel pintu yang berdering nyaring. Tumben sekali karna tidak biasanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo memencet bel untuk masuk kerumah, matanya membulat saat pintu itu ia buka, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum senang mendapati mertua dan juga orang tuanya mengunjungi keluarga kecilnya saat ini.

"Apa kabar sayang?" Yunho, pria paruh baya itu terlebih dulu memeluk menantu kesayangannya, bukan hal yang aneh mengingat Yunho sangat mencintai wanita itu. Bahkan Sehun sebagai putranya saja selalu cemburu berat saat pria tua itu dengan santainya mengajak Luhan untuk menemaninya ke pesta pernikahan, seperti seorang Ajusshi tua yang membawa selingkuhan mudanya untuk diperkenalkan menjadi istri kedua. Ckk

Sedangkan ibunya Jaejoong malah asyik bereksperimen dengan masakan-masakan yang tidak pernah digelutinya dengan sang mertua Xi Heechul, mengabaikan jika suaminya asyik bermesraan dengan sang menantu diacara orang lain. Sudah bukan hal yang mengherankan bagi mereka saat melihat pria itu begitu memanjakan menantunya, mendapatkan Luhan seperti mendapatkan jackpot bagi Yunho yang selama ini begitu menginginkan anak perempuan yang manis dan lembut seperti Luhan, tapi apa mau dikata jika Tuhan hanya memberikannya satu anak laki-laki manja dan sulit diatur, jadi mereka hanya membiarkan pria itu bersenang-senang dengan boneka porselennya yang akan selalu dijaga oleh sang mertua.

Setelah saling menyapa mereka berjalan memasuki ruang tengah dimana ada balita kecil yang asyik berguling-guling dengan boneka kodok ditangannya. Para wanita berteriak gemas menghampiri bayi itu, hanggeng segera duduk disofa single setelah mengecup kening putri bungsunya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang merangkul pinggang Luhan mengantarkannya ke dapur karena wanita itu berkata bahwa ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Abeoji duduk saja tidak usah membantuku" ujarnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"No, Abeoji akan membantumu memasak sayang, okke sudah sampai mana masakanmu?"

"Ahh bukankah Abeoji lelah? Lu bisa melakukannya sendiri" tolaknya halus, namun bukan Yunho jika ia menerima begitu saja perintah orang lain. Tangannya menggulung kemeja navy nya hingga kesiku bergantian memperlihatkan bisepnya yang seksi percis milik putranya. Tidak heran darimana Sehun mendapatkan tubuh yang bagus jika melihat ayahnya saja yang sudah kepala lima masih bisa menjaga otot-otot tubuhnya.

Tangan berotot itu dengan cekatan mengisi panci yang sudah ada diatas kompor dengan air, menunggunya hingga mendidih. Tangannya dengan terampil memotong beberapa jenis kol dan juga wortel, belum lagi kekuatannya dalam meracik daging agar lebih lembek dan lembut. Luhan disana hanya sedikit membantu sang ayah, mereka selalu melakukan ini setiap kali bertemu.

Memasak bersama dengan canda tawa, Luhan bahkan selalu terkejut ketika melihat ayah mertuanya ini memasak dengan begitu lihainya seperti seorang koki handal, tentu saja karena pria paruh baya ini adalah lulusan sekolah masak.

Mendengar ceritanya yang ingin menjadi seorang chef membuat gadis itu tertawa bukan main tapi ia mengerti bahwa selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mengekspresikan hobinya, dan saat perusahaan diwariskan pada suaminya pria itu dengan senang hati selalu memasak jika ada pertemuan keluarga seperti ini, Luhan bahkan tak habis fikir kenapa ibu mertuanya mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda dengan ayah mertuanya? jika dalam hal memasak Jaejoong benar-benar payah.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang" Mata mertuanya menoleh kearah Luhan dan menatapnya tersenyum.

"Sambut suamimu, Abeoji akan mengurus ini" Gadis itu mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah depan untuk sekedar membawakan jas dan tas yang dijinjing suaminya.

"Selamat datang Sehunnie"

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dalam lalu kearah keningnya. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan teramat sangat saat melihat istrinya selalu menyambutnya ketika tubuhnya begitu lelah.

"Orang tua kita datang" bisiknya. Sehun bergegas kearah ruang tamu melihat betapa ramainya rumah mereka saat ini.

"Kalian datang?" tanyanya lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua wanita yang asyik menggulung Haowen dan mencium pipi mereka setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Abeoji" ujarnya ketika menghampiri Hanggeng dan memeluknya. Ini sudah 2 bulan mereka tidak berkumpul layaknya keluarga bahagia. Sehun benar-benar merindukan mereka. Sejak hubungan semuanya membaik lelaki itu selalu mengharapkan kehadiran orang tuanya diantara mereka seperti dahulu, terang saja melihat mereka didepannya kini membuatnya begitu senang bukan main.

"Sehun mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan airnya" teriak Luhan dari arah dapur.

"Ya sayang, Abeoji aku akan segera kembali"

"Hmmm baiklah, aku menunggumu di kursi catur"

"Tentu saja, bersiaplah kali ini aku akan mengalahkan Abeoji"

"Aku tidak yakin" katanya sembari terkekeh saat melihat wajah cemberut menantunya.

"Mereka sangat serasi bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong. Semua yang berada disana mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan wanita itu.

.

.

.

Dentingan garpu dan piring terdengar begitu nyaring ditengah makan malam mereka yang begitu hening, entah karena begitu lapar atau mereka sedang benar-benar menikmati masakan dari mertua dan menantu itu, yang pasti sejak mereka melahap tidak seorangpun yang berucap kata.

CKLEK

Semuanya terdiam saat mendapati seorang wanita dengan mata mengantuk melepas sepatunya dan juga coatnya. Kyungsoo belum menyadari jika keluarga barunya tengah menatapnya seakan ingin membunuh. Kakinya berjalan lunglai melewati ruang makan dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan menjadi seorang istri yang baik? Mengabaikan orang tua bahkan suamimu sendiri" Kyungsoo menoleh terkejut mendengar suara itu, kesadarannya yang tadi entah dimana kini kembali membuat tubuhnya begitu tegang mendapati sosok-sosok itu menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Ckk lihatlah, bahkan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya berdiri disana seperti patung bodoh" tegasnya membuat Luhan yang berada disampingnya menggenggam erat tangan mertuanya yang memang berwatak keras mencoba meredakan emosi pria itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku A-abeoji, a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat lalu membungkuk hormat kepada para orang tua disana. Tangannya gemetar setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan pria ini, entahlah nyalinya selalu saja ciut jika sudah berargumen dengannya.

"Apa pekerjaan dan karirmu itu lebih penting dari keluargamu Kyungsoo? Atau lebih penting dari anak dan suamimu?"

"Ti-Tidak Appa, Hiks mereka sangat penting untukku" Wanita itu menggeleng rebut menegaskan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak seperti yang pria itu sebutkan, air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar penuturan kejam dari ayah mertuanya. Tidak ada yang berani membantah Yunho bahkan sahabat dan juga istrinya yang juga ikut bungkam, mereka sadar bahwa tidak baik menentang Yunho yang sedang seperti ini, itu hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

Genggaman ditangan Yunho mengerat membuatnya menoleh dan dihadiahi senyuman tulus dari sang menantu yang selalu membuatnya luluh. "Sehun, lain kali ajarkan istrimu tata karma" setelah itu mereka semua kembali menyantap makan malam setelah suasana mencekam dengan Kyungsoo yang masih bergeming disana.

Luhan bersiap berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mengantar madunya itu kekamar, dia mengerti bahwa saat ini madunya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak terisak.

"Luhan, kita belum selesai makan nak" Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menginterupsi, Luhan hanya bergumam mianhae pada Kyungsoo lalu kembali duduk.

"A-aku permisi" membungkuk Kyungsoo berlari kekamarnya dan menangis keras. Sampai kapan ia akan dianggap sampah bagi keluarga ini? Sampai kapan? Salahkan jika ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus?.

"Kyungie" panggil seseorang diluar sana ia hanya mengabaikannya.

"Kyungie bolehkah aku masuk?" Mendengar tidak ada sahutan sama sekali Luhan memberanikan diri memasuki kamar yang dahulu pernah menjadi kamarnya bersama Sehun. Matanya memandang siluet seseorang yang menangis sesegukan diatas ranjang. Langkahnya mendekat, lalu merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah, aku disini" ucapnya lembut, tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus surai madunya dan menepuk punggung itu pelan, menyalurkan ketenangan pada sang pemilik tubuh.

"Hiks.. mereka membenciku, selalu membenciku Hiks"

"Tidak, mereka menyayangimu Kyungie. Mereka hanya tidak tahu cara menyampaikannya, tunggulah mereka akan segera mengatakannya padamu hmm"

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya pada wanita didepannya. Matanya yang sembab menatap nyalang "Kau ! tentu saja kau bicara seperti itu karena kau dicintai ! Sementara aku dibenci ! " Luhan merengkuh kembali tubuh yang berontak itu lalu mengusap air mata yang masih saja mengalir dipipi madunya.

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu hmm jadi berhentilah menangis, karena itu membuatku sakit arra?"

"Hiks.. kau su-sudah berjanji Hiks" tangannya membalas pelukan dari wanita ini dan kembali menangis didadanya. Ia merasakannya, merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

Tidak memungkiri bahwa hatinya bahagia seperti mendapati seorang kakak yang selama ini ia idamkan, Luhan adalah orang yang tepat seperti yang diharapkannya, tapi rasa iri itu sudah menodai kesucian dari sebuah kata cinta dalam sebuah persaudaraan. Kyungsoo memang menyayangi Luhan layaknya seorang adik namun kebenciannya juga mendominasi hingga membuatnya terkadang bertingkah seperti seorang penjahat.

"Aku berjanji, sekarang mandilah aku akan menyiapkan pakaian dan makan malammu" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera melepaskan pelukan yang begitu hangat itu, lalu menuju kamar mandi. Matanya memandang cermin, bisa ia lihat wajahnya yang sembab.

' _ **Luhan… apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengapa tak sedikitpun rasa suka itu terbesit dalam hatiku? Kebaikanmu tak mampu mengalahkan rasa benci dan perihku, hatiku… hatiku berontak untuk berbagi sebuah keluarga padamu. Maafkan aku'**_

Tes

Tes

Air matanya kembali terjatuh, ia merasa sangat berdosa dengan keadaan yang menarik ulur hatinya. Ia lelah, haruskah ia menyerah? Tapi itu hanya akan menghilangkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. 

"Maafkan aku… aku akan tetap memperjuangkan kebahagiaan keluargaku Luhan"

.

.

.

Luhan mendesah lirih, apakah ia menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagiaan madunya? jika itu benar apa yang harus ia lakukan? Luhan tidak mau menyakiti orang lain karena ia bahagia, ia ingin semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Bahkan jika itu berarti mengorbankan hatinya.

Ia membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan satu pasang piyama berwarna peach untuk madunya. Lalu melangkah keluar dan mendapati keluarganya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kalian tidak akan menginap?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sayang, masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu kami dirumah besok" ujar Heechul.

"Seperti pekerjaan dalam menggosongkan makanan?" celetuknya membuat Hanggeng dan Yunho tertawa. Mereka tahu bahwa kedua wanita itu sangat payah dalam hal memasak. Sementara wanita-wanita itu hanya mendelik.

"Baiklah sayang ini sudah malam, Abeoji akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti"

"Hmm kami selalu menanti kedatangan kalian" Sehun memeluk mereka semua, tapi Jaejoong menarik lengan Luhan.

"Sayang, minumlah ini satu kali dalam sehari. Ini akan membantumu dalam menjaga kesuburan rahimmu" matanya membola, apa yang dikatakan oleh mertuanya ini? Apa mereka mengetahui kekurangannya?

"Tapi Eomonim-"

"Tenanglah, itu bukan masalah sayang. Kami tetap menyayangimu dan akan selalu berusaha mendapatkan si kecil darimu heumm" Yunho menyelah pembicaraan mereka, mata bulat itu menatap semua orang yang kini ada dihadapannya, mereka sudah mengetahuinya. Dan apakah ini akan menjadi akhir baginya? itu yang selalu ada difikirannya, namun ternyata itu hanya dugaanya semata karna pada kenyataanya mereka semua tersenyum dan memeluknya membuat air matanya tak bisa lagi dibendung.

"Hiks terima kasih, terima kasih"

Senyum haru menghiasi wajah para orang tua. Tidak peduli jika Luhan tak memberikan keturunan, mereka akan tetap menjadikan wanita itu sebagai anak dan menantunya. Kebahagiaan hadir bukan dari seorang anak saja, tapi hadir karena semua orang saling mengasihi dan memberikan mereka rasa cinta.

.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

" _Sehunnie?"_

"…."

" _Sehunnie kau kah ini?"_

"Eo-eomma…"

"ada apa sayang?"

"Hiks Luhan"

"Kenapa dengan Luhan Sehunnie?!"

"Bantu aku untuk menenangkannya Eomm, dan maafkan aku" Pria itu masih menangis dalam ucapannya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Kumohon Eomma jangan membencinya, Luhan…kesempatannya mengandung sangatlah kecil Eomma. Dan saat itu terjadi bisa saja membahayakan nyawanya"

"….."

"Maafkan aku Eomma, aku tahu Appa akan kecewa. Tapi kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Luhan karena ini Eomma Hiks"

"Sehunnie, kau dengarkan Appa"

DEG

"A-appa" tangannya bergetar, pria itu takut, sangat takut pada keputusan ayahnya. Orang yang sangat ia hormati begitu menginginkan seorang cucu dari menantu kesayangannya, dan jika tidak mendapatkannya Sehun takut ayahnya akan memisahkannya lagi dengan Luhan.

"Apapun yang terjadi Luhan adalah anakku juga. Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu dengannya hanya karena masalah ini. Jadi hentikan kekhawatiranmu itu hmm. Appa sangat menyayangimu dan juga Luhan"suara itu terdengar tegas namun begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Sehun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum, ia lega karena apa yang ia takutkan tidak akan terjadi.

"terima kasih Appa, aku menyayangimu"

"Aku tahu. Jadi berhentilah menangis, teleponmu sungguh menganggu waktu Appa dan Eomma hmm?"

"ahh.." mereka terkekeh "Maafkan aku Appa, kalau begitu selamat malam"

"Hmm tidurlah dengan baik anakku"

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"Ingat jangan terlalu lelah sayang" Sehun mengelus rambut istrinya yang duduk dikursi penumpang mobilnya lalu menyematkan beberapa helaian yang menghalangi wajah cantik itu kebelakang telinganya.

"Ya aku tahu Sehunnie, kau juga. Apa aku harus mengantarkan makan siangmu lagi?"

"Tidak, cukup pakai waktu istirahatmu dengan baik hmm" Tangannya beralih ke pipi yang terlihat kurus itu. Apa Luhan tertekan? kenapa semakin hari tubuhnya semakin kurus? "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang. Jadi jangan fikirkan apapun yang membuatmu tertekan, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Baby"

"Aku tahu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sehunnie. Ini sudah siang, kau akan terlambat"

"Berikan aku ciumanmu"

CUP

"Ngghh.." Sehun melumat bibir Luhan begitu intens, ciuman itu semakin panas dan terburu-buru. tangan lelaki itu bahkan menekan tengkuk istrinya agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Luhan memukul dada suaminya.

"haahh"

CUP

Kecupan manis dikening Luhan itu mengakhiri pergulatan singkat mereka.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sayang"

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sehun berjalan maju menjauhinya.

.

.

.

DEG

"K-Kris" suaranya bergetar kala melihat lelaki itu ada dihadapannya. 'Apakah Kris melihatnya? Adegan ciumannya?' Melihat tangan lelaki itu mengepal Luhan tahu bahwa tidak alasan untuk membantah pemikiran itu. Ia yakin Kris akan kembali mendiamkannya. "A-aku"

"Ke ruanganku" tegasnya.

Semua mata menatap mereka, biasanya mereka akan melihat dua orang itu tertawa saat berjalan bersama. Namun lain halnya saat ini, saat dimana wajah lelaki itu terlihat datar dan angkuh, tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi. Dan wanita yang selalu menjadi bahan keirian mereka hanya merundukkan kepalanya.

GREP

"Kris"

"Sebentar, aku hanya ingin memelukmu. 1 menit saja kumohon" dia masih mematung, namun akhirnya membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus punggung lelaki yang terlihat kuat dari luar namun rapuh didalamnya.

"Maafkan aku"

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Itu cukup untukku sayang"

Kris menangkup wajah manis itu lalu memberikan kecupan dikeningnya.

"Berbahagialah, aku merelakanmu"

.

.

.

TBC

Okke, berhubung lagi luang aku juga sempatkan update ini. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya ya.. dan Cuma sekedar berpesan kalo memang gasuka ceritanya cukup leave aja. Aku menulis sekedar isi waktu luang, dan menyalurkan hobi aja jadi ga usah bash kalo menurutmu cerita ini bertele2 lah membosankan lah gajelas lahh dan gangerti lah.. gpp asal toh aku buat cerita bukan khusus untuk orang yang bash.

hargai setiap karya orang lain okay..

 **as I said, leave if you dont like it, I dont care**

Vote and Coment Please ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

_**DEG**_

" _ **K-Kris" suaranya bergetar kala melihat lelaki itu ada dihadapannya. 'Apakah Kris melihatnya? Adegan ciumannya?' Melihat tangan lelaki itu mengepal Luhan tahu bahwa tidak ada alasan untuk membantah pemikiran itu. Ia yakin Kris akan kembali mendiamkannya. "A-aku"**_

" _ **Ke ruanganku" tegasnya.**_

 _ **Semua mata menatap mereka, biasanya mereka akan melihat dua orang itu tertawa saat berjalan bersama. Namun lain halnya saat ini, saat dimana wajah lelaki itu terlihat datar dan angkuh, tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi. Dan wanita yang selalu menjadi bahan keirian mereka hanya merundukkan kepalanya.**_

 _ **GREP**_

" _ **Kris"**_

" _ **Sebentar, aku hanya ingin memelukmu. 1 menit saja kumohon" dia masih mematung, namun akhirnya membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus punggung lelaki yang terlihat kuat dari luar namun rapuh didalamnya.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku"**_

" _ **Tidak, kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Itu cukup untukku sayang"**_

 _ **Kris menangkup wajah manis itu lalu memberikan kecupan dikeningnya.**_

" _ **Berbahagialah, aku merelakanmu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tap Tap Tap

BRUGHHH

"Ahh"

"Astaga maafkan aku Nona," Jongin berjongkok untuk membantu wanita dihadapannya membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan,"

Suara itu mengalun lembut ditelinganya-

Jongin mengambil kertas terakhir yang berada dilantai lalu menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik. Terkejut bukan main karena melihat sosok itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

"K-kai?" wanita itu sama terkejutnya melihat siapa lelaki ini, dia adalah teman masa kecilnya saat masih tinggal di Busan. Jongin sering bermain ke Panti tempatnya tumbuh saat itu, . Jongin seperti sesosok kakak baginya.

"Astaga ini benar kau?" Jongin memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

Ia begitu merindukan adik kecilnya- Bagaimana bisa mereka hilang kontak selama 3 tahun ini? Saat itu ia harus mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Seoul. Mereka masih berhubungan sampai menginjak SHS, meski selama kurun waktu mereka berpisah masih melakukan beberapa kali pertemuan.

"Ini aku Kim Jongin- Kai, aku sangat merindukanmu," Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dengan gembira.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyungie, kita harus berbicara," tangannya beralih mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo. Lalu memasukkan nomornya sehingga ponselnya sendiri berdering.

"Simpan nomorku okay, terakhir kali aku menghubungimu nomormu tidak terdaftar,"

"Yaa salahkan pencuri yang mengambil ponselku dulu, aku kehilangan semua kontak termasuk nomormu"

"Aku sangat ingin mengobrol denganmu Kyungie," harapnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi hari ini aku sedang sibuk- mungkin aku akan menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu denganmu lain kali,"

Jongin terdiam tak merespon apapun-

"Aku janji Kai, aku akan menghubungimu hmm?"

"Haahh~ pastikan kau menepati janjimu,"

"Baiklah Kai-ku yang tampan, aku pergi dulu omong-omong, Bye" Setelah bayangan wanita itu tak lagi terlihat Jongin mengulas senyuman, ini benar-benar membahagiakan.

Ia sudah lama mencari wanita pujaan hatinya-

.

.

.

.

"Hai Lisa" sapa Kyungsoo. Meletakan satu cup espresso dimejanya.

"Ohh Nona Oh, selamat siang- ingin bertemu Presdir?" Tanya gadis itu. Mengangkat gelas kopi sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Well mereka sudah dekat karena kunjungannya yang terlalu sering.

"Yeah seperti biasa," jawabnya lalu mereka terkekeh.

"Anda bisa menunggu didalam Nona, sebentar lagi Presdir akan kembali,"

"Okay, terimakasih,"

"Kembali, dan terima kasih kopinya" Kyungsoo hanya menggerlingkan matanya lalu masuk keruangan Kris.

Langkahnya berjalan mengitari ruangan yang sudah beberapa kali ia kunjungi ini. Terkadang bersama atasannya juga, namun lagi-lagi ia mendapat mandat untuk mewakilinya- mengingat pria paruh baya itu sudah bermasalah dengan kesehatannya.

Saking asyiknya mengamati seisi ruangan membuatnya lupa jika ia sudah berada dekat dengan meja si pemilik. Bibirnya mengulum senyum kala melihat beberapa mainan _anime_ yang terpajang di meja kerja.

" _kekanakan," fikirnya_

Semakin penasaran, lalu meraih bingkai foto yang terletak di sudut meja terhalangi dengan beberapa berkas.

"Astaga"

Tangan yang menutup mulutnya gemetar bukan main, melihat siapa yang berada didalam bingkai foto itu.

 _Apakah dunia sesempit itu untuk kembali mempertemukan mereka?_

 _Atau karena garis takdir yang memberinya petunjuk untuk menyingkirkan seseorang?_

Ia hanya terlalu bingung dan senang sekaligus, tangan gemetar itu bahkan sudah meremas kuat ujung bingkainya. Wajah cantik yang biasanya terlihat seperti malaikatpun lenyap dengan sekejap mata- tergantikan oleh seringaian tajam di sudut bibirnya.

"Xi Luhan? jadi kau? Hmm aku tebak, Kris bahkan tidak tahu kalau kita semua saling berhubungan,"

CKLEK

Refleks Kyungsoo meletakan kembali foto itu kemeja, namun-

PRAANGG

Bingkai kacanya pecah karena ia ceroboh tidak menyimpannya dengan benar. "K-Kris maafkan aku, aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja"

Kali ini ia benar-benar takut melihat raut wajah pria itu yang berubah menjadi suram. Melihat bagaimana Kris mengambil kertas didalamnya dengan hati-hati- seakan goresan sedikit saja akan membuatnya terluka. Mengabaikan jika pecahan kaca itu lebih beresiko pada kulit tangannya.

"Sungguh maafkan aku Kris, a-aku"

"Tidak apa Kyungsoo, aku tau"

"Kau marah?"

"Hmm tidak, hanya takut jika fotonya rusak," meniup dan mengelus fotonya seakan benda itu hidup dan terluka.

Kyungsoo tertegun, mengapa pria ini begitu mencintai Luhan? Hingga ia bahkan sangat menghargai segala tentangnya, bahkan jika itu adalah sebuah foto.

"Aku harus membeli yang baru," gumamnya lalu mencium kertas itu, menyimpannya dengan rapi dilaci kerjanya. Menolehkan wajahnya melihat wanita itu masih berada dalam fikirannya sendiri.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo? apa Tuan Lee mengirimmu lagi?" tanyanya. Sekarang raut wajahnya jauh terlihat lebih tenang.

"Mmm kita harus melakukan Survey lapangan, pihakmu dan pihak Loriz. Apa kau keberatan jika jadwalnya akan dilakukan dalam minggu ini?"

"Tidak , lakukan yang terbaik,"

"Okay, By the way dia gadismu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, sebenarnya hanya siasatnya saja untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang mereka.

"Hmm gadisku, permataku" wajah Kris bahkan berubah menjadi cerah kala ia menanyakan tentang gadisnya.

Ini sebuah keuntungan baginya-

"Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?" menyerahkan cup Americano yang ia belikan juga untuk pria itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu segalanya?"

"Hanya penasaran bagaimana hatimu saat ini padanya Kris," pria itu hanya terkekeh, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela.

Mulutnya menyesap kopi ditangannya dengan perasaan nikmat.

"Aku masih sangat mencintainya Kyungsoo, dan akan selalu seperti itu,"

 _Oke ini semakin menarik- terjebak dengan pertanyaanya._

"Berniat menikahinya?" kedua tangannya bahkan bertumpu di dagunya memandang lekat sosok dihadapannya mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi, jika dia beruntung mungkin bisa melakukan kerja sama.

Kyungsoo bahkan sangat bahagia membayangkannya-

Dimana ia berharap dengan kekuasaanya bisa memisahkan Istri utama dari suaminya itu.

"Tidak"

"KENAPA ?!" Tubuhnya tegang bukan main, baru saja ia bernostalgia ternyata jawaban pria itu diluar harapannya. Hingga tak sadar bentakannya barusan membuat Kris membalik tubuhnya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ekhemm maksudku, kau mencintainya tapi kenapa tidak mau menikahinya? Well kau tahu aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bahagia," ucapkan terima kasih pada mulut dan otak liciknya yang bergerak cepat.

Kris menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecut,

"Gadisku sudah menikah Kyungsoo,"

"..…."

"Jika aku menikahinya mungkin dia tak akan pernah merasa bahagia-"

"sakit? tentu saja, Tapi bagiku kebahagiaanya adalah yang utama. Dulu- dia juga memprioritaskanku diatas segalanya, mengabaikan fakta siapa diriku dan bagaimana kehidupanku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk kebahagiaannya, meski dengan melepaskannya,"

"kau tidak berniat merebutnya?" memancing pria itu untuk berpihak padanya. Namun tetap saja sia-sia karena Kris masih kekeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Jika aku melakukannya itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka, jadi aku hanya akan berada disampingnya sampai dia menginginkanku"

"Bagaimana jika suaminya berkhianat?"

"Aku akan membawanya- tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang menyakiti permataku, karena itu sama saja dengan menyakitiku,"

"…."

"Jika aku tahu-"

"akan kubuat orang itu menyesal"

.

.

.

TIIID TIIIDD

Suara klakson tempat audi hitam didepannya berbunyi, tangan Sehun melambai kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai dikantor tempat Luhan bekerja.

"Sayang, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku ada meeting hari ini, tapi kenapa Oppa ada disini?" Kyungsoo tau pasti untuk menjemput Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jengkel.

"Aku-" 

"Ahh Oppa aku lupa membeli susu Haowen. Kita harus pergi ke Supermarket sekarang"

"Tapi-"

"Ayolah Oppa, apa kau mau anakmu kelaparan? Lihatlah awan sudah mendung, pasti akan turun hujan,"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menyalakan mesin, mobil mereka melaju menjauh dari tempat seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari pintu depan- setelah sebelumnya memberi pesan pada sosok yang seharusnya ia jemput.

Matanya menengok kekanan dan kekiri, namun sepertinya sosok yang ia tunggu belum datang. Jadi dengan senang hati ia akan menunggu di kafe seberang.

"Huhh sayang sekali ponselku mati, tapi jika Wonnie datang aku bisa melihatnya dari sini. _Ugghh_ sangat dingin, lagi-lagi aku melupakan coatku," monolognya lalu memasuki kafe dan memesan secangkir Coklat panas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah berada diangka 9, ini sudah hampir 4 jam ia menunggu Sehun- tapi sosoknya masih belum muncul.

 _Apa Sehun melupakannya? tapi tidak mungkin karena Sehun akan selalu menghubunginya. Ohh atau Sehun sedang ada meeting dadakan? yaa benar, mungkin ia harus pulang sekarang menunggu dirumah. fikirnya._

Tapi diluar hujan deras. dan saat ini Luhan sedang kedinginan-

Berdiam diri disini juga tidak aka nada gunanya. Lebih baik ia memanggil taksi saja.

Tap Tap Tap

Baru beberapa langkah dari kafe seseorang dengan cepat menyampas tasnya dan..

"PENCURI !" teriaknya.

Tapi ini sudah malam dan sedang hujan. Beberapa orang yang melihat bahkan tak mau merelakan dirinya basah-basahan karena air hujan. Jadi mereka lebih mengabaikannya dari pada membantunya.

Luhan menangis dalam diam, bagaimana ini? Semua barang berharganya sudah dirampas. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah basah kuyup. Tidak ada yang bisa ia hubungi kali ini. Tapi tunggu-

bibirnya tersenyum tipis kala ingat ia masih berada di depan gedung tempatnya bekerja. Luhan memantapkan diri untuk kembali ke perusahaan dan meminjam salah satu telponnya.

"Semoga saja mereka belum menutupnya" gumamnya dengan gemeletuk giginya yang saling beradu. Bibir merahnya bahkan sudah berubah pucat.

ia tersenyum kala melihat kantor keamanan masih menyala disana. Itu berarti dikantor sedang ada yang bekerja lembur.

Air turun membasahi lantai tempatnya berpijak. Bermaksud menuju ruang resepsionis, tapi sayang tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia hanya bisa terduduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk pengunjung.

"Luhan?" Gadis itu menoleh mendapati Kris berada didepannya- memberikan senyum lemahnya.

"Hey sayang, kenapa kau masih disini? Ohh astaga ! apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Kris berlutut dihadapan Luhan melepaskan coat miliknya lalu ia pakaikan pada tubuh menggigil Luhan.

"A-aku hanya ingin menelpon su-suamiku" masih dengan bibir gemetarnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Se-sepertinya d-dia lupa menjemputku, aku menunggunya ta-tapi ponsel dan uangku diambil orang- j-jadi aku ingin meminjam telpon disini,"

Tangan Kris terkepal, ia begitu marah dengan penuturan gadisnya. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya melupakan gadis itu sampai selarut ini? apa ia tidak menyadari ketidakhadiran istrinya dirumah?

"Bo-bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?"

"Tidak" Luhan cemberut merasa kecewa.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya karena aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang Luhan,"

"A-aku"

"Berhenti menolak atau aku akan semakin marah,"

Luhan tau pria itu sudah menahan emosinya sejak tadi. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu membiarkan dirinya diangkat dipangkuan Kris.

Jujur saja, Luhan lelah-

"Kau sangat beku, kita harus membeli baju baru untukmu," ujarnya sembari memeluk Luhan yang masih meringkuk didekapannya. Lehernya bahkan terasa dingin karena tangan mungil itu memeluknya dengan erat menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin pulang" 

"kau akan sakit Luhan," masih dengan lembutnya, perlahan mendudukan gadis itu dikursi penumpang lalu berbalik menuju kursi pengemudi.

Penghangatnya sudah menyala, Luhan sudah terlihat tenang karena giginya tidak lagi terdengar berisik. Kris melepaskan jasnya lalu menumpuknya diatas coat yang tadi ia pakaikan.

"kau baik sayang?" Kris sangat khawatir tentu saja, lalu meraih tangan yang membeku itu mengecupnya "apa kita perlu kerumah sakit?"

"Pu-pulang Kris hiks"

"Sshh kita pulang okay, tidurlah- aku akan membangunkanmu jika sampai," gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah lalu tertidur begitu saja.

Pria itu menatap prihatin gadis didepannya, suami Luhan sudah membuatnya kecewa karena kejadian ini. Tangan yang sedang memegang kemudi itu mengepal kuat, ia tidak akan membiarkannya menyakiti Luhan lagi seperti ini.

Demi apapun, Luhan sangat berharga baginya- untuk itu ia menyiapkan diri untuk membogem mentah si suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, sedang apa diluar?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang barusaja keluar dari kamar Haowen.

"Aku menunggu Luhan, dia masih belum pulang sampai sekarang Kyungie"

"Mungkin dia bekerja lembur Oppa, dia pasti menghubungimu nanti. Oppa tahu kan bahwa Eonni sedang banyak job akhir-akhir ini"

Sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian suaminya saja. "Baiklah, kau masuklah dulu. Aku akan menunggunya 5 menit lagi,"

"Hmm"

BRUMM BRUMM

Baru saja Sehun akan masuk matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. _Siapa itu?_ fikirnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka tepat didepan pintu masuk, seorang pria yang ia tahu menghampirinya dan..

BUAGHH BUAGHH

"Kau brengsek !" murka Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !" Tanya Sehun yang terjatuh karena dua bogem mentah Kris.

"Bajingan" desisnya tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang membuatnya sangat muak.

Lalu membuka pintu mobil yang lain dan meraih seorang gadis yang lemah tak berdaya. Wajahnya sangat merah dan sangat pucat. Luhan demam, Kris sangat khawatir saat diperjalanan tadi karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Luhan menolak mengurus kesehatannya tentu saja. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengendarai mobil secepatnya.

"Luhan?"

"Dimana kamarnya?"

"Biarkan aku yang-"

"Cukup tunjukan dimana kamarnya jika tidak ingin Luhan terbangun,"

Sehun mengangguk lemah lalu mengantarkan pria yang menggendong istrinya menuju kamar mereka.

"Kamarnya cukup jauh untuk kamar priabadi seorang pemilik rumah," celetuknya. Sehun tertegun.

Setelah menidurkannya diranjang dengan penuh kehati-hatian Kris melihat Sehun yang sedang diam seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tahu? dia menunggumu entah sejak kapan, dia bahkan kembali kekantor dengan tubuh yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Tapi kenapa kau justru dengan santainya berada diruangan hangat seperti ini disaat istrimu sendiri kedinginan bersama hujan,"

Sehun masih terdiam, ini salahnya. Jika saja ia menunggu Luhan sebentar mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi Kyungsoo membuatnya lupa dengan Luhan karena istri lainnya itu mengajaknya berkeliling untuk mencari pakaian baru bagi Haowen. Mereka bahkan baru 1 jam berada dirumah, dan ia tidak tahu kalo Luhan masih menunggunya disana.

"Sudah memanggil dokter?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Baiklah tugasku sudah selesai," pria itu berjalan keluar kamar sebelum langkahnya terhenti tepat disamping Sehun.

"Persiapkan dirimu, jika aku melihatnya seperti ini lagi-" lalu berbisik "Aku akan merebutnya darimu"

BLAM

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Eya eya menunggu lama yaa.. kkk~ maafkan diriku yang bingung mau nulis apa meski banyak waktu buat nulis.

Meski chap kemarin responnya bener2 mengecewakan. Setidaknya masih ada orang2 yang peduli, gak Cuma karena suka sama FFnya. Merasa jadi mesin ketik doong kalo gitu kkk~

Pokoknya sekali lagi aku berterima kasih sekali sudah mendukung dan menunggu aku, semoga kalian juga selalu dikuatkan dan dilindungi dimanapun berada.

Vote and Coment please ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Sehun masih terdiam, ini salahnya. Jika saja ia menunggu Luhan semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Ia lupa dengan Luhan karena istri lainnya itu mengajaknya berkeliling untuk mencari pakaian baru bagi Haowen. Mereka bahkan baru 1 jam berada dirumah, dan ia tidak tahu kalo Luhan masih menunggunya disana.**

 _ **"Sudah memanggil dokter?"**_

 _ **"Tentu saja,"**_

 _ **"Baiklah tugasku sudah selesai," pria itu berjalan keluar kamar sebelum langkahnya terhenti tepat disamping Sehun.**_

 _ **"Persiapkan dirimu, jika aku melihatnya seperti ini lagi-" lalu berbisik "Aku akan merebutnya darimu"**_

 _ **BLAM**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok mungil yang kini tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dokter Lee menyuntikan obat pada tubuh kurus istrinya itu. Dia bilang Luhan kekurangan nutrisi, Sehun begitu tertohok dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dirinya merasa menjadi suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab, karena mengurus dan memperhatikan istri tercintanya pun ia telah lalai.

Tangannya beralih mengusap halus peluh yang membanjiri dahi Luhan. Ia terserang demam – dan Sehun merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih kepada Kris yang mengantarkan istrinya kerumah walau hatinya sedikit membara, ya.. ia merasa sangat cemburu.

Tapi melihat bagaimana lemahnya Luhan ia memilih bungkam saat pria yang menjadi rivalnya itu memaki dan mengancamnya.

Sehun cukup sadar akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Maafkan aku sayang," masih mengusap helaian rambut yang sedikit basah. Lalu mengecup dahi istrinya dalam.

"Aku akan menjagamu Lu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Sehun beringsut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan lalu mendekapnya erat-erat, tidak peduli bagaimana panas dari leher yang begitu menyengat saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sehun tetap memeluknya seakan sosok itu akan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.  
Luhan merasakan perih menyerang matanya saat terbangun, kepalanya juga sangat sakit. Belum lagi cairan dari hidung yang membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bernafas.

Tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok suaminya yang sudah terlihat tampan dengan jas biru navy nya.

"kau sudah bangun sayang?" suara berat yang ia kenali terdengar bergetar. Luhan terkejut melihat betapa raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat sendu.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku sayang," Sehun menyimpan nampan berisi Sup gingseng yang masih mengepul karena panasnya di meja nakas. Meraih tubuh lemah istrinya.

"Kau baik? hmm" ucapnya diantara leher dan rahangnya yang masih terasa panas.

"ya aku baik,"

"Kau tidak," Sehun mengecup sepasang mata Luhan yang terlihat merah, mungkin efek demam.

"Soal semalam.."

"Aku tahu, kau tidak usah merasa bersalah okay. Aku baik-baik saja Sehun, kita tidak perlu membahasnya hmm?"

Sehun tertegun, antara merasa lega dan bersalah. Tapi benar, membahasnya hanya akan membuat mereka berada dalam penyesalan.

"Baiklah, sekarang makan sup ini. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh- kau tahu Baby Haowen terus merengek memanggilmu semalam," ujarnya panjang lebar- merasa lebih baik kala melihat senyuman manis sang istri. Sementara tangannya masih telaten menyuapi Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin menemuinya,"

Sehun mencelos. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang sakit Sehun, aku tidak ingin Haowen tertular demamku," gerutunya masih menerima suapan-suapan dari tangan suaminya. Sehun tersenyum-

"Kau seorang Ibu yang sempurna Luhan. Selalu mementingkan kami diatas segalanya," pujinya. Bagi Sehun- Luhan adalah sosok wanita yang sempurna, selalu tulus terhadap siapapun. Bahkan pada anak yang bukan darah dagingnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh baby, kita akan bermain setelahnya-"

"Kita bersama anak kita,"

.

.

.

"Mmi Mmi"

"Hallo Baby Boy ! kau tidak merindukan Daddy heum?" terdengar cekikikan bayi dari si mungil ketika sang ayah menciumi perut gembulnya. Haowen sudah berusia 8 bulan dan bayi itu berkembang dengan cepat sekali.

"Dyy Dyy Mmii" celotehnya masih saja memanggil ibunya.

"Okay okay kita akan bertemu Mommy mu. Ck tidak sabaran sekali," Sambil menggendong Haowen Sehun menaiki tangga dan membuka kamarnya. Luhan sedang memakai coatnya.

"Ready Mom?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang ia buat seperti anak kecil.

Luhan terkekeh. "Ready Daddy and My Boy ! Let's Go !" menggandeng tangan suaminya dan menenteng tas bayi sementara sebelah tangan Sehun ia gunakan untuk menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya.

Hari ini mereka berencana bertamasya ke Nami Island, sebenarnya Sehun menyarankan mereka untuk ketempat yang lebih privat. Tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak ingin piknik keluarga kecilnya harus berada diantara ruangan yang tertutup dengan layanan istimewa dari orang lain.

Ia hanya ingin piknik sederhana disebuah pulau ataupun taman seperti orang lain. Memberikan suaminya masakan rumahan buatannya dan menikmati hari yang cerah disebuah padang rumput dengan alas tikar berukuran kecil, cukup untuk menampung mereka bertiga.

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika istrinya juga begitu sederhana, segala kesempurnaan ia sematkan pada gadis itu. Terkadang pria itu merasa kebersamaanya ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan.

"Sehunnie lihat !" Luhan menunjuk pada sepasang patung yang saling menggenggam.

 _Winter Sonata-_

Betapa melegendanya kisah cinta mereka dalam drama hingga patungnya dibuat dibeberapa tempat. Salah satunya di Nami Island ini. Bahkan patung mereka dijadikan sebagai symbol cinta yang abadi bagi sebagian orang.

Kepopulerannya bahkan sampai hingga ke negeri orang, tidak heran banyak pengunjung yang ingin berfoto dengan patung itu- berharap kisah cinta mereka akan selalu abadi.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dengan antusias menuju patung winter sonata.

"Kita harus berfoto Sehun," ujarnya masih menggebu-gebu.

"Baiklah apapun untuk kesayanganku," tangannya menggenggam jemari Luhan lalu mengecupnya.

Pipinya terlihat merona dengan perlakuan spontan suaminya, ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan semanis itu di depan umum.

Kesadarannya kembali saat merasakan tangan Sehun menarik pinggang rampingnya lalu mengecup pelipisnya, sementara Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut dengan tangan lainnya bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun, jangan lupakan Haowen yang mengerjap lucu tidak mengerti dengan interasksi kedua orang tuanya.

"Sehun mengapa Ajusshi itu memfoto kita?" tanyanya.

"Dia hanya bekerja sayang," masih terkekeh dengan wajah bingung Luhan "Bisa kau memfoto kami?" Tanya Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum senang karena hari ini pulau begitu ramai sehingga ia mendapatkan banyak permintaan jasa foto.

"Tentu saja tuan, biarkan aku mengatur posenya," ujarnya.

"Ahh Nyonya anda bisa menggendong putra anda?" Luhan mengangguk lalu mengambil Haowen digendongan ayahnya. "Nah berbaliklah sedikit miring kearah kamera, dan Tuan bisa berada dibelakangnya"

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya Tuan, anda bisa memeluk istri anda dan berikan kecupan di pelipisnya," Sehun melakukan semua hal yang diintruksikan.

Ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi istrinya menahan debaran jantung yang menggila, wajahnya yang putih terlihat semakin memerah karena tersipu.

"Baiklah mari kita ambil fotonya, tersenyum"

CKREK

CKREK

Beberapa kali jeptretan dan berbagai pose telah mereka lakukan di beberapa tempat di taman pulau Nami. Seperti di jembatan, patung berbentuk hati dan dibawah pohon rindang yang kini mereka jadikan tempat untuk beristirahat.

Sehun memberikan beberapa lembar Won dengan jumlah cukup besar kepada pria itu. Ia merasa puas dengan hasilnya, meski kamera yang dipakai bukanlah kamera mahal yang sekarang menjadi trend untuk mengambil gambar- namun jepretan yang dihasilkannya benar-benar seperti seorang pothografer professional. Masih dengan senyum cerahnya Sehun menggelar tikar dengan Luhan yang membantunya.

Mereka menikmati hari bersama seakan tidak ada waktu lain. Haowen merangkak perlahan, tangannya meraih biscuit favoritnya, menginjak usia ini si kecil semakin banyak ingin tahu- dan itu membuat orang tuanya harus menjaga dan terus memantau pertumbuhannya.

Karena terkadang Haowen bisa sangat aktif, bahkan pernah sekali mereka melihat balita itu hendak berdiri dipinggiran sofa, tentu saja teriakan Heechul yang menjadi paling menggemparkan karena wanita paruh baya itu menceramahi mereka tanpa henti.

Mengingatkan betapa mereka harus berhati-hati menjaga Haowen yang mulai suka bereksplorasi diusianya yang mulai menginjak ' _I want to know_ '.

Sehun menikmati buah jeruk yang disodorkan Luhan, merasa begitu tenang ketika ia berbaring dengan paha Luhan sebagai bantalnya.

Sesekali menatap langit yang begitu cerah siang itu. Udara terasa begitu sejuk meski ini musim dingin, karena hari ini matahari terasa lebih hangat dan cukup pas untuk mereka berpiknik.

Hal-hal sederhana seperti ini ternyata begitu menyenangkan, selama ini hidupnya selalu dikelilingi kemewahan dalam aktivitas atau liburan apapun.

Dan dengan Luhan lah Sehun baru merasakan indahnya dunia luar tanpa uang dan barang mewah disampingnya. Mungkin Sehun harus lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya lain kali untuk berjalan-jalan bersama.

"Terima kasih,"

"Kembali, kau senang Sehunnie?"

"Sangat, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jadi maafkan aku jika kau tidak terlalu nyaman,"

"Hhmm" Luhan menggeleng "Tidak, ini hari yang sangat sempurna. Kita- ahh tidak- keluarga kecil kita," Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Masih menikmati waktu bersantai hingga petang menjemput.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu rumah dan terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah. Setahunya madunya itu pergi ke Busan untuk beberapa hari karena pekerjaan.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah pulang?"

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka?" jawabnya sarkatis.

"Ti-tidak maksudku-"

"Berikan anakku," wanita itu merebut Haowen yang masih terlelap dalam pangkuan Luhan. Merasa terusik akhirnya balita mungil itu sedikit merengek.

"mmi mmi"

"Ssshh ini Eomma sayang, malam ini kita tidur bersama hmm," Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah mematung dengan tatapan sendu- ia memikirkan perkataan madunya "Anakku". Betapa sakit hatinya ketika ia kembali diingatkan bahwa tidak ada harapan untuk menggendong seorang anak yang lahir dari rahimnya.

"Sayang, kenapa berdiri disini? Haowen dimana?" Sehun menginterupsi. Gadis itu segera menghapus air matanya dan berbalik- memberikan senyuman manis saat melihat Sehun yang kesulitan membawa membawa peralatan piknik mereka tadi.

"Kyungsoo membawanya Sehun, dia pasti merindukan Haowen," ujarnya tersenyum berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Melihat suaminya kerepotan Luhan berinisiatif mengambil keranjang yang dibawa Sehun dan menyimpannya di counter dapur.

"Kyungsoo sudah kembali?" matanya menatap Luhan jenaka, entahlah mengapa kini ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran istri keduanya itu.

"ya, cepat temui Kyungie. Kita sudah melewatkan hari ini tanpanya, pasti dia sedang kesal,"

"Okay Mommy," namun nyatanya Sehun lebih memilih mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Sehunnie~"

"ya sayang," suara beratnya mengalun begitu sexy ditelinga Luhan.

"Ini malammu bersama saudariku, jangan membuatnya semakin kesal," Sehun mendengus.

"Huh, baiklah Nyonya Oh yang terhormat. Sampai jumpa besok pagi,"

CUP

"Aku mencintaimu Luhannie" Lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamar utamanya bersama madunya.

"Aku- juga mencintaimu Sehunnie," lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih dengan senyum cerahnya saat membuka pintu. Melihat istri keduanya tengah menatap bayi kecil mereka.

"Kau bahagia?" pertanyaan itu lebih seperti pernyataan yang menghakimi Sehun.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo tidak senang melihat wajah sumeringah suaminya disebabkan oleh wanita lain, sekedar mengingatkan jika Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang posessif terhadap miliknya.

"Kenapa raut wajahmu begitu sayang?"

PLAK

Sehun terkejut, merasakan panas yang menjalar di area pipinya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat murka- baru saja ingin berteriak marah namun Sehun urungkan saat melihat wajah istrinya memerah penuh dengan air mata.

"Brengsek! Bajingan!"

"Mulutmu," desis Sehun.

Kyungsoo terjatuh lemas, kakinya tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya saat ini. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak jika mengingat Sehun lebih memilih wanita yang menjadi istri pertamanya kini.

Ia merasa terasingkan dalam keluarganya sendiri. Banyak yang menolaknya untuk hadir, tapi ia bertahan dengan rasa sakit yang selama ini menggerogoti karena kehadiran suaminya, karena Sehun selalu ada untuknya. Itu sudah cukup- tapi melihat bagaimana suaminya perlahan berpaling Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi bersabar.

"Hiks- Kau bilang kau hanya akan mencintaiku, aku fikir kau akan menyisakan sedikit rindu untukku saat aku pergi. Tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini? Bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu begitu bahagia bersama Luhan ! Kau berbohong Oppa. Hiks"

"..."

"Aku tetap melangkah kearahmu bahkan saat berada pada jalan yang membuat kakiku berdarah, dengan harapan kau akan selalu menggenggamku," Kyungsoo terkekeh mengusap air matanya "pada akhirnya kau juga meninggalkanku seperti mereka. Bahkan darah dagingku lebih memilih dia dibandingkan aku yang melahirkannya," masih meracau.

"kau salah paham,"

"TIDAK ! Hiks- aku tidak. Aku bisa melihatnya Oppa. Tatapan memujamu terhadapnya, kau mengingkari janjimu. Aku benar-benar tidak diingankan oleh siapapun, hidupku memang akan selalu sendiri. Oppa bahkan tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku,"

"Itu karena kau sibuk dan aku tidak mau mengganggumu sayang" Sehun bersimpuh memegang erat jemari Kyungsoo yang bergetar lalu mengusap air mata wanita itu meski istrinya memalingkan wajah tak ingin menatapnya. 

"Kita bercerai,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ya aku tau ini lama sekali ga di update.. seperti yang udah aku bolang kalo laptopku sedang diservice.. lcd nya kena omong2 jadi mau gimana lagi.. dan semua data didalemnya juga hilang.. alhasil semuanya kudu ngetik ulang 😭😭 padahal niat pub story baru dan ngetik udah menggebu2 karena udah masuk liburan yang puanjaaang syekaleeh. Tapi mau nasib ya nasiiib 😢😢

Tidak lelah aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang masih menunggu GMYL Hunhan Version ini. aku tidak bisa sebutin satu2 dan balas komentarnya semua maaf sekali.. tapi aku baca koo

Semoga suka chapter ini yaaa dan maaf kalo pendek.. ngetik dihp omong2 😂

Abaikan typo dan tulisan ga rapih yaa.. hehe

Vote and Coment please ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

"Tidak! aku tidak mau. Kumohon Kyungsoo aku hanya mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Sehun merengkuh Kyungsoo memohon padanya betapa ia tidak ingin istri yang selama ini menemaninya pergi.

Ini begitu sulit ketika ia harus membagi cintanya. Jujur saja kedua wanita itu mendapatkan cinta yang sama besar darinya.

Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan salah satu dari mereka, serakah memang tapi ia tidak mau ada yang tersakiti lagi karena harus memilih. Lebih baik ia membaginya sama rata agar kedua wanita itu merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Namun tetap saja akan ada yang tersakiti saat diduakan sebesar apapun ia memberikan keadilan.

"Aku mohon Oppa. Hiks-" Kyungsoo menangis tersedu. "Aku lelah, jika harus terus seperti ini. Biarkan aku menjalani hidupku sendiri"

" _No_ Kyungsoo kumohon,"

"Masih ada Luhan yang menemanimu, aku bahkan sudah tak berarti lagi untukmu Oppa. Tapi izinkan aku membawa Haowen, dia satu-satunya kebahagiaanku- harta terindah yang kumiliki darimu Oppa. Aku akan melepasmu untuk istrimu," lirihnya.

Sehun membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciuman yang berantakan. Melesakkan lidahnya menginvasi setiap deretan gigi dan benda lunak lainnya. Tangannya menarik tengkuk wanita itu memperdalam ciuman yang sarat akan emosi itu.

Merasa Kyungsoo jauh lebih tenang Sehun melepas ciuman mereka, menatap mata sayu istri keduanya- memberikan elusan pelan disetiap inchi wajah itu.

CUP

Kening Kyungsoo dikecup lama, matanya beralih menatap mata istrinya. "Kau selalu menjadi istimewa bagiku Kyungsoo, aku selalu mencintaimu. _Believe me please,"_

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. "Aku mungkin ingkar saat mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mencintai Luhan, tapi aku tidak pernah ingkar saat berkata kaulah yang selalu kucintai. Selamanya akan seperti itu Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang bisa kulepaskan diantara kalian,"

"Oppa sungguh egois, itu menyakiti kami" desis Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisakah kita melihat sisi Haowen hm? Dia membutuhkanmu dan juga Luhan," pria itu masih berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Aku tetap ingin bercerai jika Oppa tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan. Biar aku yang pergi dari hidup bahagia kalian," Kyungsoo beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring memunggungi Sehun.

"Kyungsoo kumohon,"

"Tidak, kau akan mendapat surat ceraimu besok Oppa. Dan aku akan memperjuangkan hak asuh Haowen tentu saja,"

Sehun memijit pelipisnya, dia sungguh sakit kepala dengan semua kejadian ini. Kyungsoo sangat keras kepala sekarang. Jika tidak mengalah akan terjadi pertengkaran lebih hebat dari ini.

 _Lebih baik mengikuti keinginannya dulu, dia akan lupa dengan sendirinya nanti. fikirnya_

"..."

" _Khekhe_ ~ lucu sekali, hidupku memang selalu sendiri. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua yang tega membuangku yang masih berumur 2 minggu kala itu. Jadi tidak terlalu sulit jika kini kita berpisah, aku sudah terbiasa sendiri" Sehun mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Fine, kau mendapat keinginanmu Kyungsoo. Jika berpisah dengan Luhan membuatmu puas aku akan melakukannya, tapi berhenti berbicara seperti itu sayang. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu begini okay," lirih Sehun.

Sejujurnya perkataan itu tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Tapi Kyungsoo benar, selama ini wanita itu hidup sendiri- melihat anggota keluarganya yang tidak memandangnya sedikit banyak membuat hatinya tercubit.

Dan ia tidak akan menjadi salah satunya yang tak menginginkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyeringai dibaliknya, ia tahu Sehun akan tetap memilihnya seperti ini. Berbalik dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, mendapatkan rengkuhan hangat dari suaminya lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu Oppa~"

Sehun berdecak, sudah ia duga sifat istrinya ini terkadang seperti roller coaster- naik turun dengan tidak diduga. Baru saja ia mengamuk seperti orang tidak waras sekarang sudah memberikan cengiran yang membuatnya jengah.

Pria itu hanya berharap Kyungsoo akan melupakan kejadian dan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Itu refleks-

CUP

"Aku juga, berhenti merendahkan dirimu hmm? kau selalu berharga untukku," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Malam itu mereka kembali berciuman kearah yang lebih panas, malam yang dingin terasa menghangatkan kala keduanya melebur dalam cumbuan hingga tubuhnya beradu tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Menikmati setiap erangan dan desahan yang selalu menjadi candu, Kyungsoo begitu menikmatinya begitu juga Sehun. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika hati lelaki itu justru gelisah- jika mengingat apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Mereka hanya tidak pernah tahu jika sesosok wanita menggenggam erat segelas susu hangat yang ia buat untuk madunya.

Ia menangis dalam diam mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut dua insan didalam sana. Kembali hatinya dibuat terluka setelah mendapatkan kebahagiaan hari ini.

Sungguh tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya ia tetap menjadi yang kedua meski statusnya adalah yang utama. Luhan melangkah meninggalkan kamar yang pemiliknya tengah mengeluarkan suara kenikmatan surgawi.

Ia menuju kekamar putra semata wayangnya- putra madunya. Memeluk erat balita itu disertai tangis tanpa suara.

"Haowen tidak akan meninggalkan Mommy kan?" lirihnya sesak.

.

.

.

.

Kris mendapati gadisnya termenung di taman yang terletak di lantai 15 gedung kantor. Matanya tak luput menyadari jika sedari tadi gadis itu menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluknya erat.

"Menangislah," ujarnya lembut, memberikan ketenangan melalui belaian-belaian halus dipunggung gadis itu.

"Hiks-" benar saja Luhan menangis begitu keras kala mendapatkan sandaran. Dia benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini. Hati yang rapuh kini semakin hancur kala mendapati suaminya menghindarinya pagi ini.

"Aku disini sayang, tenanglah. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi Lu" Kris menangkup wajah Luhan menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dipipi gadis itu.

"Kris a-aku-"

"Ya?"

Luhan menunduk, lalu menggeleng. Ia ragu jika harus menceritakan masalahnya pada pria ini "aku mendegarkanmu Luhan. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal apapun yang membuatmu sedih okay,"

"Berjanjilah menahan emosimu," Kris hanya bergumam. Luhan kembali menatap pria itu. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"..." pria itu masih membelai rambut Luhan.

"Suamiku- akan menceraikanku demi.."

"..."

"Demi istri keduanya," suaranya mencicit diakhir, elusan dirambutnya pun berhenti. Mata bulat itu menatap Kris yang memerah mendengar pernyataanya.

"Jadi-" Luhan terdiam. "Selama ini kau hidup satu atap dengan wanita lain suamimu? begitu?"

Ini adalah hal yang paling membahayakan saat sorot tajam pria itu memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

Luhan tahu seharusnya ia tak membicarakan soal madunya. Tapi Kris itu bukan orang bodoh, ia akan mengetahui setiap kebohongan yang Luhan lakukan.

"Dimana posisimu?" gemeletuk giginya bahkan terdengar jelas.

"Pe-pertama,"

"Bodoh! dan kau mengalah begitu saja untuk posisi kedua?"

Bibirnya bungkam. "Bajingan- keparat" desis Kris "aku akan memberikannya pelajaran yang berharga,"

Kris sudah akan beranjak sebelum merasakan pelukan yang begitu erat ditubuhnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji Kris. Tidak akan marah dengan apa yang aku katakan. Kumohon~ aku membutuhkanmu," kembali pria itu berbalik memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang ringkih itu. Mengecupi puncak kepalanya dan menenggelamkan wakahnya diceruk leher Luhan.

"Maka bercerailah, dan menikah denganku"

"Kris !"

"Luhan! Aku akan merelakanmu jika kau memang bahagia, tapi tidak jika bajingan itu hanya menyakitimu seperti ini. Kau tahu betapa berharganya dirimu bagiku, tapi dengan mudahnya dia menganggapmu seperti sampah huh? menduakanmu dengan menikahi wanita lain dan bercerai begitu saja? kau pikir aku rela!"

"Dia tidak seperti itu, dengarkan aku," gadis itu masih mengelus pelan punggung tegap Kris berharap akan sedikit menenangkannya. Tapi tidak, pria itu tidak mudah tenang jika menyangkut gadisnya.

"YA! Suamimu memang seperti itu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi. Bercerailah dan menikah denganku. Atau aku akan membuatnya hancur!" Tidak lagi.

Kris tidak akan mengampuni siapapun orang yang menyakiti gadisnya. Dia sudah berada pada limit kesabarannya, sudah cukup gadisnya menangis secara diam-diam beberapa hari terakhir. Dan ia takkan membiarkannya lagi.

"Kau menyakitiku Kris,"

"Aku? tidak aku akan membahagiakanmu Luhan,"

"Aku berharap kau menjadi sandaran saat aku menghadapi masalahku, tapi pada akhirnya kau sama saja seperti yang lain. Tidak merasakan perasaanku dan hanya mengambil keputusan semaumu,"

Memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sungguh serba salah, Luhan sulit dibujuk jika merajuk seperti ini.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku sayang. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik sekarang, tapi jika kau sudah lelah kau tahu harus kemana," Luhan mengangguk.

"Berjanji tidak akan menghancurkan siapapun,"

"hmm- _anything for you baby_ " Luhan tersenyum. Hatinya sudah lebih baik saat menerima perhatian yang begitu besar.

" _Gomawo_ ,"

"Jadi mau bercerita tentang kehidupanmu padaku?

"Tentu saja, siapkan telinga dan hatimu"

Mereka saling melempar senyuman, melegakan memang saat tidak menutupi apapun pada orang-orang terdekat. Kesediaan mereka bisa membantu meringankan beban yang begitu memberatkan hati.

Sesekali mereka tertawa dan juga menggeram kesal, setiap ekspresi wajah Kris membuat Luhan senang, hanya pada pria ini dan Jonginlah ia merasa lebih tenang. Mungkin saat kembali kerumah akan mengubah suasana hatinya kembali mendung.

Tapi untuk saat ini ia akan menikmati harinya, mempersiapkan batin saat malam menjelang dengan tidak menemukan suaminya lagi diranjang yang sama.

Semua kedekatan itu tak luput diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya,

Sehun-

Pria itu berniat menjelaskan perihal masalahnya bersama Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar tak tenang dan ingin menemui istrinya. Merelakan meeting penting yang ia batalkan demi bertemu Luhan dikantor orang lain.

Tapi pemandangan didepannya membuat urung niatnya. Amarah menguasainya seketika, apalagi mendengar bisikan-bisikan provokasi yang dilakukan istri keduanya beberapa hari kemarin saat mengatakan Luhan mempunyai hubungan special dengan pria lain.

Sehun sungguh tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu, ia sungguh percaya pada Luhan- tapi dengan kejadian hari ini membuatnya sadar-

Luhan mengkhianatinya-.

.

.

.

.

"Jaga tidurmu okay, jangan sampai aku melihat kantung matamu lagi besok pagi," ujar Kris yang masih berada pada kursi pengemudi. Ia mengantarkan Luhan karena meeting tadi membuat mereka harus bekerja lembur.

"Apa aku semengerikan itu?" tanyanya.

"kau tetap terlihat cantik untukku Lu,"

"Issh, aku pergi" Pria itu hanya terkekeh saat mendapat pukulan keras dibahunya.

"Eoh? Kyungsoo?"

Madunya terlihat turun dari sebuah mobil yang sepertinya ia kenal. Itu seperti mobil- Jongin. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak mungkin itu Jongin, bahkan dia tidak melihat dengan jelas Plat nomor mobil sahabatnya itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan menoleh ia baru ingat masih berada dimobil sahabatnya.

"Ahh dia maduku, istri kedua yang kuceritakan" Ucapnya polos. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak,"

Luhan mengernyit ada apa dengan ekspresi Kris. "Pulanglah, ini sudah larut Lu" gadis itu mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Kris sudah melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

"Haowen-ya, kau masih bangun hmm anak mommy lucunya,"

"Mmi mmi"

" _Yes Baby Boy, Mommy's here_ "

Luhan masih asyik bermain dengan putra kecilnya. Ia begitu merindukan Haowen, rasanya semua kesedihan dan beban menguap begitu saja jika sudah bertatap wajah dengan sikecil yang menggemaskan.

"Luhan"

Luhan mendapati Sehun berada diambang pintu dengan wajah yang kusut. "Se-sehun" mereka merasa canggung karena beberapa hari tidak bertegur sapa. "A-aku"

BRUGH

"Sehun," tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly mendapatkan rengkuhan yang sangat ia rindukan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memeluknya setelah kejadian dimalam ia mendengar perkataan suami dan madunya.

"Aku percaya padamu sayang,"

"A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan?" Luhan mengangguk."jadi kumohon berhenti berdekatan dengan pria lain,"

"Aku tidak mengerti Sehun"

"Kris- bisakah kau menjauhinya- untukku? Jika perlu berhenti bekerja, perusahaan sudah cukup stabil saat ini"

Sudah ia duga, akan ada saatnya Sehun memintanya untuk menjauhi pria itu. Dan akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berhenti bekerja dikantor Kris.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Hanya turuti permintaanku Lu, kumohon"

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan, kau tahu Sehun? Kris adalah sabat terbaikku. Tidak semudah itu menjauhinya. Dan aku butuh waktu jika harus berhenti," cicitnya. Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk kembali istrinya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, terimakasih Luhan. Setidaknya aku sudah lega saat ini," mereka tersenyum.

"Tidur denganku malam ini?" tentu saja dijawab dengan antusias. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sudah rindu untuk saling mendekap.

"Tapi Baby Haowen,"

"Aku tidak keberatan sayang,"

Meski rasa penasaran itu ada tapi ini lebih baik dari pada mereka harus berbicara panjang lebar jika menyangkut orang lain.

Luhan sudah cukup senang suaminya tidak lagi menghindar. Dan ia tak mau merusak hubungan mereka dengan memancing emosi Sehun.

Ya.. menjadi istri penurut adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Bertemu lagi dengan Presdir Nona Oh?" Tanya Lisa ramah.

"Ya, tinjauan lapangan Lisa-ssi, dia ada?"

"Presdir membatalkan semua meeting hari ini, tapi masuklah Nona mungkin dia menunggu Nona,"

"Okay thanks Lisa" gadis itu mengangguk.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

"Kris, kau sudah siap? Hari ini kita harus terjun kelapangan," langkah kakinya mendekati meja pria yang masih berkutat dengan semua berkasnya.

"Aku fikir kau orang yang berpendidikan Kyungsoo-ssi," Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Pria itu meletakan penanya dengan keras lalu memandang Kyungsoo tajam. "Ini dikantor, jadi panggil aku dengan sopan,"

"Apa kau ada masalah denganku?" Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Kris. Baru saja kemarin ia tidak ingin berkata formal dan begitu menyenangkan tapi sekarang kenapa sekarang ia bersikap arogan seperti ini.

Wanita itu semakin mendekat saat pria itu malah mengabaikannya. Retinanya menangkap pigura baru dengan foto yang sama seperti sebelumnya- Luhan – tangannya ingin menyentuh sebelum-

BRRAKK

"Aww" Kris menarik tangannya dan melemparkaknnya kedinding.

"K-kris" Kyungsoo terkejut dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat sebuah tangan mencekik lehernya begitu kuat.

"Uhuk, K-kris uhuk le-lephass,"

Kyungsoo meronta mencari pegangan atau apapun untuk menghentikan cekikan pria itu yang sudah membuat kakinya berjinjit. Tapi sayang dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik jalang sialan! Jangan berani menyentuh Luhan sedikitpun" desisnya.

"Jika aku tahu jalang sepertimu menyakitinya, hanya ucapkan selamat tinggal pada karir ataupun suamimu,"

"Uhuk Uhuk," Kyungsoo memegang lehernya yang terlihat memerah.

Mengais oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa saat pria gila itu melepaskannya. Kakinya gemetar bukan main hingga ia terjatuh begitu saja.

"Pergilah, dan ucapkan pada tuanmu bahwa aku membatalkan proyek ini. Kau fikir aku sudi bekerja sama dengan orang yang sudah membuat gadisku menangis? haha lucu sekali,"

"Kenapa? kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Kris !" teriaknya. Sungguh tidak terima dengan apa yang pria itu perbuat.

"Bertanyalah pada dirimu sendiri wanita sialan. Berhenti serakah jika tidak ingin dirimu hancur, PERGI ! jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu lagi dikantorku,"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya saat pria itu bahkan tidak ingin menatapnya, seolah dirinya adalah sampah.

"Karena wanita itu kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? ckk yang benar saja,"

"Apa aku perlu memanggil keamanan untuk menyeretmu?"

Akhirnya ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang membuatnya begitu marah. Pupus sudah niat untuk memprovokasinya untuk merebut Luhan dari Sehun.

Ia sungguh tidak pernah menyangka jika lelaki gila seperti Kris akan merelakan perasaanya demi melihat orang yang ia cintai bersama lelaki lain? Kyungsoo terkekeh mengejek, Kris sudah main-main dengannya.

"Jika aku hancur, maka akan kupastikan Luhan juga hancur. Sshh"

.

.

.

.

Jangan baper jangan ngumpat aahaha. Bahagianya gak jadi wkwkwk

Ini bukan malming ya? Gpp lah tiba2 pengen update aja kkkkk

Cuma mau menyampaikan aja sih kalo mual sama cerita ini ya monggo leave aja.. unfollow atau delete on library.. gpp saya gak keberatan.

Well cerita ini memang drama syekali.. dan jauh buat menggapai kebahagiaan.. kalo teliti di chapter awal sama prolog saya bilang kalo ini diangkat dari kisah nyata.. walau alurnya, adegannya, pemerannya saya rubah habis2an. Dan saya juga menekankan dalam tulisan bahwa ini **ANGST, HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

Jadi diperhatikan dulu yaa sebelum baca.. jangan asal bash setelahnya 😋😋

Hargailah setiap karya orang, kalo cuma ngebash doang ya gak ngarus juga sih sebenernya buat saya. Ga buat saya drop juga, malah bikin ketawa2 wkwkwk

Udah ahh curhatnya..

Semoga suka, dan maaf typo yang berserakan yoo

Vote and coment please ^_^ aku akan melanjutkan kalo banyak yang tinggalkan jejak. jujur aja kalau responnya sedikit nulisnya juga ogah2an. wkwkwk seperti yang dibilang.. salah satu menghargai karya orang lain adalah meninggalkan jejak wkwkwk

Pai pai


End file.
